Love so Silent
by Alexis96
Summary: Eris Potter is the twin sister of Harry Potter. Follow her through her years at Hogwarts. Danger lies around every corner for her. There is one thing over everything else that is the most dangerous for her. Love. And who is she in love with you may ask? None other than Severus Snape himself. Rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Love So Silent

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledor and Severus Snape sat in the headmasters office. Dumbledor silently watched Severus. He knew what he was about to say to the man would be hard to deal with. But there wasn't anything he could do to make it any better.

"Severus my old friend," Dumbledor started. "Do you remember the promise you made me all those years ago?" Severus was afraid of which promise the old man was speaking of. It had been nearly eleven years. Yes he knew which promise the man spoke of.

"Yes Dumbledor I do," Snape said gravely. Dumbledor clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk.

The twinkle in his eye was not there. Instead a seriousness replaced it. It looked oddly out of place on the kind old mans face. "I need you to keep that promise. Soon events should start to fall into place. They will need your protection."

Snape sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Am I the best person for this?" Dumbledor unclasped his hands and stood up.

The old man walked over to the lone window in his office. The moon fell on his face making it glow against his skin. "You are the best choice for this Severus. The prophecy speaks of you I believe." Snape looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Me Dumbledor? Surely it would be Lucious son, Draco. He is of the same age as the girl." Dumbledor turned to face his friend of many years. Something shown in his eyes that Snape couldn't quite understand.

"Yes you Severus. As I said I do believe it speaks of you. The prophecy says that one of his own followers shall feel what he can not understand. For that feeling towards the chosen one shall be the Dark Lords own downfall. Thats the second part of the prophecy. The first speaks of Harry."

Snape looked down at the desk. Dumbledor made his way over to the clearly hurting man. He rested his hand on the others shoulder. "She has the eyes of Lily, Severus. Resembles her in many ways but has black hair like her fathers." Severus looked up at the elderly man.

"She is just a child." Dumbledor walked back around his desk to sit.

"Yes she is but she will blossom into a young mature adult. It will not be the love for a lover at first. No as she grows I'm sure your love for her will also grow." Severus still looked at the older man in astonishment. "Now I must get ready. The school will be opened in a few days time."

Snape knew it would not help to fight against Dumbledor. Getting up he made his leave. His mind soley on one thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Love So Silent

Chapter Two

My peaceful slumber was interrupted by my aunt yelling "Up! Get up! Now!" I sat up in the bed I shared with Harry. While I yawned I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Next to me Harry was still sound asleep. How he could manage that was beyond me.

I reatched over and shoved him slightly. He groaned and rolled over. Blindly reatching for his glasses.

I plucked them from their place on the shelf above our heads. He smiled a thanks as I handed them to him. At that moment our dear cousin decided to come running down the stairs. Sounding like a stampede of elephants. Harry covered me with his body.

Dust showered down on us. " Get up Potters! We're going to the Zoo!" Harry rolled off of me. We exchanged looks of confusion. The zoo?

"Are you up yet," came aunt Pentunia's screech. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nearly," he yelled.

"Well hurry it up." I pushed open the door only to have it shoved closed. At that moment Dudley had decided to come running down the stairs. I rubbed at my now sensitive head. Harry cautiously opened the door this time.

He grabbed my hand and helped me out. I followed him into the living room. Dudley stood staring at his presents. Uncle Vernon sat at the table reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. Aunt Petunia motioned me over.

"Be useful and finish breakfast." Without a word I took over her spot at the stove. I was concentrating on not burning the bacon when Dudleys wining penitrated my ear.

"Thirty- six," he said. Looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling you haven't counted aunt marge's present," aunt petunia commented.

"Alright thirty- seven then." Dudleys face was rapidly turning red. Most likely one of his tantrums coming on. Aunt Petunia obviously saw this also. For she quickly defused the moment.

"We'll get you two more later today. How's that popkin. Is that alright?" He stopped to think about it.

"Then it would be thirty- thirty-."

"Thirty- nine popkin." He seemed satisfied with that answer because he sat back down. Uncle Vernon went to take a swig of his coffee and stopped short. He peaked inside.

"Eris get me more coffee." My face sunk. I was busy cooking the rest of the bacon. Harry gave me a reassuring smile and mouthed that he would do it. I smiled at him in thanks. I quickly moved the bacon from the pan to a plate.

Then sat it on the table where it quickly got devoured by Dudley. I gave him a disgusted look. It was quite horrifying to see him eat like that. The sound of mail being pushed through the mail slot caught my attention. "Dudley go get the mail," uncle Vernon said.

Dudley once again got red in the face. Before he could start to throw a tantrum I said "I'll do it." Uncle Vernon only waved me away.

"I don't care who does it. Someone just go get the mail." As I picked it up I looked through it. Only seeing bills and a postcard from aunt Marge. Like I could care less about her illness.

Then I came across something strange. There was two letters addressed to Harry and I. It had our names written in emerald green ink. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up girl!" Turning on my heel I made my way back to the kitchen. Handing over the mail I started to open my letter.

"Dad Eris has a letter." Uncle Vernon snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey thats mine. It has my name on it." He chuckled.

"Who would be writing to you?" He ripped it open. What he read made him go white in the face. Aunt Petunia walked to stand behind him so she could read the letter over his shouler.

Her face also went pale. He snatched Harry's letter from the table. "Let me see it," Dudley demanded. Uncle Vernon ignored him though. He walked over to the fireplace and dropped the letters into the fire. Watching as they burned.

Dudley sat there amazed that for once hadn't gotten his way. For the next couple days those mysterious letters kept coming. One night I had gone into the living room just to see him burning them.

Uncle Vernon looked up and saw me. A smile spread across his face and he raised the last letter. Then threw it in there among the others. I turned around and quickly went up to my room.

Since the strange letters knew where we slept the Dursleys decided to move us to Dudleys second room.

Lets just say he didn't take being told to shut up well. This went on for a week. Then Uncle Vernon seemed to snap. "We're leaving. We're going far far away to where those blasted letters will never find us."

Aunt Petunia held onto Dudley. "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" We spent hours in the car. Every now and then we'd switch directions and Uncle Vernon would mutter that we were confusing them. Getting them off our trail.

Maybe Dudley was right and he had gone mad. During the night we finally made it to our destination. A rickety old shack in the middle of a rock our in the ocean. Uncle Vernon opened the door and said "They'll never find us here."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took the only bed room. Dudley took the couch. Leaving us to find the sofest piece of floor we could. We shared a small blanket between us.

Harry watched Dudleys watch. As he did this I drew a cake on the ground. I had just finished when the clock struck midnight. "Happy birthday Eris," Harry said. I smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Harry." We blew out our fake candles together. Just as soon as we had done that there was a loud bang from outside. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him beside the fireplace.

Another bang threatened to have the shack come crashing down. There was a crash as the door was thrown off its hinges. Dudley shot up and his screams filled the small room. There in the doorway was a tall giant of a man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry kept me pushed up into the crevice of the wall and fireplace. So that if anyone tried to hurt me they would have to go through him first. I gripped his hand tightly. "Your bigger than I thought you were Harry," came the rummbling voice of the giant.

"I I'm not Harry," came Dudleys voice. Harry started to move. I gripped him tighter. He motioned for me to stay put. He stepped out.

Fear gripped me. What if they hurt him? "There you are Harry. Now where is your sister? Eris." Harry motioned for me to come out. I walked over to him.

Harry grabbed my hand and kept himself in front of me. "Who are you," I asked. There was another man with the giant. He was tall and pale with long black hair. A sneer seemed to be permantly etched onto his.

I peaked out from around Harry. His face seemed to soften upon seeing me.

"I'm Severus Snape. Potion Master at Hogwarts." I turned to look at the giant.

"You can call me Hagrid." I stepped around Harry. He grabbed my arm trying to pull me back behind him. I waved him off. I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

"Why are you here?" Hagrid gave me a suprise look.

"Why your a witch and Harry's a wizard. We've come to get you ready for Hogwarts. You know all about Hogwarts don't you?" I shook my head. "You don't know about Hogwarts!" He started to rant.

They said things about my mother. There was a big fight. Harry then threw himself into the fight. I stood there not wanting to get into it. A spell was fired at Dudley making him grow a tail.

I gasped. The man Severus grabbed my hand and brought me over to the fireplace. He took out what looked like a stick and muttered something under his breath. A fire lit. "Your cold," he said. He pulled me closer to the fire. I lifted my hands and rubbed them together.

The fire licked at my hands. Warming me. The Dursleys than left. Hagrid walked over to where I was. Then started pulling out various objects. Soon he had sasauges cooking.

The sweet aroma filled the small room. My stomach growled. Hagrid chuckled and pulled out a box. "Might have sat on it sometime during the trip here but it should be still good."

He handed it to Harry whom opened the lid. Inside was indeed a very yummy looking cake. I took a piece and devoured it. Yum chocolate. I sat next to Snape on the couch. Harry next to me. Hagrid handed me some food.

After I was finished eating my eyes started to droop. It had been a long night. Harry and I were told to head upstairs to sleep.

I did so willingly. The next morning when I woke I found the bed empty. Harry wasn't here and that worried me. What if he left? No he would never do that. Would he? I opened my eyes.

"Ah good your awake." I jumped upon hearing Snapes voice. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. In his hand was a book.

"Where's Harry?" I rubbed at my eyes. He closed his book and sat it aside.

"Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley already. This way it won't be so overwhelming for you." I curiously gazed at him.

"Why would it be overwhelming?" He sighed.

"Eris your famous in the Wizarding world."

"Me famous?"

"Yes." He proceeded to tell me about the night my parents died. That an evil man called Voldermort had killed them. He said the scar on my shoulder was where the spell had hit me.

"We should go now. We have a long day ahead of us." I got out of bed and walked around to grab the hand he offered me. "Hold on tight now Eris. You may feel a bit queazy after this."

I gripped his hand tightly. Snape took out his wand and with a turn of his heel we vanished with a pop. I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. Not a good feeling mind you.

We landed in an alley way. I hunched over just in case I would puke. Snape stood by me letting me get it out of my system. When I felt better he took my hand once again and pulled me over to a place called the Leaky Couldron.

"Stick by me." Was all he said. I took a deep breath and let myself be pulled in. This would be the start of my new life.

Here's another chapter. My updating will be irregular. I could update several times a day or just once a week. It all depends on my schedule or if I have writers block or something. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Love so Silent

Chapter Four

When we entered the pub everyone went silent. "Its Eris Potter," said a man in an apron. "Its an honor to meet you miss. Potter. Met your brother earlier this morning I did." I smiled kindly at him.

Many witch and Wizards came up to me just to shake my hand. It was odd to be famous for something you can't even remember.

"We really must be going," Snape said with a sneer. No one questioned his authority. Even if their faces were gloomy. I for one was happy that he said it was time to go.

I never did like the spot light. It never sat well with me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He nodded and guided me outback. He opened a door that led to an alley way. What were we doing here?

He pulled out his wand and drug it along the wall. The bricks fell away ro reveal a busy looking street. Shops lined up the place. This must be Diagon Alley.

The place felt welcoming and cheerful. As we walked by I gazed at the shops and people. Everyone was wearing what looked to be robes. They came in all kind of colors.

At one shop was a group of kids gawking at what looked like a broom. Before I could ask what it was Snape pulled me along. After we got my money we started to shop for my school things.

Each shop captured my attention. I asked a lot of questions. So many that I was sure Snape was getting annoyed. I looked up to gaze at his face. To my suprise he didn't look annoyed but amused.

I had a feeling if it was anyone but me asking all these questions he'd have told them to shut up by now. Finally all we had left was my wand. He led me to a place called Olivanders. A bell announced our entrance.

An old man walked out of the shadows. I looked up at him. I already knew he was there. His presence filled the room. "Another Potter. I remember when your parents came in here." He said what there wands were. "Now lets see."

He went into the back. Snape scowled at nothing inperticular. Olivander came from the back. He was holding a box. "Now lets see." We spent ten mintues searching for wands. Finally we found one. I flicked it and warmth surrounded me. An invisible wind had my hair flying around,

I smiled. "Yew, Veela hair, and 11 1/2 in. A powerful wand that is." He smiled at me and Snape bought the wand. "Just remember Eris with great power comes great responsibility."

I nodded and grabbed Snapes hand as we were leaving. Night had fallen. He gripped my hand and pulled me through the silent streets. Almost everyone was gone. The only people still around were locking up shop.

As soon as we were in the alley way from before we apparated. I looked up to see the Dursleys front door.

"Thank you Professor Snape." He looked down at me.

"Before you leave Eris I do believe yesterday was your birthday." I only nodded. Confused as why he would bring it up. He waved his wand and a cage appeared out of nowhere. He bent down and opened the cage.

He then pulled out a black cat with white shades in its fur. It reminded me of the night sky.

"Happy birthday Eris." He handed the cat to me. I smiled and pulled it close to me.

"Thank you." I gave him a hug and pulled back to look at my cat. "I'll name you Sterling." I grabbed my trunk and said my final goodbye then opened the front door.

A pop sounded behind me. Telling me Snape had left. I didn't see any of the Dursleys and didn't care where they were. Harry was up in our room. He was messing with an owl. That night I fell asleep wondering how the next day would go.

I know its pretty boring right now but it will pick up when they get to Hogwarts. Bare with me plz :)


	5. Chapter 5

Love so Silent

Chapter Five

The next morning Uncle Vernon had to take us to Kings Cross. Good thing for us he had to go to London anyway. He dropped us off at the train station in an odd happy mood.

Almost like he suspected we wouldn't be leaving. I ignored his odd behavior and followed Harry inside. We got a trolley and piled our stuff onto it.

I soon found out why Uncle Vernon was in a cheerful mood. We couldn't find platform 9 3/4. It simply didn't exist. How was it that we got this far only to find out that it doesn't exist.

I groaned and leaned against the trolley. Sterling purred inside his cage. A family of red heads ran by us. "This way to platform 9 3/4. Keep up." Harry and I glanced at each other. Then grabbed our trolleys and followed them.

"Ma'am," I said. She turned to look at us. "Where is platform 9 3/4?"

"First years huh." I nodded. "Its Ron's first year too. All you have to do is run through that wall between platforms 9 and 10." I stared at the lady like she'd gone mad. Shrugging I did as she said.

It was magic after all. A trains whistle met me on the other side. Harry soon arrived after me. We pulled our trunk on the train and found an empty compartment. Harry put both of our trunks above us. I took out Sterling from his cage.

He jumped up into my lap and fell asleep. A boy with red hair peaked in. I vaguly remembered his name. He was Ron.

"Are these seats taken," he asked? Harry shook his head and scooted over. Ron sat down and took out a rat. I eyes it warily. I didn't like rats. Sterling raised his head and stared at the rat.

"Your Harry Potter aren't you," Ron exclaimed. "Can I see your scar?" Harry laughed and pulled back his bangs. Ron then turned to me. A smile spread across his face. "And your Eris. Do you have a scar too?"

I nodded and showed him my shoulder. "Wicked." We conversed for a while. A lady pulling a trolley full of sweets stopped by.

"Want anything from the trolley dearies?" Ron shook his head and held up a slimey looking sandwhich.

"Nope I'm all set." His voice didn't sound very happy. Pulling out some of my left over money I held it to the lady.

"We'll take a little bit of everything." She smiled and gave us what I ordered. I put it on the seat and offered some to Ron and Harry. He shook his head.

"I couldn't." I pushed some in his hand.

"Well I said to take some. I can't eat all this by myself." Harry, Ron, and I pigged out on all the sweets. A little while later a girl with bushy hair slid the door open.

"Have you guys seen a frog. Neville lost his." We shook our heads. She sighed and kept looking. Hours later the train came to a stop. We left the train and followed the others outside.

"First years." I recognized the voice as Hagrids.

"Hagrid," harry and I yelled at the same time.

"Harry. Eris. Good to see you two." He then herded us to boats. Four to a boat. Harry, Ron, that girl from ealier, and I took one boat. Hagrid sat in his own at the head of everyone else.

The girl who's name I learned was Hermione sat next to me. We held the light up. The castle came to view and we all caught our breath. It was beautiful.

I felt drawn to it. When we got to shore Hagrid led us inside the castle where an older women met us. She had graying hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. Her face was stern and you could tell she meant business. She wore emerald green robes.

She said a speech that I wasn't listening to and then left. I caught enough to know to stay put. "Fred and George told me we had to fight a troll." I rolled my eyes.

Like we'd have to do that. Soon we were called in. Hermione started telling me about how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. "I read that in Hogwarts: a history," she said.

I looked up at the teachers table to see Snape. He was glowering at some students that were wearing yellow. Probably from the houses. I think Hufflepuff.

Yes I read Hogwarts: a history. It was a good read. I didn't listen until my brothers name was called. There seemed to be a debate and then it said "Gryffindor."

No doubt about it. I had to be put in Gryffindor. "Potter, Eris!" I looked up at the heads table. Snape nodded and gave me a smile smile. Dumbledor's eyes twinkled and a smile graced his lips.

I sat on the stool. "Ah Eris Potter. So much like your mum. Good personality. Not a bad mind. You tend to be mischivious and can be cunning. Hm Slytherin maybe. Your exceptionally brave. Give your life up for anyone you care for wouldn't you. Maybe Gryffindor?" I remembered that Malfoy kid was in Slytherin.

I didn't want to be put there. Even if Snape was the head. "You know Slytherin will help you go far."

The hat seemed to debate about it. I could feel the seconds tick by. Why was it taking so long? "Yes I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!"

**So didn't see that coming lol. I have some announcements I just want to thank ladybug213 and lolsmileyface6 for favoriting the story. I also want to thank nightworldangel for following. **

**Oh and I changed the cats name from Aces to Sterling.**

**For the people that like the story could you please review. I love getting comments on stories. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love so Silent

Chapter Six

The room went silent. Like dead silent. I knew that the two houses had a rivalry. So why would the hat put me in both houses. Was it trying to kill me. I looked up at the heads table behind me.

Snape had a face devoid of all emotions. Dumbledors eyes hadn't stopped twinkling. Was this man crazy. Fred, George, and my brother started to clap. After them was Ron and Hermione. Soon the whole Gryffindor table joined in.

Snape sent a death glare at the Slytherins. They soon started clapping also. I could see the wheels in there heads turning. Should they accept this or not. I was in Slytherin after all. Even if I had to be associated with Gryffindors. They soon came to a decision.

There table erupted into louder applauses. Decideing that having one of the Potter twins even if they had to share me with Gryffindors would work out. Dumbledor stood up. "Eris please follow me. Professor Snape and McGonagall will you join us. Everyone else let the feast begin!"

Dumbledor led me outside into the hall. "Headmaster its not safe for her to be in my house," Snape said. Oh I love how they talk about me like I'm not even here.

"Severus you saw the applause. They accept her." I sighed.

"Hello. I'm standing right here you know." Dumbledor turned around.

"Ah yes Eris. Now you'll have a room in both the Slytherin common room and Gryffindors. You have to stay in each place at least once a night. So if you stay in Gryffindor you'll have to stay in Slytherin at least one night. I suggest you start making friends in both places."

McGonagall gave me a worried look but left with Dumbledor. As I made to move to go inside Snape stopped me. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Eris be careful around the Slytherins. They are a nasty bunch." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine." He nodded and allowed for me to go inside. He didn't follow. Probably to go to his chambers. I waved at Harry and Ron. Tonight I would be going to the Slytherin table.

Dumbledor was right. I needed to make friends there. That Draco kid waved me over. I can at least give him a chance. "Hey Eris," Draco said. "These are my friends Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson." I smiled at them.

They didn't seem to bad. I spent the time talking to them. I found Pansy to be snobbish but bearable. The only thing I couldn't stand about her was the fact that she was obssessed with Draco.

It was bloody annoying. After dinner I followed the Gryffindors to there common room. I needed to see Harry. We haven't really been away from each other very long our whole lifes. So I knew I wasn't ready to spend a night in the dungeons.

Harry waved me over to where he and Ron was. "I feel sorry for you," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Because you have to deal with the Slytherins. Expecially Malfoy." I glared at him.

"There not that bad." Both boys gave me unbelieving looks. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on a couch. I spent the next hour or so talking to them. Finally I went upstairs to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Love so Silent

Chapter Seven

The next morning I couldn't remember what I had dreamed of. Only this bad feeling hanging over me. Shrugging it off I changed into my school uniform. It had a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor on it. The tie was gold and green. Mixed well together.

Hermione looked over at me. "That actually looks nice together," she said. Parvati and Lavender agreed. I looked at myself in the mirror and silently agreed. Only thing I was worried about was how I would keep both houses liking me. Heading down to breakfast I sat at the Gryffindor table this time.

We were given our timetables. I groaned. Potions wasn't until sixth hour.

That sucked. I crammed the paper into my pocket and headed to my first hour. The day went by slow. I managed to live through five hour. We then went to lunch. I looked up at the teachers table to see Snape. He nodded at me and began to talk to Quirrel again.

The twins plopped themselves down on either side of me. "So we were told your a pranker." I picked up a piece of bacon.

"Yes I am. Whats it to you?" Smiles spread across they're faces.

"We have a proposition for you," Fred said.

"How would you like to help us with a prank," George asked? I pretended to think about it. I ate my bacon and put on a thoughtful face. The boys looked at me with pleading faces. Laughing I nodded.

"Of course I'll help a fellow pranker." They smiled and engulfed me in a hug.

"Meet us in the common room after dinner," they said in unison. I watched them leave with their friend. Shaking my head I stood up and walked over to Blaise and Pansy. Draco was no where in sight.

I walked with them to Potions. As I was about to go sit with Harry, Draco stopped me. He had come out of nowhere. Instead I was pulled to sit by him. Blaise and Pansy sat behind us.

The classroom went silent when Snape walked in. His robes billowing behind him. What a dramitic entrance. What I didn't know was we'd come costumed to seeing this in the years to come.

**Sorry it took me longer than I expected to upload. Its a little boring in this chapter but I have plans for future chapters. Hopefully it will get better. If you will please Review. I love to hear what you guys have to say about the story. **

**P.S. Thanks to Jordan Lynn and Lightbabe for reviewing. I loved reading them.**

**Thanks to Lightbabe and ImGrac3fulButFi3rc3 for favoriting. **

**And thanks to Timbers number1 girl and HermioneHolmesEverdeen for following. It means so much to see those things! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Love so Silent

Chapter Eight

He began the class with a lecture about potions. His silky voice filled the room. By looking around I could see bored and scared faces. Slytherins were the ones with the bored face. Yeah a few Gryffindors had it too. But it was a well known fact by now that Snape didn't like Gryffindors. That worried me at first.

My thoughts had been filled with what if he didn't like me because I also got placed in Gryffindor. Then I remembered I was also a Slytherin. My worries then disappeared.

His lecture stopped and he began to ask questions. Or more like embarrass my brother. I frowned at that. My hand went up each time. He ignored Hermione and I and only focused on one thing. Harry. Harry began to get irritated. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione or Eris does, though, why don't you try them?"

A few people laughed. Snape was not happy. He proceeded to tell Harry the answers. "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." I shook my head and groaned slightly. The class didn't improve for the rest of the hour. Gryffindor kept having misshaps.

Snape paired us with our table partners. Draco and I were almost over when Neville's potion blew up in his face. He began to get covered with boils. He groaned in pain. Snape jumped to action. "Finnigan take Longbottom to the hospital wing." Seamus quickly did as told.

I winced upon seeing Neville. Oh that's got to hurt. Draco and Pansy were laughing. Blaise was indifferent. I smacked Draco's arm. "Ow, Eris. Bloody hell." I glared at him.

"Be nice," I hissed. He rolled his eyes at me. At least he was done laughing. We all were told to finish our potions. At the end of the class he had us bottle the potions and bring them up. I was about to leave when Snapes voice stopped me.

"Eris stay please." Harry gave me a worried look. I just smiled reassuringly at him. Draco smirked at me and left with the other three. He knew I wasn't in trouble. Slytherins rarely got in trouble with Snape. I sat back down until all the other students were gone.

Snape stood up and walked over to me. "How's your first day so far?" I could see the worry in his eyes. I assume its because I'm in two houses. Rivals at that.

I shrugged. "Its been good. I've enjoyed all my classes. I've made friends in both houses." He nodded.

"Good, good. Thats all I needed to say." He walked over to his desk and wrote on a piece of partchment. I stood up as he walked back over to me. "Give this to your next teacher. It says why you were late." I took the partchment and flashed him a smile.

Grabbing my bag I turned and left. I was stopped by Dumbledor at the door. "Miss. Potter."

"Headmaster." He smiled down at me and allowed me to leave.

**Snape P.O.V.**

I watched Eris leave. Albus walked in as she left. I watched the exchange and sighed. There could only be one reason why he was here. I walked back over to my desk. Grabbing a few papers that I needed to look at. I was trying to make myself look busy.

Maybe he'll take the hint that I don't want to talk. "Severus friend." I sighed. No luck. I raised my head to look at the old man. That annoying twinkle was in his eyes.

"Good evening headmaster." He chuckled.

"She's a pretty thing isn't she Severus?" I nodded.

"At least she's not a dunderhead like her brother." Albus laughed.

"Ah Sevreus. You need a companion. Perhaps a cat?" I scowled at that.

"I have no intentions of getting a cat, Albus."

"It was just a thought. Now for the real reason I came." I put down my quill.

**Here's the next chapter! It's not that exciting I know. I'm grounded right now and I'm not suppose to be on here but I had to update. Anywhore I don't know when my next update will be. If you get lucky it will maybe be tomorrow. All depends if I can sneak some writing in. **

**Leafstone: Yeah I like to do the unexpected in my stories a lot. I haven't read a story with that happening yet and decided to try it. **

**To everyone else thanks for Reviewing! Keep it up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love so Silent

Chapter Nine

Later that night I met the twins in the common room as I said I would. They told me what they planned to do. All I had to do was make sure Peeves was there. Not hard. I yawned and went upstairs.

Weeks went by and it was Halloween night. I was sitting with the Slytherins that night. Blaise and I were talking quietly together when I looked up to find Hermione missing from the Gryffindor table. I turned to Pansy. "Do you know where Hermione is?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You mean Granger?" I nodded. Not even trying to correct her. "I heard she was in the girls bathroom all day crying." She snickered. I glared at her and stood up. Hermione was my friend and I wasn't just going to sit around while she was crying.

Which is why I missed Quirrel running in and yelling troll. Maybe if I had known the trouble I'd be in I wouldn't have gone.

No I would have. Its my friend after all. I slipped into the bathroom. I could hear Hermione sniffing. "Hermione?" She opened the door and wiped the tears from her eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "What.." I was interrupted by the door slamming closed.

The room was filled with a foul odor. Hermione's face went pale. Turning around slowly I came face to face with a troll. I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed.

Hermione joined in with me. That upset the troll. A club missed my head by inches. I through myself at Hermione. Slamming us both to the floor. We crawled over to the sinks. Hiding underneath them. The troll raised his club over his head.

Bringing it down on top of the sinks. Hermione shoved us under another one. Water spurted out of the now broken sink. My clothes were soaked. They clung to my skin. Another scream left my mouth as the troll brought down his club again.

The door burst open revealing Harry and Ron. I shoved Hermione over to them. Harry grabbed ahold of the club. He was holding on tight. His wand went up the nose of the troll. Ew gross. I heard Herione say to Ron "swish and flick."

Harry dropped. The club rose above the trolls head. Ron lost concentration and dropped. Hitting the troll and knocking him unconcious. I scrambled to get out of the way before I was crushed to death. Harry walked over to grab his nose. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He wiped off the trolls boogers. "Thats gross," he muttered. The door swung open revealing McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel. Upon seeing Quirrel my shoulder stung. I winced slightly.

Snape walked over to me. He offered his hand to help me up. I took it. "Oh my Goodness. Explain yourselves both, of you!" Hermione stepped foward.

"Its mine and Eris's fault professor." I looked over at her. Slightly caught off guard. Slowly I nodded. Agreeing with Hermione. Harry better be happy that I love him.

"Miss. Granger," McGonagall said? "Potter?" Hermione sighed.

"We went looking for the troll Eris and I read about them and thought that we could handle it. But we were wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us we'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do," McGonagall said. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your two's part and I'm very dissapointed in you two. Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your guys's lack of judgement. As for you two gentleman I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck."

I hung my head. Whispering to Harry I told him I was staying in the Slytherin dorms tonight. Pansy wanted me to stay with her tonight. Snape motioined for me to follow him.

When we were far enough away from them he stopped to glare at me. I looked up at him with fake innocense. He sighed.

"Why did you lie for them?" I stared up blankly at him. Like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean. If you had payed attention you would know I left during dinner. Hermione was telling the truth." I've always been a good liar.

So when Snape shook his head at me and obviously not buying my lie I was suprised. He's the first one to ever call me on a lie. The rest of the walk to the dungeons was done in quiet.

He was still mad at me for lying to him. We stopped outside Slytherin common room. "Eris promise me you'll be more careful. Don't go looking for trouble. Just be safe." I nodded.

Then gave him a quick hug. I slipped into the common room. Pansy dragged me upstairs to gossip.

**So I'm still grounded but had some time at home by myself. Here's another chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Love so Silent

Chapter Ten

For the next few days I stayed with the Slytherins. I've grown closer to them. Which is why I wasn't involved with the whole Fluffy business. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over to me. They told me about the dog and Hagrid. Then how Snape had a limp. I rolled my eyes.

"Its not him Harry." Harry looked irritated. He let go the Snape thing for awhile. It wasn't until the day of quiditch. I played on the Slytherin team. A chaser. I was sitting with the Gryffindors.

Hermione and I were taking turns using the binoculars when Harry's broom started to mess up. He was being flung around. A gasp caught in my throat.

Oh god. What if he falls? I covered my eyes. Hermione grabbed her wand and left. Saying something about it was Snape who was cursing the broom. I grabbed the binoculars and looked toward the teachers stand. Snape was indeed whispering something. But so was Quirrel.

The next instance Snapes robes caught on fire. Stopping him and Quirrels chants. Harry's broom went back to normal. He sped off. Having spotted the snitch. Next thing I know Harry fell off the broom and hit the ground. He looked like he was about to puke.

"He caught the snitch," Lee yelled! I cheered along with the others. Then raced down onto the field. Harry was taken to the hospital wing.

The weeks flew by and before I knew it Christmas break was here. All my friends in Slytherin were leaving so I planned to stay in the Gryffindor dorms. I sat beside Harry watching him and Ron play wizards chess. Hermione walked over to us dragging a trunk behind her.

She said goodbye and left us to go find a way into the restricted section. To find anything on Nicolas Flamel. Christmas morning came soon enough. I was woken by Harry and Ron shaking me awake. I groaned and tried to push them away.

"Eris get up," Ron winned! "Its Christmas!" That had me waking up. I raced them down the stairs. "Presents!" I laughed and grabbed mine. I had one from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, and an unmarked one. I gazed curiously at the unmarked one.

Who could it be from? I opened the unmarked one first. Inside was a letter and necklace. I opened the letter hoping it said who it was from. All it said was that it was my mothers and they were suppose to give it to me. I traced a finger over it.

It had a green jewel inbetween wings. I loved it. From Hermione I got a book. From Ron and Harry sweets. My favourite kind. From Pansy I got a dress. From Mrs. Weasley a sweater with my initial on it. From Draco I got expensive looking robes. The last one was from Snape.

I pealed away the silver wrapping. Inside was a letter and a bracelet.

_Dear Eris,_

Wear this bracelet at all times. If your ever in trouble just grip it and think of me. I'll come.

S.S

I smiled and had Harry clasp it. "Who's it from," he asked?

"Snape." They both grimiced but didn't say anything. Harry got an invisibility cloak from our father. We plan on using that to get the information we need. Getting up I told the boys I would be back later. I needed to go say thanks to Snape.

I walked down to the dungeons. When I got to his classroom I knocked. "Enter." I rolled my eyes. Pushing open the door I saw him lift his head to see who it was. Upon seeing me a smile graced his lips.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He glanced down at my wrist. Probably to make sure I had the bracelet on. I smiled up at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the bracelet." He nodded.

"You'll keep it on won't you?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Run along. I'm sure your friends are missing you." I laughed but started to leave. Turning back to him I gave him a quick hug and left.

**So here's another chapter. If you have any suggestions you want to see in the story just message me. Things will pick up in second year which will come in a few chapters. Also the necklace is in my images so go and see if you want. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Love so Silent

Chapter Eleven

Later that night Harry and I snuck to the library using his cloak. Once we got there we split up to find the book faster. I browsed the shelves. My finger lightly trailed over them as I read the names. I picked up a book and opened it. I had flipped through the pages scimming them when I thought I had found something. Just as I was about to read closer into it I heard a scream. It was shut up right away.

Oh god. Harry opened one of those screaming books. I heard a crash and a whispered Eris. I heard Filch coming a willed Harry to leave me. I ducked behind a shelf.

I heard the weezing of Filch as he walked by. Covering my mouth with my hand I shuffled deeper into the shadows. Thank god he didn't notice me. As soon as I was sure he was gone I slipped out of my hiding spot.

As I was making my way back to the common room I was stopped by none other than Snape. He glowered down at me. I looked down at my feet. Not able to look into his disappointed eyes. Damn Harry. Damn Nicolas Flamel. "Follow me," his silky voice commanded. It deffinetly didn't sound happy. I followed him to his office.

As soon as we were in the room he turned on his heel. Making me run into him. I wasn't expecting him to stop so soon. I jumped back. "What do you think you were doing out past curfew? You know its against the rules. You should be glad I found you and not Filch! Five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." I kept looking guiltyly at the floor.

Pretending to be mesmorized by it. "You'll have a week worth of detention with me." I heard him sigh. "Eris look at me." I really didn't want to but knew I couldn't disobey a teacher.

I slowly raised my gaze to meet his. "I told you to be careful. Not to go out getting in trouble."

"I'm sorry I know I promised. I'll try to not let it happen again." Fat chance that'll happen. I can already see being Harry's twin wasn't going to keep me out of trouble. But for Snape I would try. He nodded. Accepting my answer.

"Which common room are you staying in?" I thought about it. I was planning on staying in the Gryffindor common room. Knott was the only Slytherin that had stayed and I wasn't comfortable enough to be along with him yet.

"Gryffindor." He motioned for me to follow. This way I wouldn't get in trouble for being out past curfew. Well more trouble.

I walked beside Snape not saying anything. I knew he was still angry with me. The only good thing that came out of this night was now I knew what book we needed. After that we can find out what Fluffy is guarding. He stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait. She glared down at me. "You shouldn't be awake at this hour," she said.

I glared at the portrait. Now I was being nagged by a dead person's picture. Just great. Snape smirked upon seeing this. Oh this amused him did it. Without even a goodbye I hissed the password and angryily walked in. I wanted to slam the door but couldn't.

It closed by itself. Making a soft click as it latched. I huffed. Upon hearing the portrait open Harry and Ron looked up.

They jumped up from they're seats and ran over to me. "Are you alright," Harry asked? "I'm sorry I left. Filch was coming. You didn't get caught by him did you?" I sighed and shook my head.

Its not like Harry meant to get me caught. "No Snape caught me."

"Bugger," Ron muttered. "What he do?"

"He gave me detention for a week and five points of both my houses." Ron looked slightly relieved.

"You got off better than most people would." He walked back over to the couches while pulling some sweets out of his pocket. I watched as he flopped down on the couch and popped something into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that I know your fine and got off mildly well I'm going to sleep." I looked up at Harry and saw that he did look tired. I nodded at him and wished him sweet dreams.

After saying a goodnight to Ron I went up to my room and fell asleep. Christmas break came to an end and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts. As soon as she was back she wanted to know if we found anything. Harry shook his head. I smiled and nodded.

Later that day they followed me to the library. We found the book without any trouble. Hermione browsed through it. "It says here he was an alchemist. He made the Philospheres stone. Its said to give whoever owns it eternal life."

We all froze. "It makes since," Harry said. "Snape wants it so he can live forever." I rolled my eyes.

"No he doesn't Harry. I've told you a thousand times. He isn't trying to steal anything."

"I still say its him," he muttered. I sighed. Not wanting to fight any longer.

"Now what," Ron says. We all look over to Hermione. She shrugged.

"We wait."

**Sorry if I get any information about Flamel wrong. I haven't seen or read the book in so long. If I did mess anything up just tell me. Anywhore Review! I love reading them and I'll get the next chapter up hopefully soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

Love so Silent

Chapter Twelve

Waiting is boring. I know I promised Snape I'd not go looking for trouble but I knew this was the only way to prove to Harry and Ron that Snape was innocent. Of course they'd still never believe me. I sighed and flopped down next to Pansy and Draco. I was staying in the Slytherin dorms tonight.

Pansy was as usual trying to catch Draco's attention. Draco was ignoring her. Well wasn't this just fun. After a few moments Pansy's nagging voice was giving me a headach. "Ugh Pansy please be quiet," I growled while rubbing my head. She stopped and glared at me.

"I can talk all I want Eris." Her snobby voice just irritated me more. I turned in my seat to face her. I wasn't usual a mean person but I was already in an irritated mood before. My eyes narrowed at her.

Pinning her under my gaze. Then I said in my most commanding tone," Pansy if you don't be quiet I will hex you." She wavered under my glare. I saw her shrink back slightly. That had me wincing on the inside. God how I hated hurting people.

"I'm sorry Pansy," I said in a silky tone. "That was out of line. Will you just please be quiet for a while. I have a headach." She nodded.

"Of course Eris." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she said this. You see I don't know what it is but I have a way with people. My voice changes when I want people to believe something or do something. It gets soft and mesmorizing. You can't help but want to do or believe as it says. I really don't understand it but it comes in handy.

Expecially right now. Draco and Blaise sent me thankful looks. They both cared about Pansy but couldn't stand her sometimes. In the last couple months I've come to realize that Slytherin may not be as close as Gryffindor is but they look out for each other.

They have they're own way of caring. Its weird but works. I heard a pounding on the otherside of the portrait door. An older year got up to answer it. Probably thinking it was some first year who forgot the password. I looked around and realized all us first years were here.

Shrugging I turned back to Blaise. "There's nobody here," the older year said. He sounded irritated. "Bloody Weasley twins. Probably trying to prank us.

That did sound like them. He closed the door and walked back over to his group. Blaise and I were playing wizards chess. Draco sat watching us with a critical eye. Pansy was talking with Bullstrode.

As I was reaching to do my turn something shoved my shoulder. I knocked over to the piece I was about to pick up. My eyes hardened in annoyance when I looked over to see who had done it. Nobody was there. Just empty space. I blinked.

"Are you alright," Blaise asked? He had turned his attention to where I was looking.

"Yes Fine." I moved my piece and waited for him to move. It might have been nothing. A few seconds later something hit my face. I looked down at my lap to find a pebble. What the hell?

Discreetly I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Another pebble was thrown my way. It had appeared out of thin air. Harry. I rolled my eyes. Could have been subtler Harry. I heard a shoe loose its footing for a second. Then a muffled ow. I smirked.

Standing up I grabbed my king and moved it. "Checkmate." Then inclined my head toward him. Without a goodbye I started to head for the portrait door. I only hoped Harry, Ron, and Hermione were following.

It wouldn't be to good if they were to be found. I winced at the thought. The portrait swung open and as soon as it was closed the invisibility cloak was off.

Three Gryffindors appeared. "About bloody time," Ron muttered. Hermione hit him.

"Language Ron."

"Yes Ron," I said. "Wouldn't want to get into a bad habit." He glared at me.

"We have more important issues guys. Snape is going after the stone." I rolled my eyes.

"Harry for the last Snape is not trying to steal the stone," I whisper yelled. "He's one of the people protecting it."

"How do you know?" I sighed.

"I just do." Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"We won't know who it is unless we get going," Hermione said. Harry grabbed the cloak and made it fit over us all. We quickly moved through the corridors. When we got to the forbidden corridor we pull it off. Hermione opened the door.

"We're to late," she said. I peeked in and saw that Fluffy was already asleep. A harp was playing. We all walked in. I walked foward to look at Fluffy better. I spotted the trap door under his paw.

"Harry help me pick up its paw." Ron gaped. Not liking the idea of getting anywhere near the sleeping dog. As soon as the paw was off the trap door I pulled it up. "So who wants to go first?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Where's your Gryffindor courage," I said. "The sence of adventure." I was joking with them and decided I'd go first.

"Harry where's the music," Hermione asked? A drop of drull landed on Rons shoulder.

"Eww," he said. "Gross." I looked up slowly. There was a mean looking three headed dog. I jumped into action. Grabbing Ron I pulled him with me through the hole. Harry and Hermione soon followed. You could hear the growls and snapping of the dogs jaws up above.

I felt something slid over me. "Something touched me," Ron yelled. I gasped when the vine like things wrapped around my waist. Making its way up my body. "I've read about these," Hermione said. "They don't like sunlight. You have to be still."

Ron was anything but still. He was thrashing around. "Ron calm down. They'll kill you faster," I said.

"Oh thats bloody great," he yelled. Hermione disappeared.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry yelled! I soon followed. We could now hear they're histericall screaming.

"Calm down," Hermione yelled. They of course didn't yell. Pointing my wand I said the spell to create light or sun. The Devils Snare quickly fell away. Harry and Ron dropped to the floor.

We glared at them and went on to the next challenge. We came to another room. This one was filled with the sounds of fluttering. Like a thousand wings.

I glanced up and saw what looked like keys with wings. I noticed the others run over to the door. I rolled my eyes and spotted a broom. Which one would open that door. Hermione came up behind me.

"It would be the oldest looking key," she said. All of us looked around for it.

"There," Ron shouted. It was the biggest and slowest of them all. Easy. We nominated Harry for this one. He mounted the broom and took off. As soon as he was in the air the smaller keys took after him. In small protions they were OK but all of them at once that was bad.

They flooded around Harry. Making it hard to see him at times. Harry chased the key around the room. Several times he almost got it but the other keys got in the way. Finally he reached out and caught it. "Here," he yelled while tossing it to me.

I caught it and ran over to the door. It slid in and clicked open. "Harry," I yelled. Harry turned the broom and flew over to us. A hord of angry looking flying keys behind him. As soon as Harry was inside the room we slammed the doors shut.

On the other side you heard several bangs. Most likely the keys hitting the door. We turned around to see what was waiting for us this time. The room was dark.

I tried to make out what could be in the room with us. Ron stepped foward and it triggered the room. Fire shot from their places. Lighting the room in a glow.

In front of us was a human size board game of Wizard Chess. We began to play. It went on. Each of us played as a piece. I winced everytime the other chess pieces would get hit. Afraid that, that would be one of us. Finally Ron told us to go on. At first I didn't know what he meant.

Then I knew. He was going to sacrafice himself for us. As soon as he did it I grabbed Hermione. Pulling her along with me.

Harry followed behind us. We went through the door to find goblets. Hermione read the riddle.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
_

Right away I knew that Snape had done this one. I looked around and saw that fire blocked our exit and our next challenge. Hermione stepped foward to figure it out. I stood back.

The possibilities flying through my mind. Hermione and I came to the conclussion at the same time. She picked up the two. "Are you sure this is right," Harry asked?

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "As sure as you hate Snape." He glared at me.

"Eris there's only enough for you two. I'll drink the other one and go get help." We nodded. I turned to Harry.

"Cheers. May we live a long life." Harry chuckled.

"I'll be laughing if this turns out to be poison." I laughed and gulped my portion down then handed it to Harry. Harry mimicked my actions. I felt my body grow ice cold. Grabbing Harry's hand we jumped through the fire. We were in another room.

Harry gasped at who he saw. Quirrel stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. He turned around. "Yes its me Potter."

"Let me see him," a raspy voice said. I looked around before finally getting that it was coming from Quirrel or more likely his turban. Quirrel started to unwrap the turnan. Then he slowly turned around.

Showing a face. "

I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. My master showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil... there is only power, and those too weak to understand it... Since then, I serve him faithfully, although I have let him down many times."

"Where's the stone," the raspy voice said again.

"We don't know," Harry said.

"They lie. Put them in front of the mirror." Quirrel pushed us over to it. I looked and saw Harry and I. He reached into his pocket and took out the stone. Then slipped it into mine. I blinked. Feeling the weight of the stone. "What do you see?"

Harry told his story. A plan quickly formed into my head. "I see myself beside a great leader. We've taken over the wizarding world." I put on a wishful face. Making it seem dazed.

"The boy lies," came the voice. It didn't go unnoticed by me when it left me out. Good it thinks I'm telling the truth. I kept pretending I was mesmorized by what was in the mirror.

Quirrel stepped foward toward Harry. Harry whom was standing beside me stepped closer to me. I slipped the stone into his pocket. "There in his pocket," came Voldermorts voice again.

Harry grabbed my arm pulling me toward the way we came. I ran after him. We were stopped short by a wall of fire. We stopped and turned around. "After them." Quirrel seemed to float toward us. Harry jumped in front of me. Or tried.

Quirrel knocked him back. Grabbing both of us. Well he tried. As soon as he touched us his hands turned to dust. He stepped back. A confused look on his face. Then glared at us. I don't know what he was trying to do but I raised my hand like Harry did.

It touched Quirrels face and chest. He was reduced to a pile of ash quickly. I leaned against Harry thinking it was over.

We looked up when we heard a deep scream. A shadow like thing came at us. I fell unconcious.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. A whomping 2,358 words. Wow thats a lot. Sorry if some of it isn't accurate. Well it is fanfiction after all lol. Anyway I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing. It makes my day to see that I have new reviews. Also for my new followers and favorites. Thanks so much! It means a lot that you guys like this story.**

**The end of first year is almost here. I think one more chapter before second year. I will be writing this story as one big one. So all seven years will be in this. **

**Keep Reviewing! **


	13. Chapter 13

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirteen

I awoke and rolled over. When did my bed become so uncomfortable. Cracking open my eyes I realized this wasn't my room. The events came rushing back. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron were standing or sitting around Harry and I's beds.

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco kept to one side of my bed while Hermione and Ron kept to my other. I knew they were only putting up with each other because of me. Well at least they care enough to do that. Its a step at least. I smiled at my friends.

They asked me what had happened and I caught myself lying. Saying that I couldn't remember. Hermione nodded at me. Telling me that she thought it was a good idea.

Its not that I don't trust my friends. Its just I don't know if Dumbledor wanted them to know. Our friends were soon ushered out. Harry and I were free to go.

Even though that sounded amazing to get out of here I wasn't looking foward to it. If I left that meant I would have to go talk to Snape. I wasn't foward to it. Once again I disobeyed him. I got changed into clothes that Pansy had brought me.

"I'm going to go talk to Snape," I told Harry.

"Why?"

"Just because." He smirked.

"You fancy Snape." His smirk fell into a grimace. "That's not something I even want to think of." I rolled my eyes.

"I do not fancy Snape, Harry." He just nodded but his eyes told me he believed otherwise. I huffed and headed for the dungeons. Dragging my feet as I did. I got plenty of stares from people. I ignored them and trudged on. I finally stood in front of the door.

Gathering my courage I raised my fist and knocked. "Enter." I pushed open the door. Snape looked up from his papers. Relief flooded his face when he saw me. He pushed back his chair and stood up. "Your alright." It didn't sound like a question so I stayed quiet.

"How did we get to the hospital wing," I asked? "Fire surrounded the entrance." He walked around his desk to come stand in front of me. Slowly he grabbed my wrist and brought it up.

"Your bracelet told me where you were. Apparently before you passed out you grabbed your bracelet." He let go of my wrist. I let it drop back to my side. "I was so worried, Eris. When I first got there I thought you two were dead."

Guilt instantly flooded me. I felt really bad about worrying him. "Sorry."

"At least you used your bracelet." He moved back to his desk. I moved silently behind him. Coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Thank you," I whispered. He looked up at me.

"For what?"

"For coming when I called you." He layed down his quill.

"Whenever your in trouble or need me I will always come. I promise you Eris. Now run along. The feast should be begininng soon." I slowly left his room. I found my friends already there. I remembered this was the last feast. Tomorrow we would be going home. I grimaced and sat down at the Slytherin table.

They were all talking about what they would be doing this summer. When it came to me I just shrugged. Saying who knew but I did know. It was just be another dreadful summer with the Dursleys. I wasn't looking foward to going back.

I stayed in the Slytherin common room so I could talk to Pansy. In the morning I quickly packed what I had there then said goodbye to my friends and headed to the Gryffindor common room. There I packed what I had there. Sterling jumped up on my bed and rubbed up against my arm.

"Oh there you are Sterling. Where have you been?" I picked him up and left my trunk. They would be waiting for us downstairs for when we leave. I carried Sterling downstairs with me.

The common room was filled with friends saying goodbye to each other. I went up to Hermione. Harry and Ron would be meeting us downstairs. After finding all my friends and even the twins ambushed me. Telling me they can't wait to start pranking with me again next year.

I laughed and nodded. I told Harry there was one last person I needed to find. After grabbing Sterling once more I made my way down to the dungeons. The door was already open.

Snape as predicted was behind his desk grading papers. He looked up upon my entrance. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He got up and walked over to me.

"Do try to keep out of trouble." I laughed.

"Will do boss." He scowled at the name. On a whim I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Professor. Have a good summer." He stood frozen.

I turned to leave. As I was leaving I heard, "Goodbye Eris." With those last words I headed to my brother. Maybe I could get through the summer. After all I had something to look foward to know.

**This is the last chapter for first year. The next chapter will be the start of year 2. Hope you guys like this chapter. Some more Snape in this one. Well Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Love so Silent

Chapter Fourteen

Year Two

I couldn't wait for summer to be over. It would have been bearable if we had gotten any letter. I expected letters from all my friends. Even Harry didn't get any. I didn't even get any from Snape. I figured I'd get at least one. But not there was nothing.

Did they forget about us or something? I shook those thoughts from my head. They couldn't have forgotten about us. They were probably just to busy. I flopped down onto my bed. Harry was already on his bed doing homework. Being the over acheiver I am I already had it all done.

Left the rest of my summer open. All summer there has been nothing to do. Harry tried to get me to help him but I already did all that. I wasn't about to do it again with him.

I was bored but not that desperate. "The both of you brats get down here," Uncle Vernons voice filled the house. Sighing I got up. Harry quickly stashed his homework under one of the floor boards.

I headed downstairs. As soon as we entered the living room Uncle Vernon started a lecture. "Now I want to review our plan for the evening." I grummbled under my breath.

He shot me a displeased look. "Dudley when the doorbell rings you will get the door and offer to take Mrs. Masons's coat. Petunia you will be waiting for them in the lounge graciously welcoming them to our home. Also compliment Mrs. Mason's dress or somthing. Then we will have dinner. When desert is served thats when I pull out the contract."

Dudley and Aunt Petunia both smiled. Uncle Vernon turned his beady eyes on me. "And what will you two be doing."

"We'll be up in our room making no noise and pretending we don't even exist," I said sarcastically. He nodded.

"That's right and if I here a sound you'll wish you were never born." I smirked but kept my mouth closed. The doorbell went off. Uncle Vernon shooed us off upstairs.

When I got upstairs I pushed open the door to our room and stopped. There on our bed was a bat like creature with huge tennis ball like eyes. "May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason," Dudleys voice floated upstairs.

"Harry Potter! Eris Potter! Dobby has waited a very long time to meet you two what an honor." I smiled "Erm hello." Harry looked confused as to why he was here?

"Who are you," Harry asked politely. The creature or Dobby gave a toothy grin.

"Dobby just Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf." I gave him a small smile.

"Well Dobby I don't mean to be rude but this isn't a good time for us to have visitors." Dobby looked distressed. Harry noticed and quickly added,"Not that we're not pleased to meet you."

Dobby sniffed from the tears falling down his face. "Dobby has an important message for the Potter twins yes he does." I motioned to my bed.

"Sit and we can talk." Dobby began to wail. Harry jumped to action.

"Dobby please be quiet." Dobby sniffed.

"Never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a witch or wizard."

Harry tried to cheer him up. "Then you haven't met any decent ones haven't you?" Dobby started hitting him.

Then began to shout," Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry begged," Please Dobby stop it." Dobby sniffed and wiped at his tears.

"Sorry Dobby was about to speal ill of his family the one he serves. House elves must punish themselves. We must serve one family until we are freed when our masters present us with clothes." I frowned. I thought the Dursleys were horrible.

Harry sighed. It was about time for the reason why he was here. "So Dobby what news do you have for us," he asked?

"Mr. and Miss. Potter must be careful. There will be a plot this year. A plot to harm Harry and Eris Potter. The both of you must not go back to Hogwarts." Harry instantly started to protest.

"Dobby we can't do that Hogwarts is our home. We don't belong here."

Dobby squeeked," Please listen to Dobby. You-Know-Who will put the two of you in mortal danger peril again." I frowned but Dobby continued to speak. "It is to dangerous please listen to Dobby." Dobby ran over to the lamp and started to hit himself.

I heard someone walking up to stairs. Quickly I pushed Dobby into the closet. "Hush." The doorknob turned. Uncle Vernons pudgy face peeked in.

"Be quiet the two of you or the both of you will wish you were never born."

"You already said that," I said. His face grew red but he slammed the door shut. I went over and opened the closet door. Dobby came tumbling out.

"See this is why we don't belong," Harry said.

"Harry and Eris Potter want to go back to Hogwarts even though their friends don't write to them?" Harry growled. It was obvious now what happened.

"Have you been stopping our letter?" Dobby chuckled nervously.

"Harry and Eris Potter must not be angry with Dobby. Dobby thought if you didn't revieve letters you wouldn't want to go back to school."

"Dobby give them to us," Harry growled. Dobby only shook his head.

"Only if Harry and Eris Potter agree they will not go back to school." I looked at Dobby and began to plead.

"Please Dobby. We need those letters."

"Give us those letter," Harry said. He lunged and managed to grab half the letters. The other half fell to the floor. Harry ran after Dobby. I walked over and noticed a few letters from my friends and Snape.

I opened my friends's letters first. They told me how they're summers were going. After a few letters they began to get worried when I didn't write back. Quickly I wrote them all replies.

Then open up Snapes. The first was from a couple weeks into summer.

**_Dear Eris,_**

**I hope your summer is going well. How are your aunt and Uncle treating you? Good I hope. How is your Potions essay going? I bet you've got it all done. Please write back as soon as possible. If there is anything you need all you have to do is ask.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.S**

The next one was sent about a month ago.

**_Dear Eris,_**

**Why haven't you written back. If this is because of your aunt or uncle do tell me I'll handle them. Write back.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.S**

I smirked at that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are afraid of him. The next one was sent yesterday.

**_Dear Eris,_**

**Happy twelve birthday. I know your Aunt and Uncle won't celebrate it so I sent you something. I hope you like it.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.S**

I looked to see a gift. Inside was a book. The last letter was sent today.

**_Dear Eris, _**

**You haven't been returning any of my letters. I'm lead to believe something has happened to you. For all I know their starving or torturing you. Write back as soon as you get this. If you don't in the next twenty- four hours I will have to come and sort this out myself.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.S**

I quickly got a my quill and partchment.

**_Dear professor Snape,_**

**_I'm fine. No there not starving or torturing me. There was just some complications with the mail. I loved the gift. Can't wait for term to start! I already got all my homework done. No suprise there._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_Eris Potter_**

I sent it off Harry's owl. Right in time to. Uncle Vernon came up yelling. His face was red. Redder than its ever been. He threw Harry in. I looked down at him and knew that Dobby had gotten us in trouble.

Harry told me what happened. So now they know we can't do magic or we get expelled. I climbed into bed wondering if Uncle Vernon would act on his threat tomorrow.

**Another chapter. The begining of second year. Hope you enjoyed! Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifteen

So its official. I feel like a prisoner in this household. Uncle Vernon went through with his threat. There are now bars on our window. Lovely. The last couple days have been pretty horrible. They didn't feed us for a whole day and now we only get bread and water.

I mean what is this? Prison. No they get fed better in prison. I looked down at my bread with distaste. Harry sighed. "You need to eat it Eris." I wrinkled my nose.

"No its gross." I pushed my bread away. Its the kind with raisins in it. See what I mean by gross. It wouldn't be a problem if I could pick it out. I tried that to find out the bread is wheat. Wheat bread is just as gross.

Harry scowled at me and picked up the piece of bread. Then tackled me to my bed. "Eat it Eris. Your really skinny." I shook my head and clamped my mouth shut.

"Eat it!"

"Never!" He tried forcing my mouth open. We thrashed around. I wiggled my way out of his grip and fell to the floor. I hopped to my feet. Harry stood up still holding what was left of the bread.

It had crumbled and broke. Now there was a piece hanging and it looked mangled. "I won't eat it. Its gross." I knew I sounded like a whiney kid but I was picky about my food.

Harry sighed and threw the bread into the trash basket. I flopped back down on my bed. Harry walked over to the window to look out. Hedwig never returned after I sent my letters. I told Harry she had to deliever a lot of them. It could take her some time.

He was still worried though. "Go to sleep Harry," I said. "She'll be back in the morning." He did as I told him. I only hoped that I was right. I shot out of my bed. What was that?

Harry ran over to me. "Grab your trunk," he said. I looked over and saw Ron in what looked to be a flying car. The crash I heard was them taking off the bars. I grabbed my trunk and Sterling.

Harry handed them to Ron and began to climb over. I heard Uncle Vernon yell," they're escaping!" George motioned for me to hurry. Uncle Vernon burst into the room and grabbed my foot.

The twins grabbed each hand and pulled. Then Ron drove off. Uncle Vernon who still had a hold of my foot came toppling out of the window. Landing right in the bushes.

Aunt Petunia and Dursley started screaming. The twins pulled me into the car. I laughed and settled back into the seat. We flew for a long time. Finally a house came into view.

It was tall. It looked like they added stories when they needed more space. "Its not much but its home," Ron said. I smiled.

"I think its brilliant," Harry and I said at the same time. Ron smiled and got out of the car. We walked inside to find the lower level empty. Fred placed his finger to his lips.

"Shh we'll quietly get inside and mum won't find out."

A angry voice growled," And mum won't find out what?" I turned to see Mrs. Weasley. She looked the same as last time just more furious. "Car gone! Beds empty! No note! You could have been seen! You could have died!" I felt guilty that the boys were getting in trouble for helping us.

I hung my head. She put her arm around me. "Oh Eris, Harry I don't blame you two. You weren't the ones who told them to drive the enchanted car." I didn't feel any better. She led us into the living room.

"Make yourselves at home dears." She began to cook breakfast. As she did she muttered things to herself. "Wait until your father comes home. Never in my life have I seen such behaviour. I never saw this kind of behaviour from Percy, Bill, or Charlie."

I sunk down in my seat. Should have just told Snape to come get us. Then they wouldn't have gotten in trouble. "Mum we had to do it," Ron said. "They were starving them. They put bars on their windows!"

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Just pray to Merlin I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." Silence fell over us as we ate breakfast. That was until Ginny came down and gave a small squeel before running back upstairs. Harry looked after her.

"Whats up with her," he asked? Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's been talking about you all summer. Won't shut up about you." Harry smirked and looked at me.

"At least I don't have a certain professor on my tail." I glared at him and stomped on his foot under the table. His face scrunched up into one of pain.

"Ow Eris. That hurt."

"It was suppose to." No one brought up that subject. Ron who didn't want to talk about Snape brought the conversation to another subject. I've never been more happy about Rons dislike for Snape.

George and Fred kept glancing at me though. They had this mischivious look in their eyes. Great. I wasn't going to hear the end of this. Percy came down then. He yawned tiredly and sat down next to me.

"Morning Eris. Harry."

"Goodmorning Percy," I said happily. I was in a good mood. Mr. Weasley strode in then. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours. Harry and Eris arrived today." Mr. Weasleys face lit up.

"How was it?" Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "I mean you boys never do that again." But he winked at them. Obviously going to ask them about it when they were alone. He then turned to us. "Harry. Eris. Such a pleasure to meet you. Ron has told us a lot about you two." We smiled and greeted him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "They'll be staying awhile." She turned to us. "Make yourselves feel at home dears." She went back to cooking. Mr. Weasley sat beside me.

"You were raised with muggles right," he asked? I nodded. "What is a rubber duck used for?" I opened my mouth to answer when I realized I wasn't for sure. What was a rubber duck even used for? Besides sitting in your tub? I looked back up at Mr. Weasley.

"I'm not for sure." He looked disappointed but quickly began to ask me more questions. I smiled. So this is what a real family looks like?

**Another chapter. In the next one they'll be going to Diagon Alley. Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Love so Silent

Chapter Sixteen

A few days later we all were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley explained to us how you were to do it. Ron went first. He grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and threw it down. Then clearly said his destination. He disappeared in a puff a green.

Next was Harry and I's turn. We both climbed into the fireplace. Harry threw down the powder and announced where we wanted to go. I was barely able to realize that he had mispronounced it. We were sucked up and then spit out of another fireplace.

We came crashing through it. I coughed. The dust filled my lungs. Harry grabbed my hand. Seeing that we weren't in the place we were suppose to be. We walked out of the building.

We were met with stares and scary smiles. I moved closer to Harry. Those people were creeping me out. I didn't like the way they stared at us. Harry moved so he was in front of me and them. We moved through the crowd. "Eris? Harry?" We turned to see Snape.

He moved over to us. Upon seeing my freaked out face he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him. Sheilding me from the peoples stares. "What are you two doing here? This isn't a safe place for you." He directed this mostly to me.

"We had a misshap with the Floo," I said.

"Who are you staying with?"

"The Weasleys," Harry said. "We were suppose to go to Diagon Alley." He nodded and started to push us foward. I stayed close to him. Harry walked slightly in front of us. Snape kept me close to him. When we broke into Diagon Alley I moved slightly away.

Feeling much safer in this environment. Snape led us over to the family of red heads. Mrs. Weasley who looked frantic turned to see us walking over. She looked relieved when she saw that we were safe. She greeted Snape. "Thank you for finding them Severus."

"It was no problem Mrs. Weasley." He turned to see me. "Keep safe Eris." I saw George and fred making kissing faces behind him.

"Why don't you join us Severus. We're just going to the book signing." Fred and George started to shake their heads frantically. Trying to get they're mum to say no. Snape saw this and smirked.

"I would love to," he said. Fred and George just groaned and followed they're father. When we got there we made our way to the beginning of the line. From there I saw a man whom I was guessing was Gilderoy Lockhart. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione seemed to practically faint upon seeing him.

I rolled my eyes. The guy wasn't even that handsome. It was obvious he was a fake. It oozed from him. He spotted Harry and I. "Goog lord Eris and Harry Potter." The crowd parted for him.

He grabbed Harry by the arm and me by the waist. Wolf whistles filled the room. I squirmed in his hold. I didn't like this. I looked over to see Snape. He looked like he wanted to kill Lockhart at that moment. I gave him a help me look.

He shook his head. Mouthing sorry he couldn't do anything. "Come now Eris," Lockhart said. "Big smiles. The three of us will be worth the front page." I tried to get out of Lockharts grip but he tightened it. "Lady's and gentleman what an extraordinary moment this is! When Harry and Eris potter stepped in Flourish and Blotts to buy my autobiography, which I shall present to them, now free of charge. They had no idea that they will just be getting more than my autobiography Magical Me. Eris and Harry and their schoolmates will be recieving the real Magical Me.

Yes, ladies and gentleman this september I will be treaching Defense the Dark Arts at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy." The whole crowd went wild. My scowl deepened.

I was then handed his whole entire collection of works. I growled and threw them at Fred. "Here I'll buy my own. I don't want anything that git gives me."

Draco made his way through the crowd to us. His sneer placed on his face. I rolled my eyes. He flashed me a quick smile before turning to my brother. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter. Can't even walk into a bookstore."

Ginny stepped to Harry's defense. "He didn't want that," she growled! It had to be the first time she spoke in front of him. Draco sneered. "Look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes again.

"Draco be nice." Draco turned to me and smiled. He was about to say something when a voice stopped him.

"Well well Mr. Weasley and his family. Severus too. And good lord Eris and Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Lucious," Mr. Weasley said. His voice was strained and his teeth clenched.

"Busy time at the Ministry. A lot of raids... I hope they are paying you over time." He reached over into Ginnys couldron. He ignored the new Lockhart books and picked up an old tattered one. "Obviously not," he tsked. "What good is it to be a disgrace of a wizard and they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very good to what a disgrace of wizard is," Mr. Weasley growled.

Mr. Malfoys eyes sparkled with mischief. "Clearly with the company you keep I thought you couldn't sink any lower." Before I could under stand what was happening Mr. Weasley tackled Mr. Malfoy to the ground.

People screamed and jumped back from the men on the floor. Snape sighed and reached down to pull them apart. But not before Mr. Weasley threw and encylopedia at his face. "sixty points to Gryffindor," George yelled!

"He dad a hundred if you can knock him out," Fred said. They earned a glare from they're mother. Snape finally got them apart. Mr. Malfoy straightened his robes and hair.

"Here girl take your ratty old books its all your father can afford," he scowled. He left with a huff. Draco turned to look at me. He sent me a look that said sorry. I nodded to him.

"Its alright," I told him.

"See you at school Eris."

"You to Draco." He turned and left to go after his father. Mrs. Weasley was scolding her husband for fighting. Then the twins for rooting him on. Snape walked over to me.

"I'll see you at school," he whispered in his velvet voice. I nodded. "And stay out of trouble Miss. Potter." I laughed lightly.

"You know me. I'll try." He chuckled lightly. I felt his eyes on me as I was leaving. Well he's one thing I can look foward to seeing.

**I'm so glad to hear you guys are enjoying this story. Looking foward to read your reviews. **

**In answer to HermioneHolmesEverdeen- When she gets older they might get together. It will be a love story between them. **

**To every one else thanks for all the nice comments! **


	17. Chapter 17

Love so Silent

Chapter Seventeen

A few days later I found myself boarding the train to go back to school. Excitement ran through me. I'd be going home. Of course the fact that Lockhart would be there didn't put to much of a damper on things. I said goodbye to Hermione and made my way to the Slytherin compartments.

I had miss my friends. I slid open the compartment door and they went silent. Draco let out a relieved breath when he realized it was just me. "So whats the secret," I asked?

I walked over to sit by Blaise. He sent me a small smile. "Hello *Tesoro." I smiled at him.

"Hello love." I turned back to Draco. "So you gonna tell me?" He smirked at me.

"Why do you think theres a secret?" I gave him a look that said I'm not stupid.

"I know you Draco." He nodded.

"Nothing really. I was just telling them about what my father said." I stopped him by raising my hand.

"No need to go on." He smirked at that. Then turned to talk to Pansy who had been trying to capture his attention this whole time.

"How was your summer *Bello?" I faced Blaise. I missed him over the summer. And his annoying way of calling me things in Italian which I have no clue what they mean.

"It wasn't that spectaculer at begininng. Nothing really happened until I went to the Weasley's." Blaise wasn't like most Slytherins. He had nothing against Gryffindors, muggleborns, or blood traitors as people like to call them. He was neutral.

He wouldn't be rude unless being rude to. "Sounds boring," he frowned. I laughed.

"Yes well I don't get to do much at my aunt and uncles." He frowned. Pansy had overheard this part.

"Maybe this summer you can take turns staying at one of our houses," she said. At the thought her whole face lit up. I could see her already planning everyday. I laughed at her excitement. This was the part of my friends that nobody else get to see.

They had the fun part and put up a front of rude and scandallous. They told me it was because of they're parents. Excpecially Draco's. Honestly I think if people saw this side of them they would think there was something wrong with them.

"My parents might agree," Blaise said looking thoughtful. Pansy nodded.

"Mine will," she stated. I sighed.

"Only thing guys. My aunt and Uncle would never go for it." Pansy frowned. Blaise looked to be thinking. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just threaten them with Snape," he drawled. His was looking down at his wand. Which he was messing with.

"He's right," Pansy said. "If they say no just tell them Snape would come. That would make them say yes in an instant." She had a smirk plainted on her face.

"What if they still say no," I said. I was still frowning. Not sure if that would work.

"Then actually tell Snape that they won't let you leave," Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pansy nodded her agreement.

"He's help you. Its no secret that your his favorite student. Which may I add is weird. Everyone says that your the first to actually make him act like a human." I scowled at her. Not liking what she was saying about Snape.

"He acts like a human," I defended.

"To you and us Slytherins but to everyone else he's just mean." She was right but still. "So its set then." I looked back up at her. "You'll stay at each of our houses."

I only nodded. The train came to a stop and I began to gather my things. Sterling hissed when I almost dropped his cage. "Sorry," I muttered. Blaise followed me out. Then Pansy and Draco.

"Are you sitting with us or them," she asked? Whenever she talked about the Gryffindors she no longer held disgust for them. It was more of a dislike. But it was an improvement. I was proud of my friends. I knew most of they're dislike was a front.

It was only a matter of time before I got them on friendly terms. "I think I'll sit with them." She nodded. They left me to go find my brother and friends. I ended up finding the twins first.

They stopped me and dragged me along with them. After setting our luggage where everyone else did they drug me up to the Great Hall. I spotted my friends and dragged the twins with me. They each took a seat on either side of me. I looked to see that Ron and Harry weren't here. I frowned at that.

"Hermione where's Harry and Ron?" She gave me a worried look and shrugged.

"I haven't seen them at all. They weren't on the trian." I spent the rest of my dinner in worry and avoiding Lockharts stares. They really creaped me out. Snape who had to sit next to him scowled the whole time. It looked like he wanted to hex the man.

Not like I had a problem with that. It would help me. I forgot about Lockhart when the worry for my brother grew worse. Where was Harry and Ron?

**Here's another chapter. Its more of just a fill in. And a little in sight on the Slytherins. Sorry its so short. Anywhore Review! **

**P.S. Bello means Lovely in Italian.**

**Tesoro means Treasure **


	18. Chapter 18

Love so Silent

Chapter Eighteen

Later that night the boys walked in. I threw myself at Harry. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." Harry moved me over to the couch. Ron and him told the story. He said that the wall had sealed itself off when they tried to go through so they took the car. I had to say it was kind of funny but still very serious.

The next day I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I sat with Blaise. Lockhart came in and started to go on about something. I honestly tuned him out. It wasn't until there was screams that I came back.

I groaned when I saw what was happening. Blaise sat calmly beside me. Sometimes I think he doesn't care. Lockhart ran away. Of course the coward. I stood up. Neville was being dragged up. I sighed and took out my wand. Pointing it up I said," Immobulus."

The pixies or whatever they were froze. They now just drifted around. I sighed and went back to my seat. Hermione was now getting the creatures put away. Blaise nodded at my fast thinking. Not a man of many words are you? The class ended and we were able to leave.

"He's not a very good teacher is he," I said to my friends. Draco and Harry laughed. They quickly stopped when they realized what they were doing. Laughing about the same thing.

Oh my thats horrible. Hermione who was completely in love with the man glared at us both. I just shrugged and went to my next class. The day went by slowly for me. Nothing really happened. It wasn't until the next day that anything happened. And I wished it hadn't. I went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was sitting with Pansy this time.

Lochhart walked around after giving us an assignment. You wanna know what the assignment was? Four pages of questions we had to answer. They were all about him. I sighed and watched as people began to start on it. Most of the Slytherins were grimacing. All boys were. Then the Gryffindor girls were all excited about it.

An idea popped into my head. I would just answer the questions like the test was about Snape. Oh he'll hate that. I went right to work. At the end Lockhart strode over to me.

"You all done," he asked? He lowered his voice. Trying to sound seductive. I shivered but not in pleasure. In disgust. He took it as I liked it. I smirked and handed him the papers.

"Yep all done," I said. Pansy looked over at me. She hadn't even answered hers. Her eyebrow rose up in question. Lockhart went around picking up the papers. Right when the bell rang and we were able to leave I started grabbing my stuff.

"Miss. Potter can you stay behind?" I froze. I really didn't want to stay behind. Blaise, Harry, and Draco gave me looks of see you later. Hermione one that said 'your lucky'. Pansy could see my pain and just smirked. Then she walked away.

Great friend you are. I sat back down to wait for him. Once everyone was gone he strode over to me. He started to invade my personal space. "Eris I read your answeres. None of them was right." He whispered this into my ear. I moved away or tried to.

He just kept moving closer. I started to feel really uncomfortable. "Sir." He interrupted me.

"Please call me Gildroy." I frowned.

"I hardly think thats appropriate sir." Now it was his turn to frown. "I really need to go. I promised to help professor Snape." He stood back slightly but still not enough.

"Professor Snape?" I nodded.

"Yes I'm his asisstant." His frowned deepended. He stepped back. Letting me breath again.

"Well let me acompany you there." I groaned. I don't want you to come with me. I only nodded. Knowing theres nothing I could do about it. I stood up and went to leave. He followed closely behind. The five minutes it took us to get there was horrible. Everynow and then he'd reach out and touch my hair or something. It was making me really uneasy.

When we got there I quickly knocked. "Enter." I pushed open the door and practically ran in. Snape looked up. Confused by my actions. Then he saw Lockhart and his eyes hardened.

"I'm here sir." He looked slightly confused but hid it well.

"Good." He looked up to see Lockhart still standing there. "You can leave now Lockhart." The other man nodded curtly and left. Snape turned to me. Giving me a questioning look.

"What was that about?" I sighed and sat down at a desk.

"I lied and told him I was your assistant."

"Why did you need to lie to him?" I lowered my head not wanting to tell him. I knew if I did he would probably go do something that he'd probably not regret but would have him getting fired.

"I can't tell you," I mummbled. He sighed.

"I won't force it out of you Eris. I do wish you would tell me." When I didn't go on and tell him he sighed again. "Eris would you like to be my actual assistant." I looked up at him. Trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

He stared down at me and waited for my answer. A smile spread across my face. "I'll do it." He smiled.

"You need to come down here every night after dinner." I nodded and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I think he was finally getting use to my spontanious hugs.

"Bye," I said. Then left without another word. I was smiling the rest of the day.

**So some action in this one. I didn't like lockhart in the movies. He's such a fake. Anywhore Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Love so Silent

Chapter Nineteen

For the next few days I've been trying to avoid being alone with Lockhart. So far so good. Also assisting Snape is good. It helps me to keep away from Lockhart. That and I enjoy it.

I was currently in Herbology. Hermione and I were partnered up. We were working on our assignment when Lockhart strode in. His ego filled the room. Making sure you knew he was there. I scowled lightly into my book. Hermione sat straighter in her seat. Trying to get a better look at the handsome young teacher.

I just barely caught my name being past from his lips. I groaned and raised my book higher. Trying to disappear. "Miss. Potter please come here." I sighed and put down my book. Hermione gave me a invious look.

Maybe some day she'll see him for what he is. I stood up and walked over to my teachers. Professor Sprout looked to me and Lockhart. "Don't be to long with her Gildroy. She has work to be done." He nodded and grabbed my upper arm.

Pulling me out of the classroom and outside. "What is it you want sir?" He looked down at me with darkened eyes. I didn't exactly like that look. I could see the anger from me avoiding him. Then there was something else. Something that had me shivering. Not from pleasure but fear.

"Eris you've been avoiding me," his voice was low and dangerous. He took a lock of my hair and lightly tugged on it.

"Sir I haven't been avoiding you. I simply am required to go to your classes and that is all. We aren't required to see each other outside of class." My answer only had his eyes darkening even more.

"Now, now Eris. No need to play coy. You already have me." I tried not gagging in disgust. Was this guy for real?

"I really must be getting back to class Professor." His eyes lightened lightly.

"Yes thats right." He placed a light kiss on my lips. "Go on Eris." I quickly went back into the classroom. Almost running into Professor Sprout. She frowned at me. I sat back down with Hermione. My face was twisted up in disgust. He kissed me!

How dare he. Thats illegal. But I knew if I tried telling someone its not like they would believe me. For the rest of the school day I took extra care to avoid Lockhart.

That night at dinner I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lockhart kept his gaze on me. I kept my gaze on my table. Talking with my friends whenever spoken to. Lockharts gaze unnerved me. I looked up to find Snape frowning at Lockhart. He looked over to me with curiousity and something else. I couldn't place it.

Snape P.O.V

I looked over to Lockhart. His eyes were staring intently at the Gryffindor table. I followed his gaze to see Eris. She was looking uncomfortable by Lockharts gaze. I could tell she was trying to hide her discomfort.

I looked back to Lockhart. The look in his eyes didn't sit well with me. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to meet Eris. I inclined my head slightly and turned back to Lockhart once again.

"You really shouldn't be looking at students like that Lockhart." The fool of a man broke his intense gaze from Eris to land on me. He blinked.

"She's beautiful though isn't she?" My eyes hardened.

"I really hope you'll stop thinking that way about a student Lockhart. Wouldn't want someone to take it the wrong way would we?" He glared at me.

"I have no clue what you mean Snape. Now if you'll excuse me I do have something to do." I watched him get up, and send another look to Eris, before he left the Great Hall by the side door. I looked back to Eris. It seems I'll have to keep a closer eye on her.

Eris P.O.V

When I saw Lockhart leave I visiable untensed. He really did unnerve me. Later on that night I was helping Snape grade first years assignments when I heard the whispers. I looked up at Snape. "What was that sir?" He placed his quill down and met my gaze with his own.

"I didn't say anything Eris." I swear I heard something. He really did look confused though.

"Oh sorry. Must be hearing things." He nodded and gave me one last curious gaze before going back to grading. I followed his lead. You must be hearing things Eris. A few moments later I heard them once again. This time I knew they weren't coming from Snape.

I looked up trying to place where they were coming from. Snape seeing that I was no longer working looked up. "What is it Eris?"

"You can't hear them sir?"

"Hear what?" Maybe I shouldn't tell him. After all hearing voices that no one else can hear isn't actaually what you go around telling people. I put down my quill.

"No sir. May I go? I'm not feeling all that well." He looked worridly at me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing to bad. Just a slight headach. I'm sure I just need to go lay down." He nodded.

"Your free to go. If it gets worse do come to me." I nodded. I felt bad about lying but I wasn't going to tell the truth anyway. I left his office and heard the whispers again. After a second they faded. Shrugging I headed for the Slytherin dorms.

After all this was Hogwarts. Weird things happen. What I didn't know was that Harry was having the same problem with Lockhart.

I didn't hear the whispers again until Halloween. I just got done helping Snape when I heard them. Frowning I noticed that they moved. Moving closer to the wall I put my ear to it. Were they in the walls? I could hear what they were saying now and I didn't like it.

"Blood. I smell Blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!" The voice sent shivers down my spine. Kill? Who was it going to kill? "It's time." The voice started to move. I hurredly followed it. I ran into Harry and the other two.

"Do you hear it," I asked Harry? He nodded.

"You too," Ron said? "Bloody hell." Hermione glared at him. We followed Harry down the corridor. It opened into another one. I looked up and gasped.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies of the heir... beware," Hermione said. "It's written in blood."

"Oh no," Harry said horrified. "It's Filches cat. It's Mrs. Norris." There was a lot of commotion. Students filled the corridor.

"Oh," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey!

"Enemies of the heir beware," Draco said! "You'll be next, Mudbloods." I glared at him. He sent me a smirk. Thats the Draco I hate. Filch shoved his way through.

"What's goingon 'ere," he asked? "Go on, make way, make way. Potter what are you... Mrs. Norries? You've... murdered my cat." He took a step near Harry.

"No," Harry tried to reason. "No."

"I'll kill ya... I'll kill ya!" Dumbledor stepped foward now to intervene.

"Argus! Argus, I.. everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." My group began to leave with the others. Dumbledors voice stopped us. "Except you four." He turned to Filch. "She's not dead, Argus. She had been petrified." Professor Lockhart stepped foward. I glared slightly at him.

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Oh I'm sure. I rolled my eyes at that. I wasn't the only one.

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say," Dumbledor said. Filch turned to glare at Harry. Then with a bony finger pointed at him.

"Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." Harry seemed horrified. He began to defend himself.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris." Filch didn't buy it.

"Rubbish!" Snape stepped foward.

"If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." I rolled my eyes at that. They really should get over whatever dislike they have for each other.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me with my fan mail." Oh the horror. I do not envy you dear brother. Harry seemed to grimace at the reminder. Hermione stepped foward.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We'd just found him when he said.." she trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape prodded.

"When I said I was hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledor said. Then he turned to me. The twinkle in his eye bright as ever. "And where were you Miss Potter?" Everyones eyes were on me.

"I was looking for Harry headmaster. I found them on the way back to the common room sir." He nodded. Filch looked angry.

"My cat has been petrified," he practically yelled. "I want to see some punishment."

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledor said calmly. "As I understand, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." We were sent back to our common rooms. I felt two pairs of eyes on me as I left.

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! As always love reading them. Keep it up. I think of few more chapter before Second year is done. Can't think of anything else to say so hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty

The next day we were in Transfiguration. We were waiting for our teacher to get here. The door opened to reveal McGongall. "Could I have your attention, please?" The class quieted down. "Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so." She took out her wand and pointed it at an animal. "One, two, three, Vera Verto." It turned into a perfect water goblet. "Now its your turn. Well, who would like to go first?" She looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Ron. "Ah! Mr. Weasley. One, two, three, Vera Verto."

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Scabbers. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Vera Verto!" It turned into a goblet but still had a tail and fur. It started to squeek.

I muffled my laughter. The class didn't have as much luck as me. Draco, whom was sitting next to me, was howling in laughter. Well it was funny. "That wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley," McGonagall said disapprovingly.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. McGonagall turned to her. "Yes Miss. Granger?" Hermione lowered her hand and shuffled in her seat.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about," she paused. "The Chamber of Secrets?" McGonagall looked unsure. After a few moments of silence she came to a decision.

"Well, very well," She began. The whole class focused on her. They all were wondering about it as well. "Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who," Ron muttered. McGonagall glared at him. But began her story again.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all- magic families. In other words "Pure- bloods." Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school.

Now, according to legend, Slytheirn had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to school.

The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horrors within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." Hermione looked up. Then muttered what we were all thinking.

"Muggle borns."

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times," McGonagall said. "No such chamber has been found."

"Professor," Hermione said. "What exaclty does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." That signaled the end of class. I followed draco out of the classroom. My mind filled with the Chamber.

Days later was the quidditch match Slytherins agaisnt Gryffindors. I mounted my broom. I didn't like the fact I was against my brother but I wouldn't play easy against the Gryffindors either. Even though I was part Gryffindor.

The crowd was cheering on the teams. I grabbed the quaffle and raced toward the goals. "Another goal for Slytherins," Lee Jordan announced! "They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty." Marcus started to cheer. I heard the whispers again. This couldn't be good.

Harry raced for the snitch. He landed hard on the ground but caught it. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch," Lee announced. "Gryffindor wins!" I saw the bludger come down fast. It was trying to hit Harry.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione yelled! The bludger blew up before it could hit him. I raced toward Harry on my broom. Sliding off it I ran to his side.

"Thank you," I heard harry say to Hermione.

"Are you Ok,"I asked. Harry looked up at me.

"No, I think my," he stopped. "I think my arms broken." His voice was laced with pain. Lockhart strode over to us. Taking Hermione's spot next to Harry. I glared at the man. He of course didn't take notice.

"Not to worry, Harry," Lockhart said. I looked worridly at Harry. "I will fix that arm of yours straight away." Harry shook his head.

"No, not you."

"Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying." He pulled up Harry's sleeve. Revealing the swollen wrist. I winced at the sight. "Now this won't hurt a bit." Before I could say anything he said a spell. "Brackium emendo!"

Everyone winced at the sight of Harrys arm. The bones disappeared. Lockhart bended it over. I grimaced at the sight. God thats gross. Harry looked horrified.

"Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but, uh, the point is, uh." He moved it again. So it was laying on his arm. I glared at the man. "You can no longer feel any pain, and, heh, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken," Hagrid exclaimed!? "There's no bones left!"

"Much more flexible though." I glared once again and helped Harry up. Then Ron, Hermione, and I helped him to the hospital wing. When we got there we began to wait. Draco was fussing on the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes at him.

Madame Pomfrey pushed her way through. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go. Out of my way. Out of my way! Should've been brought straight to me." I agreed silently with her. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat but grow them back." She trailed off.

"You will be able to, won't you," I asked?

"Oh, I'll be able to, certaintly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Harry took the offered medicine. As soon as he took a drink he spit it back out.

"Ugh!"

"Well, what do you expect," she asked? "Pumpkin juice?" We were told to leave later on. I kissed Harry's cheek then left. Going to the Slytherin common room.

It was a couple days later that anything happened. Lockhart started a dueling club. I stood next to Harry and our two other friends. Lockhart hopped onto the stage.

"Gather round, gather round," he began. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledor granted me permission to start this little dueling Club to trian you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions for full details, see my published works.

Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngster to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear." I rolled my eyes. He's not the one I'm worried about. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus," Snape said! Lockhart was thrown back. Landing on his back. Hermione stood on her tippy toes looking worried.

"Do you think he's alright," she asked. Ron and I rolled our eyes.

"Who cares," we said together. We smiled at each other. Lockhart stood up. Brushing off his robes as he did so. Oh bummer. I was hoping he had gotten knocked out.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape said.

"An excellent suggestion, professor Snape," Lockhart said! "Ah... lets have a volunteer pair!" His eyes searched the crowd. When they landed on me they lit up. "Miss. Potter and Millicifient." I groaned but walked over to the platform. As I was getting up a hand came into view.

I scowled at it. Knowing it was Lockharts but I couldn't ignore it so I took it. He hauled me up. Not like I couldn't do it myself. Millicifient disliked me. Mainly because Pansy doesn't hang out with her as much anymore because of me.

"Now on the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent." He counted and we did as told. We bowed to each other and got into possition. Millicifient didn't wait until three.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I waved my wand.

"Protego." A shield surrounded me. Making the spell bounce off. Taking a step foward I decided to quickly get this over with. "Petrificus Totalus." She fell to the floor. Everyone clapped.

Lockhart stepped toward me. He put an arm around my shoulders. I moved slightly away. "Brilliant," he exclaimed! Snape did the counter curse to unbind the girl. I moved out of Lockharts embrace and hopped off the platform. Walking back over to my friends Ron pulled me into a hug and congradulated me first.

Harry was about to when Lockhart cut him off. Telling him to come up next. Draco and him fought. I watched as a snake flew out of Draco's wand. It moved around. Lockhart stepped foward sending a spell its way. It did nothing but make it more angry.

Harry then began to talk to it. Telling it to not harm the boy. Everyone looked confused at him. I watched curiously. Why would they seem confused? Harry was talking perfect english. Snape stepped foward and made it go away.

"What are you playing at," came Justins voice?

**Well here's chapter Twenty. Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty One

I have been able to avoid Lockhart and trouble for weeks now. Unfortunetly for my brother he hasn't been so lucky. Speaking of Harry I haven't seen him around in forever. As I was walking through the corridors I looked ahead to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What are you guys doing," I asked while walking over to them.

Draco looked at his gaurds weirdly. "They were reading." I stared at them confused. They could read? I followed them to the Slytherin common room. I listened to their conversation. Alot Draco had to say I was glaring at. He rolled his eyes at me and continued. Goyle and Crabbe were acting mysteriously.

They began to change. Like literally change. I gasped slightly. I can't believe they would do that! If they get caught using the polyjuice potion they could get in so much trouble. "Draco if you don't mind I need to use Crabbe and Goyle."

He glanced up curiously at me but nodded. "Go ahead." I smiled a thanks at him and grabbed the two boys. As I was pulling them through the corridors Snape stepped in front of us. I stopped dead in my tracks and pushed them ahead. Snape glared slightly at that.

"What are you three doing out after hours." I pushed the boys again.

"They're sick sir. I was trying to get them to the bathroom before they were sick." The boys did look a bit peckish. I only hoped he bought it. Snape grimaced at the boys. Obviously not wanting to see the boys upchuck.

"Carry on. Do hurry." I nodded and grabbed the boys again. Once out of sight I let the boys lead me. By the time we got to Moaning Mertyles bathroom they were back to they're old selves. I turned to glare at the two boys.

"What were you thinking," I yelled!? "What if you were caught? You both could have gotten in so much trouble." I stopped when I heard sniffling. "Hermione is that you?"

"Go away!" I slowly walked toward the stall I thought she was in. Moaning Mertyle floated out laughing.

"Wait till you see. It's awful." Harry stepped foward.

"Hermione," Harry asked? "Are you Ok?" There was shuffling on the otherside.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for transformations? It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrodes robes. Look at my face." She opened the door. I gasped. Hermione had cat ears and a tail.

"Look at your tail," Ron exclaimed! I glared at Ron and walked over to Hermione.

"Lets get you to the Hospital Wing." Thank god it was after hours. This way no one will see her and Hermione won't be embarrassed. After dropping her off I headed to the Gryffindor common rooms. Sleep was weighing down on me. So the last couple weeks have been horrible.

Hermione has gotten petrified and Hagrid was framed. Harry came running in. "Come on your coming with us." I looked curiously at Ron and Harry.

"Where?"

"Somewhere Hagrid told us. Just come on." I through on my robes and followed them. I followed after them. We were heading to the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry where are we going?" He looked back at me and Ron.

"Hagrid said 'follow the spiders'." Ron paled. Its a known fact that he hates spiders.

"They're heading to the dark forest," Ron exclaimed! "Why spiders! Why couldn't it be "follow the butterflies?" We rolled our eyes at Ron and ran into the forest. Spiders surrounded us. They were all over the place. "Harry I don't like this," Ron said. His face was really pale. "Harry, I don't like this at all!"

I looked around us cautiously. I was starting to agree with the red head. "Shush," Harry whispered!

"Can we go back now?"

"Come on!"

"Who is it," came a raspy voice. I froze and looked around.

"Don't panic," Harry said.

"Hagrid? Is that you?"

"We're friends of Hagrids. And you?" A huge spider scurried into view. The thing was mean and hungry looking. Now I've never been afraid of spiders before but even I was afraid of this one. "Y You're Aragog aren't you?"

"Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." I huffed at that. I wasn't a male but female.

"He's in trouble. Up at school, there have been attacks. They think its Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before." Aragog seemed to grow angry.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Then your not the monster." That only made Aragog more furious.

"No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." Spiders began to surround us. Ron and I moved closer to each other.

"Harry," Ron whispered. Harry only waved him away.

"Shush." Oh great we were going to die and Harry isn't even aware of it. "But if you're not the monster, then then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" I grabbed Ron's hand when a spider brushed up on me. Ugh what were they spiders. They were huge.

"We do not speak of it. It is a actient creature we spiders fear above all others." Harry kept asking questions.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in the bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here." The spiders moved in closer. They looked hungry.

"Harry," Ron and I yelled!

"What?" Our answers turned into screams. Harry finally realized the situation that we were in. He backed up slowly.

"Well, thank you. We'll just... go." Arogog shuffled foward.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid." Ron gripped my hand tighter.

"Can we panic now," he asked fearfully? I nodded. Wondering the same thing. "Know any spells?" My brain wasn't working correctly. I couldn't think of any spells.

"One, but its not powerful enough for all of them," harry said.

"Who cares Harry," I said. "Use it." Ron looked close to fainting. Oh he better not.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" I silently agreed.

"Let's go," Harry yelled! "Arania exumai! Go!" He shoved us lightly foward. Rons dads car drove over to us. Oh thank god. We all climbed qickly into the car.

"Glad we're out of their," Rons voice sounded relieved. A spider landed on the window shield. Ron screamed out in fright.

"Arania Exumai," I said.

"Thanks for that," Ron sighed.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"Get us out of here," Harry yelled! "Now! Come on! Come on! Move faster! Get us in the air!" I sat in the back seat gripped my seat tightly. If I live through this Harry will be getting a ear full and a hex.

"The flying gear's jammed," Ron yelled!

"Come on. Pull up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Askaban, I'll kill him! I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" I rolled my eyes at Ron.

"We know one thing," I said. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." The next day I found myself helping Snape once again. I had been celebrating the day. I had survived last night.

Snape had questioned me about my happiness. I just waved him away. Saying that I had no clue what he meant. The clock rang. Announcing that it was midnight. Snape snapped his gaze to me.

"I kept you later than I thought I would have," he said. "Go and sleep. You can help me finish up tomorrow." I stood up and stretched.

"Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Eris." I left the office and began my journey to the Gryffindor common room. As I walked my mind wandered. I don't know when someone began to follow me. I came back when I heard a stone being kicked. I froze and went to grab for my wand.

Before I could reach it though I heard the faint "Expelliarmus." My wand flew out of my hand. Leaving me feeling volnerable. A shiver ran down my spine. Before I could react I was being pushed up against the stone wall.

My shoulders dug into it. I winced in pain. A hand carresed my cheek. I felt the mans breath wash over my face. "You've given me quite the trouble," came a familiar voice. Lockhart. Fear filled me. I flinched against his touch. "Come now Eris. Don't play hard to get. Its getting quite old." I could feel the bubble of fear rise when his lips crashed down on mine.

His hands were every where. Tears streamed down my face. I tried pushing him away but he was to strong. I began to push and shove harder. Trying anything to get away. My knee came up and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He gasped and let go of me. He bent over.

As he was busy with that I took off. Running down the corridor. Footsteps echoed behind me. He threw himself at me. His arms came around my waist. I was drug to the floor. My face was pushed into the floor. I could feel the stones tear at my skin. Tears streamed down my face.

He rolled me over. I went to hit him but his hand caught my wrists. Pinning them above me. With his free hand he trailed it down my waist. Gripping the hem of my shirt. I bucked against him. Trying to get him off. His lips were on mine once again.

I moved my face away. That didn't stop him. He trailed kisses down to my jaw. Then trailed to my neck. My sobs grew when his free hand trailed to the end of my skirt. His hand trailed up my thigh when a bright light flashed by me. Hitting Lockhart and throwing him off me. Lockhart groaned next to me. All I saw was robes swishing by me and then a fist connecting with Lockharts face.

I sat up. Crawling over to the whole I wrapped my arms around my knees. A velvet voice said a spell and shot Lockhart again. He was out cold. The man turned around to face me. I then recognized him as Snape.

Another sob rose in my throat. It was stuck there. Snape leaned down onto his knee a few feet away from me. "Eris," his soft voice carried over to me. The sob broke through. Racking my body. I threw myself at Snape. Burying my face into his neck.

He sat down and pulled me into his lap. One arm held me to him while the other trailed through my hair. Trying to get me to calm down. "He's not going to hurt you Eris. Never again will he touch you. I promise you." He began to rock my back and forth.

"Never again," he whispered.

**Never did like Lockhart. So year two is almost done. Tell me how I did. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been Reviewing! I loved hearing what you had to say. You guys keep this story going. **


	22. Chapter 22

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Two

I spent a long time crying and clutching to Snape. When I had finally calmed down he pulled back slightly to look at me. He moved my hair out of my face and wiped away a few stray tears. "Better," he asked? I could only nod. My voice wasn't exactly working at the moment.

I crawled out of his lap. Once I was off of him he stood up and helped me to my feet. Then he turned to Lockhart. His eyes darkened and grew cold. He cast a spell to have the other professor float along behind us. I shivered and moved closer to Snape. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the headmasters office.

I sat down and let Snape tell Dumbledor what he witnessed. "Unfortunetly Severus you obliviated the memory of what he did to her. I can't do anything about it. At least not at the moment. I can only fire him at the end of the year. I really am sorry." Dumbledor looked over at me with sad eyes. "Do watch over her though Severus. He may not remember what he has done but the feeling and desire is still there. He may try it again. If he does only then can I do anything."

Snape glared at the unconcious man. He stood up and offered me his arm. I took it and let him lead me to the Gryffindor portrait. "Get some sleep Eris." I hugged him before muttering the password and walking in. Once in my bed I fell quickly alseep.

The next day did not go well for me at all. I was slightly jumpy. Then what happened that night. It didn't help at all. McGongalls voice filled the corridor. "All students are to return to their house dormatories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediatly." Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other.

We wouldn't be going back to our dormitorires. No instead we snuck to the second floor and hid. "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message," McGonagalls voice carried over to me. "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart strode in. I flinched slightly at his the sight of him. "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Snape sneered at him. A look of murder glinted in his eye.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart," Snape sneered. "Your moment has come, at last."

"My m moment," Lockhart stuttered? Coward.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Lockhart paled slightly.

"Well, that's settled," McGonagall began. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." I could hear a slight sneer in her voice. Lockhart nodded.

"Very well- ah- I'll just be in my office getting, um- getting ready."

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva," Pomfrey asked? McGonagall looked sad and frail.

"Ginny Weasley." We looked up at the wall. In blood 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever' was scrolled across the wall.

"Ginny," Ron whispered. We raced toward the D.A.D.A room.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber," Harry said. "At least we can tell him what we know." I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe that he really was going to help. When we made it there Lockhart was running around his room packing a suit case. Big shocker there.

"Professor, we have some information for you," Harry yelled! He looked around. Watching what the professor was doing. "Are you going somewhere?" Lockhart looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, ah- well, yes- um, urgent call- unavoidable- got to go," he stuttered. Rons face went red.

"What about my sister," Ron exclaimed!?

"Well, um- as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I." Ron stepped foward.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!"

"Well- I must say- when I took the job there was nothing in the job description about a." Lockhart was cut short.

"You're running away," Harry yelled! "After all that stuff you did in your books?" I rolled my eyes once again. Its obvious he didn't do any of that.

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart exclaimed!

"You wrote them," Harry said! Lockhart looked exasperated.

"My dear boy, do use common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!"

"It was quite obvious Harry," I said. "He was a fraud." Harry glared at me. Then turned back to Lockhart.

"You're a fraud!"

"Way to state the obvious," I muttered.

"You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done," Harry said! Ron stepped foward. My wand twitched to grab my wand.

"Is there anything you can do," Ron asked? He was worried about his sister.

" Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. And I'd never have sold another book. In fact, ah...I'm ah...going to have to do the same to you." Lockhart went to reach for his wand. In a flash my wand was in my hand and pointing at him.

"Don't even think about it," I said. We lead Lockhart with us to Moaning Mertyles bathroom. When we got there Harry asked her how she died. She told us the story. I looked over at the sink. "Harry." He looked over at me and he and ron walked over.

"Well go on," Ron said. "One of you say something in Parseltongue."

"Hesha- Hassah," Harry said. Lockhart began to walk backwards.

"Excellent, Harry. Haa! Good work! Well then, I'll just be, ah... There's no need for me to stay." Harry stepped foward with his wand pointed at the man.

"Oh, yes there is," Harry said. "You first." Lockhart looked down the hole.

"Now, boys what good will it do?"

"Better you than us," Ron said. They pushed Lockhart. He fell into the hole. When he reached the bottom we heard his voice carry up.

"It really is quite filthy down here." There was a hint of disgust in his tone.

"All right," Harry said. "Lets go." Myrtle stopped us.

"Oh Harry? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." Harry grimaced.

"Uhh.. thanks Myrtle." Ron went first. Then me and then Harry. We began to move through the tunnel. In front of us was a huge snake skin. I was looked at it and looking around when it happened. Lockhart grabbed Rons wand. Big mistake and tried to obliviate them.

It backfired on him and made a collapse. Harry yelled to Ron to dig a way through so that we could get back through later. We raced toward the entrance. We had to yet again speak the snake language. When we got there I ran to Ginny.

Harry began to converse with Tom. A snake went after Harry but I couldn't worry about my twin at the moment. I was worried about Ginny. It didn't seem like she was breathing. Tom just watched. A glint of evil shined in his eyes. He believed that he had won.

Harry came back with the snake in tow. Fawks flew and dropped the sorting hat. It landed only inches from me. I grabbed the sword that appeared and led the snake away from Harry and Ginny. I climbed and dodged the snake. Finally I couldn't go up any higher. Grabbing the sword I brought up up into it. The snake hissed and fell back. Dead.

I slid onto the floor and dragged myself to Harry. He had one of the snakes fangs. Bringing it up he brought it down on the diary. Tom burst into light and blew up. Harry fell to the floor. Ginny was awake by now. We leaned over Harry worried. Fawks flew over and cried on his wounds. Harry then woke up. The events from their was blurry.

Before I knew it I found myself in Dumbledors office with Ron and Harry. Dumbledor looked down on us behind his desk. "You three realize, of course, that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

"Yes sir," we said together.

"And there is sufficient evidence to have you three expelled."

"Yes sir," we said again.

"Therefore, it is only fitting, that you both receive special awards for services to the school." His eyes were now twinkling like crazy.

"Thanks, sir," Ron exclaimed!

"And now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Askaban? I believe we want our gamekeeper back." We all smiled at that. "Harry, Eris... first, I want to thank you. You two must have shown real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawks to you. And, um.. second, I sense that something is troubling you." He sent this just to Harry. "Am I right Harry?"

I was sent away. Which I didn't care. I was glad to leave. Maybe now I can have some normalicy. Or at least some kind. Later we were at the feast. Hermione walked in and I jumped her. "Hermione! I missed you so much!" She laughed and hugged me back.

Then Hagrid came up to us. He said something about an owl loosing its way. Ron went red but we all laughed. Hagrid smiled down at us. "I just want to say thanks." I looked up to find that Lockhart wasn't there and Snape looking down at me. I smiled up at him. He nodded and let a small smile show on his face. Things were looking up. Now it was time for the summer and hopefully I can spend a few weeks with my friends.

All was looking well.

**This is the last chapter for second year. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**

**P.S. I'm done with my other story so I decided to make another one while I work on this one. I don't know if I should do a Dramione or a Hogwarts Founders fanfic. Review and tell me what you think I should do.**

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Three

I awoke to find myself in my own bed. I had spent the last two weeks staying with Blaise and Pansy. I had just gotten home last night. Already the Dursleys were annoying me. First they had to yell at me for even going anywhere. Then for getting home to late. I didn't even get to sleep until after midnight.

I rolled over and buried my head into my pillow. Trying to block out the light. I heard shuffling on the other side of the room. Harry was up. I felt a pillow hit my back. "Get up Eris," came Harry's muffled voice. I groaned and rolled over. Pealing back the covers. We walked downstairs where we were instantly put to work.

Later that day the doorbell went off like crazy. Aunt Petunia looked up. "Well go on," she said. "Answer it." Harry walked into the living room. The door opened to reveil a women. She filled the whole door way. A dog ran in after her. It immediatly ran to Aunt Petunia. Jumping up on her and barking.

At dinner that night Harry and I were doing the dishes. Uncle Vernon took out a bottle of wine and poured some for himself then Aunt Marge. They began to talk about where they sent Harry and I. "I see," she said. "And do they use the canes at St. Brutus's, boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yes," Harry said sarcastically. "I've been beaten loads of times." They then began to talk about our parents. I do suppose thats when it began to go downhill. Harry jumps in to defend our parents as so do I. Who were they to talk about them like that? They didn't know the truth. It was then that one of Aunt Marges button popped off. One by one they hit Dudley. Served the bugger right.

It was then that I noticed how she was swelling. She just got bigger and bigger. I looked in horror as the chair cracked and then broke. She floated to the ceiling. Everytime she hit it she'd bounce back.

I watched as she floated outside. Uncle Vernon ran after her. Grabbing onto her hands. It was then that I turned to run upstairs. I flung open the door and quickly threw in my stuff into the trunk. I looked for Sterling but couldn't find him. Harry joined me shortly. He seemed to move even faster then I myself had.

Finally giving up on the idea of finding Sterling I followed Harry downstairs. Uncle Vernon jumped into our way. "You bring her back!" His face was a deep red. His eyes had darkened in anger. "You bring her back and put her right!" Harry stared deffiantly at him. Then moved slightly so he had put his body inbetween Uncle Vernon and myself.

"No," Harry said. "She deserved what she got! And you...you keep away from us." Harry had pulled out his wand and was now pointing it at our Uncle. Uncle Vernon eyes the wand nervously and then grinned cruelly.

"You're not allowed to do magic out of school," he said evily. "They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go." I watched as the words struck home to Harry. He briefly faltered but then stood confidently once again.

"Anywhere's better than here. Come on Eris." I followed quickly behind him. Eyeing the Dursleys behind me. Wouldn't want to be attacked from behind now would we? Harry lead us down the road. After awhile I thought this might have been a bad idea. I began to grow slightly cold. My breath came out in small puffs.

Harry stopped in front of a small park. Rain covered the medal play ground. I watched my brother set down his luggage then flopped onto the sidewalk. I followed his example. Then proceeded to lay my head on his shoulder. "Sorry I got you in this Eris. You should have stayed behind. At least then the Dursleys wouldn't be mad at you and you'd have a place to stay."

I huffed and pulled away from him. "Harry James Potter. I'm insulted that you think I would have stayed behind and that I care what those horrid people think. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

The swings creaked gently on rusted chains. The carousel slowly turned in the gentle wind. The leaves tremble and the wind gathers. I study the small park. It was then that I stiffen. I could feel something else here with us. Harry having the same idea turns slowly around. We slowly draw our wands.

There on the other side of the street was something huge. A big black dog. Harry falls over his forgotten luggage. A bright light shoots out and then faints away. Out of nowhere a triple decker bus rounds around the corner. Coming to a swift stop in front of us. I look to see in gold letters the words: The Knight Bus.

A man leaned against the bus in ease. He pulls out a piece of paper and began to read from it. "Welcome to the Knight bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." His gaze first peared at me then down to my brother. "Wha' choo doin' down there?"

"Fell over," Harry grummbled. I stepped foward and helped him up. Harry wiped off the dirt from his clothes.

"Wha' choo fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry huffs. Stan eyes Harry suspiciously before nodding. As they bickered I looked around the bus. Back to where I saw that dog. Now it was just simply shadows. I turned back around and climbed aboard. All the bus had was beds. No seats anywhere in sight.

I eyed the beds wearily but sat down on one. Harry sat next to me. Throughout the ride I held onto the bed for dear life. Trying not to fall in the process. Stan all the while just stood in his corner with ease. Not once showing any signs of having a trouble standing. I glared at him. How could he do that?

The bus finally slid to a stop and I happily got off. A man walked over to us and showed us inside. He showed me to my room and then had Harry follow him. Apparently the minister wanted to speak to him. I walked in to find Sterling already waiting for me. "Sterling," I yelped happily. "You made it boy." I scooped him up in my arms. Right away he began to purr.

"That's a very smart cat you have there," came a soft voice. I jumped and twisted around. My wand already out and facing the intruder. Snape looked down at me with an amused smile. I quickly lowered my wand.

"Sorry," I said sheeplessly. "You scared me." He smiled.

"Its alright Eris." He sat Sterling down on the bed. Then hopped up there myself.

"What are you doing here," I asked curiously. He chuckled and sat next to me.

"Dumbledor sent me here to look after you." I gazed curiously at him.

"What about Harry?" Snape frowned slightly.

"Already has someone." I could tell he didn't get along with the person very well. Then it hit me. Why would we need someone looking after us? Yeah Harry did some illegal magic outside of school but surely that wouldn't mean we needed to be watched.

"Why are you here? Why would Dumbledor need someone to watch over us?" He sighed.

"I can't tell you that Eris. You'll find out soon enough." I frowned and fell backwards onto the bed. Sterling gave me a dirty look before settling back down. Snape gazed at me as I frowned up at the ceiling.

"Can I help you with something," I asked him? He shook his head and stood up. "Where will you be staying?" He walked over to the couch and gracefully sat down.

"Here." Was all he said. Once again I found myself frowning at the professor. I sighed but got ready for bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom Snape was already settled on the couch. I walked over to the bed and climbed in. Sterling settled himself beside me.

"Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Eris," came the soft reply.

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. I've been busy watching this series called Walking Dead. Its pretty addicting. You should watch it. Anwhore Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Four

The next morning I woke up snuggled to Sterling. The fire was already burning and Snape was reading the newspaper. I through back the covers and walked over to Snape. I could see and smell breakfast. My stomach growling alerted Snape to my presence. He motioned for me to eat. I looked up from eating some toast to see on the front page a man named Sirius Black. I vagually remember the conversation about him between Harry and Stan. A barking laugh filled my memory. I didn't notice Snape trying to get my attention until he grabbed my shoulders and slightly shook me.

My head snapped up to his. "Yes," I asked? He frowned down at me in concern.

"Are you alright miss Potter?" Oh god we're back to Miss. Potter. I shook my head to clear it and gave him a weak nod.

"Yes I'm fine." I couldn't help but look back at the photo. Why is it when I see that I'm not filled with terror but happiness? I picked up my discarded toast and began to nibble on it again. "What are we doing today?"

"We'll be going shopping for your school supplies." I followed him downstairs. I spotted Harry sitting at a table with a man. He had sandy blonde hair and was tall. I broke away from Snape to go over there. I noticed Snape didn't follow me. I plopped down into the seat next to Harry.

"Hey bro," I said. I snagged a piece of his toast. "Who's this?" Harry glared at me for taking his toast but lightened up when I asked about the man.

"Thats my godfather. Remus Lupin. He was a friend of dad." I looked curiously up at the man. His scent hit me and I was once again remembering something. It was just a deep voice. A calming one.

"I remember you," I said. He looked up at me suprised.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Well just your voice." He looked curiously at me. I looked behind me to see Snape looking impatient. "I've got to be going. It was nice meeting you Mr. Lupin."

"It was nice seeing you again Eris." I walked back over to Snape and we went shopping. At the end of the day I came back and crashed. In the morning I was woken by Harry. I sat up and looked around. Snape wasn't here. Then I remembered today was the first. I'd be going back to Hogwarts! We boarded the train and found a compartment. There was a man in it but his face was covered by his coat. Ron slid open the door and his scent hit me again.

"Who's that," Ron asked?

"Its Professor Lupin," I said. "Harry's godfather." They began their conversation and I was caught up in my own thoughts. The compartment grew cold. All the happiness I had felt a few moments ago had been sucked right out. It left me feeling depressed. Like I would never feel happiness again.

"There's something out there," Ron said. Panic filled his voice. I stood up and walked over to the window. I couldn't make out anything. The window began to freeze over. Movement outside our compartment caught my attention. A figure stood outside looking in. The door slowly slid open and it floated inside. I moved beside my brother. In the next instant I felt like something was leaving my body. I felt weird. Not quite right. Screams filled my ears. I fell to the floor right when a flash of light drove away the creature. Harry was next to me unconcious. I was finding it hard to concentrate. Someone leaned over me. I could barely make the form out as Lupin.

He was handing me something. I took it without thinking and found it to be chocolate. "Eat it," he said. "It will make you feel better." I took a bite of the chocolate and felt myself gradually feel better. I smiled a thanks to him. Harry was stirring from his sleep. I crawled to his side and gave him the rest of my chocolate. He took it without question and ate the rest.

"I'm going to talk to the conductor," Lupin said. I stood up after making sure Harry was alright. We spent the rest of the ride talking about what just happened. When we got to the dining hall Dumbledor began his usual speech. I caught Snape looking worridely down at him. I just mouthed that I'd talk to him later. He nodded and went back to his food. The worried look never left his face though. At the end of dinner I broke away from Harry and them.

"Where are you going," Harry asked? I stopped and turned around slightly.

"I'm going to stay in the Slytherin dorms tonight. See you tomorrow." I disappeared into the crowd of Slytherins. I couldn't spot my friends but wasn't really looking for them anyway. When we got to the dungeons I broke away from the group and headed for Snapes classroom. I found him in there pacing. When he saw me he stopped and ran over. Then pulled me into a hug. He pulled me back and looked over me.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened on the train." I smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm fine. Not hurt at all. Professor Lupin helped me." He frowned at that but didn't comment.

"Your sure your alright?" I nodded.

"Not hurt in the slightest." He sighed in relief. I smirked. "Don't be such a worry wart professor." He scowled at me and walked over to his desk. I followed and sat at one of the desks in the front. I watched him sit down before my smirk slid off my face. "Professor." He looked up.

"Yes Eris." I looked down at my hands. I wasn't sure if he'd answer my question. Mostly because I knew people liked to keep things from my brother and I.

"Why does the Ministry believe that Black will come here? I mean who are they protecting?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't answer that Eris. I'm sorry." I groaned in fustration.

"So someone is being protected though?"

"I can't answer that." I smiled but it turned into a frown. I realized something. I knew Black from my past. Thats why when I saw his photo I heard the laugh. It was his. Also why I don't feel scared of him while everyone else is terrified. I knew him.

"He's after Harry and I isn't he?" Snapes head snapped up to look at me. He didn't have to answer. It was written in his eyes. I was right.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because its the truth. Everyone else seems to be after us. Why not Black."

"Eris he will never get close to you. He'll never hurt you." I nodded but I wasn't worried about him hurting me. I had this weird feeling. Like I knew Black wouldn't hurt me. "You can't tell anyone that you know this. Not even your brother." I nodded. I was the master at secrets. Well keeping it from my brother might be a bit of a problem but I could do it. I stood up. Statisfied with my answers.

"See you tomorrow professor."

"Goodbye Eris." I walked to the Slytherin common room where I spent the rest of my night catching up with my friends.

**I am so sorry its taken me so long to update. I've had a horrible time concentrating on the story. I just haven't had the will to write. **

**Anyway in my story Sirius isn't Harrys godfather but Eris's. Remus is Harry's. **

**Again sorry for not updating in forever. I hope this makes up for it even though its short. **

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Five

Its been a couple weeks and it seems like everyone is falling apart. They all seem so afraid of this Sirius Black. I just don't understand. Whenever I think of him its just happiness. I was heading to D.A.D.A with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Pansy was talking non stop about something that happened to her earlier today. I for one couldn't be bothered to actually listen. My mind was on todays assignment. Don't ask me how I found out that we were doing Boggarts. I won't tell you. Draco looked like he was about to bang his head against the nearest wall at any moment. Blaise just looked at the situation in amusement.

I really do wonder what goes on in that mans head. He's just always so calm and collective. It's weird. I have yet to see him loose his cool. I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he raised his eyebrow in question. I just shook my head and slipped into the classroom. There was already a group of people in the middle of the room. We went to stand beside the wall. We were then joined with Draco's goons. Or better known as Crabbe and Goyle. I can honsetly say I haven't been around them that much. Which suprised me because whenever I'm with Harry, Draco always seems to be with them. And when he's with them Blaise is nowhere around.

I noticed now how Blaise drifted closer to me. I smirked. "What? Scared of those two are you Blaise." He scowled at me and playfully punched my shoulder.

"You know its times like these that I know why you were sorted into Slytherin." I faked a broken heart. He threw his arm around my shoulder and laughed. In that moment Professor Lupin walked in and caught everyones attention.

"Today class we will be needing our wands." Behind him was a closet that was shaking. Whatever was in it wanted to get out. "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione's hand went up. Wait when did she get here? Ron voiced the same thoughts. Draco made some smart ass comment and I turned to glare at him. He sent me an innocent look. Innocent my ass. Blaise tightened his grip around my shoulders in a comforting way. I sent a smile his way before taking my attention back to Lupin. He had Neville come up to dimenstrate. They talked before Lupin through open the door. Out walked Snape.

I muffled my laugh. I wasn't the only one. Blaises arm shook me as he tried to laugh quietly. Neville said the spell and Snape wore his grandmothers clothing. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed uncontrollably. It was just so funny. Lupin then had us line up. I was pushed up front with Harry and them. When it was my turn I began to tense. What would my boggart be? The thing began to change. It transforms into a tall hooded figure holding an hourglass and a large blade.

My greatest fear was venturing into the darkness and never returning. I raised my wand. It wasn't exactly my death I was afraid of but also the ones I love. "Riddikulus." I turned around and walked to the back to stand next to Ron. He patted my shoulder. I knew the others didn't know exactly what my Boggart stood for. All they would understand that it stood for death. But it was something so much more than that. I didn't want to die because of the pain it would bring to others. And I didn't want others to die because the pain it would bring me. I knew my time was coming to an end. But where and how was something I didn't know and didn't want to find out. Harry went up next and I saw the creature from the train.

A dementor. I read about them. If you got a Dementor it meant your only fear was fear itself. Lupin jumped in front of him and it changed into a moon. Not any moon but the full moon. I stared at Lupin. My brain going through the possibilities of what it could mean. Before I could think to much into it we were dissmissed. Harry stayed back. The rest of the day seemed to drag by. At the end of classes I was hanging out with Draco and Blaise in the hallway. Harry ran up to us and I didn't miss the glares Draco and Harry sent to each other. Blaise and I rolled our eyes.

"Eris Professor Lupin wants to see us," he said. I nodded and said goodbye to my friends. We headed to his classroom. When we walked in he looked up and smiled.

"Good your here. Now Eris I already spoke to Harry about this. Would you like to learn how to cast the Patronus charm?" I thought about it. I've read what they are and know its hard and rare to actually cast a full patronus. Expecially so young.

"Yes I'd love to." He nodded and began to explain what we needed to do. I thought about my friends and Harry. "Expecto Patronum." Only a flimsy mist came out. Lupin walked over to me.

"You need a stronger memory. A happier one." Harry and I spent an hour doing this before Lupin told us to go get some rest. That we would start it again another day. I walked up to my room and fell face first onto my bed. I let sleep take over me. Not even caring if I missed dinner.

**Here's another chapter. Now you guys know what her Boggart is. **

**I'm having a little trouble with her Patronus. I have no clue what I want it to be. If you guys have any suggestions please leave them in a review or you can PM them to me. **

**They are much appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 26

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Six

I had to get away from everything. Everyone has just been overwhelming. They want to protect Harry and I from the Dementors and Sirius Black. Even if im not suppose to know about that last one. I haven't had one moment of peace. So that's how I found myself outside making my way through the woods. Yes I know techniquely I'm not suppose to be here but who cares. I kicked at some leaves lying on the forest floor. The sound of nature was calming. I didn't plan on going to deep in. Just enough that it seems like I'm miles away. So I can forget about everything. I sighed and sat on a fallen tree. I closed my eyes and just let my mind go blank. The wind playfully tugged at my hair.

The light that shined through the leaves fell on my face. I smiled at the peace this place brought me. A snap of a twig startled me out of whatever trance I had been in. I wipped out my wand. In front of me was a huge black dog. The same one from the park. I gazed curiously at him. The dogs grey eyes stared right back. Slowly I lowered my wand. I sat back down and watched as the dog walked over to me. I stared into his eyes and got this off feeling. A memory washed over me.

"I've seen you before," I said. The dog cocked its head to the side in question. "Yes I remember you. Sirius?" He barked and left me. I frowned and looked in the direction he left. A man came back a few seconds later. This man was skinny and seemed starved. His hair was ratty and long. His grey eyes didn't sparkle with laughter like I remember them to. He stood in front of me. He seemed to be waiting for me to scream and run away. I gave him a small smile. "I'm not going to run away. For some reason I trust you."

"Why would you?" His voice was raspy and sounded like it had gone unused for a long time. I shrugged.

"Like I said I remember you. You've never been mean towards me. I don't believe you gave my parents up. You loved them." He sat heavily next to me.

"How do you remember that?" I shrugged again.

"Don't know. I've always been good at remembering things." He nodded slowly. "Your my godfather right?" He looked shocked that I knew. I smiled mischievously at him. "Kind of overheard people talking about it." His bark like laughter filled the space around us. It was just like the one in my memory.

"You were ease dropping." I shook my head.

"Not ease dropping per say. Just over hearing and not leaving." He laughed again. I found I liked his laugh. It made him look younger and much like the man in my memories.

"What house did you and Harry get sorted into?" He seemed genuinly interested.

"Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. So was I but also Slytherin." He frowned in confusion.

"How?"

"I don't know. Its the first time anyone ever heard of it to happen." For the next hour we talked about what happened. I filled him in on my past. He frowned alot about my aunt and uncle. Sometimes his jaw would clench and his hands formed a fist. When that would happen I'd calm him down before going on.

"I do have a question," I said. He looked down at me.

"What is it?"

"How did you become an animigus?" He began to tell me. Then promised to help me to become one. I don't know how long we were out there before he stiffened and looked a the way I had come to get here.

"There's someone coming." I watched as he turned into a dog once again and bounded into the cover of the trees. Moments later Snape pushed his way over to me. I sat up straighter.

"What are you doing out here Eris?" His voice was hard. He wasn't very happy with me at the moment. I sighed and lowered my head.

"I came out here to be alone." I heard him step closer to me.

"You've been out here all day. Your friends came to me wondering where you were." I raised my head to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I caused people to worry. I just needed to be alone. I've just been feeling so sufficated by everyone." Snape nodded in understanding. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Just tell someone where your going next time."

"I will." He pulled me to my feet.

"Come. Its almost dark." I looked back at the forest behind me and mouthed that I would be back tomorrow. Then I turned back to Snape and followed him out of the woods.

**Sorry its short. **

**In answer to:**

**Lightbabe: You'll have to wait and see. Can't give away all my secrets. **

**Jordyn Lynn: I agree. It seems every Harry twin story I've read her patronus is either a Doe like her mother or even one where it was a stag. **

**I've chosen a patronus and a animigus for her. It just fit her personality down to a T. You'll find out what it is soon. **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Seven

I've spent the last week with Sirius. Everyday after classes I would come to our spot and he would be waiting for me. I was so close to turning into an animigus. I could feel it. I've grown really close to him. He's the only tie to my past other than Harry. When we're not working on my animigus he's telling me stories about my parents. I knew Remus was doing the same for Harry so I wasn't guilty about getting to know.

"How did my parents get together?" Sirius smiled at the memory.

"Well your mother at first wanted nothing to do with your father. James was so love sick that it didn't even faze him when she would turn him down. He was determined to have your mother." As he told me this it was like he went back to that time. He'd get this far away look in his eyes and his voice would become dreamy. "It wasn't until our sixth year that she finally gave him a chance. They were inseperiable ever since." I smiled. Sirius turned to looked at me.

He flung his arm around my shoulders. "You act so much like them. A mixture of both. Your so caring like your mother and love mischief like your father. They would be proud of you Eris." He tugged playfully on my hair. I leaned into him.

"I miss them so much somethimes. I feel betrayed for not being able to have more time with them." Sirius pulled me closer to him. His hand rubbed my back.

"I had so much time with your parents," he said. "But so little with you and Harry. I plan on making that up." I laughed and playfully hit him. "But first I've got to prove my innocence."

"You'll do it. I believe in you." He smiled down at me and kissed the crown of my head. Sirius looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You should be going. Dinner will start soon." I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He nodded and watched as I left the little spot. I pushed my way through the trees. When I finally made it I ran to the castle. Right in time for dinner. I plopped down into the seat next to Blaise. My friends stared at me. "What?"

"Where have you been all day," Draco asked? I shrugged and turned back to my food. God I was starved. Blaise bumped my shoulder and gave me a look. The look that said we'd be talking about this later. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. True to his word after dinner he grabbed my arm and led me out to a corridor so we wouldn't be over heard.

"OK what aren't you telling us," he asked? His voice told me that he wanted the truth. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to lie to you Blaise. Out of all my friends I'm closer to you so I'll tell you the truth. I can't tell you. I wish I could but I just can't. I'm sorry." He nodded in understanding. I could tell he was disappointed but wasn't going to make me tell.

"I understand. Just if you ever need something i'm here for you." I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my head. The next day I was out in the woods once again. Sirius was pacing in front of me. He had just got done explaining about Pettigrew and was letting the information set it.

"So what your saying is that Ron had a murderer sleeping with him." He stopped and faced me.

"Exactly." I shook my head.

"I've got to tell Ron."

"NO! Peter can't know I know he's here. If he does he'll leave. I'll have to come up with something. In the mean time lets try once again on your Patronus. Now all you have to do is think of a happy memory." I groaned.

"I know but it seems my happy memories aren't happy enough. I've tried everything."

"Have you tried thinking about people that you care and love?" I nodded. "Well how about you combine several of your happiest memories but they have to be connected in a way." I nodded and took out my wand. I breathed in and slowly let it out. I thought about the first time I came to Hogwarts. When I first met Snape and Sirius. I let the memory fill me. Surrounding me. I smiled and raised my wand.

"Expecto Patronum." I opened my eyes to see a animal shoot out the end of my wand. It landed on the ground and through its head back and howled.

**Once again sorry its short but I couldn't help but leave it here. I love cliff hangers. **

**To HermioneHolmesEverdeen: I love the idea. I'll deffinetly be using it. Thanks! **

**Any guess's on what her Patronus is? **

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Eight

The creature in front of me was magnifient. Beautiful and captivationg. Its ears perked up and looked at its surroundings. Sirius stepped foward. "Do you know what a wolf means?" I shook my head. "You work best in a close support group and are fiercely loyal to those you love. You are unbeatable in a group and incredibly strong even alone due to your cunning at getting the job done. You are brave and cunning and your stealth is unmatched." He smirked and poked my nose. "Its got your personality down to a T." And he was right. I watched as the Patronus searched its surroundings.

A snap of a twig broke my concentration and the wolf disappeared. I spun around holding out my wand. Sirius changed into Padfoot and trotted over to my side. Snape walked into view. I let out a relieved breath.

"Whats that," he asked? I followed his finger and looked down at Padfoot. Sirius didn't look very happy about being called that.

"That professor is a dog." I smirked at him while he frowned.

"Yes Eris I know what a dog is. Let me rephrase my question. What is it doing here?" I scratched Padfoot behind the ears and knelt down in front of him.

"He's one of my friends dog. I agreed to watch him for him. He won't be here very much longer. His parents are coming here later to get him." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Who's dog might this be?" I quickly thought of a name.

"Cedric Diggory." I made a mental note to go talk to him later. Wouldn't want Snape to find out I lied. Snape looked at Padfoot with dislike. Before I could stop it my eyes rolled. A bark came from Padfoot and I glared at him. It sounded almost like a laugh. If Snape noticed it he didn't say anything about it. I looked back up at him. "So professor what are you doing out here?"

"I thought I might find you here. If you would I need your help. I'd ask someone else to help me but they're all dunderheads." I laughed and stood up.

"I'd love to help you professor." I motioned for Padfoot to follow me. I'd have to at least pretend that I was watching the dog. Sirius walked between me and Snape. I had a feeling that it was to protect me. I almost laughed out loud at that thought. Instead I only smirked. When we got back to the castle Padfoot took off. Snape watched him leave and looked over at me. I shrugged and kept walking.

"Shouldn't you call him back?" I shook my head.

"No he's fine." Snape followed me into the castle. From there he grabbed my shoulder and led me to his personal lab. I spent the rest of the day until dinner helping out Snape in the labs. He patted me on the shoulder and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him and ran off to the Dining Hall. I ignored the waves of my friends and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Everyone looked up at me but I ignored them. Walking right up to Cedric and plopping right down next to him. His friend gave me a dirty look. I smiled back sweetly to him. Cedric glanced my way and a smile lit his face.

"Is there something I can help you with Eris," Cedric asked?

"Actually yes. You now have a dog." His smile turned into a confused look. He quickly recovered and dazzled me with another smile.

"And when did I get this dog?" I pretended to think about it.

"Oh about four hours ago. By the way your parents came and got him." He laughed and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"And why do I have a dog?" I smirked at him.

"Because I need someone to cover for me. And I may have already used your name." He laughed and nodded.

"Alright I'll cover for you." I smiled and hopped up from my seat.

"Thanks Cedric." I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. He looked up and smiled at me. I piled my plate and through myself into the conversation. Ron was busy asking Hermione how she was able to just pop up out of nowhere. I smirked to myself. It was obvious what was happening with Hermione. She was using a time turner. I mean how else was she able to juggle that many classes. Unless she was having extra help. See easy as pie to figure out. I'm sure the boys will figure it out. Probably.

**I loved your guys's guesses. A lot of you guessed right. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review!**

**Sorry that Its another short chapter **


	29. Chapter 29

Love so Silent

Chapter Twenty Nine

**Here's a chapter that will make up for all of my short ones.**

As the weeks flew by I became closer and closer to Sirius. My knowledge of my parents grew. The feeling of wanting to make them proud also grew. I just didn't know how to do this. It was the day that I became an aminigus that everything spiraled out of control. As per usual I was in the forest with Sirius. He had now taken to standing closer to a patch of bushes so if need be he could quickly hide. Snape would come out here everyday around dinner time to come get me. I had the tendacy to forget about dinner and skip out on it. Sirius didn't like that fact that I was close to professor Snape. And when he tried to talk me out of being his friend I quickly put Sirius in his place. Telling him he had no right to tell me what to do or who I could be friends with.

After awhile he came to terms with it even if he didn't like it. As usual today he was standing in his normal place while I once again tried to turn into an animigus. It was the early morning and I knew I had all day before anyone would come looking for me. I felt my bones ripple and start to change. I could feel the heat in my body. It was slightly painful. I let out a startled yelp when my bones began to change shape. It was all over in a matter of seconds though. I looked around. My eyesight, smell, and hearing had greatly increased. I could now smell and hear things I couldn't before. My sight was much sharper and clearer.

I could hear the bugs moving down in the dirt. The birds up above. This would deffinetly become hard to adjust to. Sirius had a huge smile gracing his lips as he strode over to me. He bent down to be face to face with me. His bark like laughter filled the small clearing. It made me jump in suprise. It was much louder than normal. His hand ruffled my head and ears. "You make a beautiful wolf Eris." I felt something hit my leg and was suprised to see my tail. It was a pure black color. I notticed when the light would hit it I could see a hint of blue.

Sirius stood up. "Now to change back you want to think about becoming a human again. Think of how you looked. Will yourself back. It shouldn't take to long and won't be painful." I yipped in confirmation. I closed my eyes and thought of being myself again. Of how it was like being human. How my body worked. I could feel my bones ripple and change once again. This time like he said it wasn't painful in the slightest.

My sight, smell, and hearing stayed like it was when I was a wolf. "Sirius are you suppose to still have the hightened scences?"

"Yes. You'll have it for the rest of your life." He walked back over to the bushes. "Don't tell anyone about you being an animigus unless you can trust them not to tell." I nodded and sat down on the fallen tree. I grabbed a hand full of leaves as I sat down. Silence fell over us. It was a comfortable silence. I enjoyed our times like these. I shredded the leaves in my hand and through them up. The wind caught them and the shredds bagan to dance in the wind. After a few moments they slowly fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and focused on the woods. Letting my sences take over. Smells and sounds assulted me. I fell off the log in suprise. Then another smell surrounded me. It smelt of potions and parchment. With a hint of something mouth watering. I couldn't help but want to know who's scent this was. My hearing picked up someone walking this way. I opened my eyes to see Sirius gone.

I assumed it was because of the mouth watering scent. I rolled over onto my stomach to get up. I stopped at the sound of Snapes voice. "What are you doing on the ground?" I yelped and jumped up but lost my footing and fell back over the log. My head hit the ground and I groaned in pain. Snape ran over to me and leaned over the log to see me clearly. "Eris are you alright?" Worry dripped from his voice.

He reached down to help me up. My head swam and I gripped tighter to Snapes robes. I felt myself sway slightly. "Sorry if I frightened you," he said. The scent was overwelming now. Making it even harder for me to concrentrate. I realized now the mouthing watering scent was in fact Snape. I leaned slightly on him until the trees stopped spinning and stayed in their rightful place.

"Its fine," I said. "I just lost my balance is all." I let go of him and righted myself. Snape looked down at me with doubt. I could tell he was making sure I was really alright and not just saying I was. I flashed him a smile. "Anyway what are you doing out here? You don't usually come until around dinner."

"Your friends have been nagging me all morning about your wereabouts. Why they would assume I knew I have no idea." He had a grimace on his face. Obviously about the fact he had to put up with them all morning.

"Probably because you do know and your the only one that does." He scowled at my answer.

"Yes well you really should tell them." It was my turn to scowl.

"And let my only place of peace be compromised I seriously doubt it. I don't want them overruning this place. Its where I can get away from them."

"Why have you let me know of it," Snape asked. Curiousity shown brightly in his eyes. It wasn't normal for me to see actuall emotions in his eyes. He usually kept it hidden away. The only thing I've ever seen was when he smiled at me but even that didn't fill his whole face. I shrugged at his question.

"Because you don't annoy me. I love my friends and brother but I can only take so much of them." He laughed and motioned for me to follow him. We walked back to the castle in silence. It was like Sirius and I's silence. That one was peaceful. This one was indeed comfortable but there was always something else hidden behind it. I preferred Snape and I's silence. I don't know what it was but I liked it. There was no need for us to talk. When we were walking by Hagrid hut I remembered what Harry said today was. Buckbeak was suppose to die. It was then that I knew they would be here. I stopped and told Snape to go on. That I wanted to say something to Hagrid. Snape nodded and walked on. I ran over to the door and knocked lightly. Hagrid opened it and ushered me in.

Just as I come in Harry yelps and says," Ow." He turns to look out the window. "Hagrid." We look to see what Harry had spotted. I gulp at the scene. Headmaster Dumbledor and Fudge were walking this way. The executioner walked behind them with his axe by his side gleaming in the light. Hagrid began to panic trying to get us out of here.

"Yeh got to go," he panically said! "It's almost dark. Anyone see's yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you Harry, Eris." Bang! Bang! Bang! Hagrid freezes his eyes wide with fear. Harry puts his finger on his lips and whisperes shhh. Then motions for Ron, Hermione, and I to follow.

"C'mon." We followed him to the back of the house. As we exited the house Dumbledor and the executioner walked through the front door. We hid behind a patch of pumpkins. I heard a faint shh. Hermione and I turn to look behind us. The trees waving in the wind oddly. I frowned. Harry turns to look at us.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw... never mind," Hermione said. I nodded along with her. We could hear Dumbledor saying something turning the attention away from Buckbeak. The dinging of the bell could be heard. It oddly fit with the moment. The executioner raised his axe into the air. The light gleamed off the tip before it was brought down with a sickening chop. Hermione turns her head away and begins to tremble. I hid my face into one of the pumpkins smooth surfaces. I notice the small drop of blood from Ron. I see scabbers running away and I glare at the rat.

"He bit me," Ron said sounding astonished. Ron begins to run after Scabbers. Hermione looks to him.

"Ron," She yells in warning! "No!" Harry, Hermione and I give chase. We run to the top of the ridge and stop. Down below was a tree. A very familiar tree. "Harry," Hermione says. "You do realize what tree this is.." She stops mid sentence. Her eyes catch mine and I can see the worry in them.

"Now behave yourself," Rons voice driffted over to us. Ron kneels under the whomping willow.

"That's not good," Harry says quietly. Then yells,"Ron! Run!" Ron turns to face Harry and his eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"Harry," Ron yells! "Run!" I turn and see Sirus running toward Harry. Harry see's this also but doesn't know who this is. He shields himself and Sirius bounds over him. Ron screams pierce the air. I could see Sirius clamp down on Rons leg. Harry jumps up and dashes foward, leaps out, and grabbs ahold of Rons hand. But it doesn't do anything. He and Ron just skid across the ground. What was Sirius doing? Hermione leaps foward.

"I've got you," she says. All three of them skid along. I just stand there not believeing my eyes. I see Ron pry Harry's hand from him and disappears into the tree. I run toward my friends just as Harry gets knocked away by the tree. The tree swats us away. It took us forever to get inside. I follow them down the hole. I had to make sure they didn't hurt Sirius. "This is the shreaking shack isn't it." Paw prints covered the floor. It looked like something was dragged through the dust. We followed it to a room. Ron sat on the sagging bed and clutched at his bloody foot.

"Ron," Hermione yelled! "Your OK!" Harry looks frantically around.

"The dog," Harry says. "Where's the." He was cut off.

"He's the dog," Ron says. My eyes grow wide. "It's a trap Harry. He's an Animagus.." I watch as Harry follows the prints until his eyes fall on Sirius. Harry draws his wand and I stiffen.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us to," Hermione said.

"No," Sirius says. His voice is oddly determined. It had an hard edge to it. "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you," Harry yells!

"Harry," I yell. "No!" I jump inbetween them. Shielding Sirius from Harry's wand. Sirius touches my shoulder. We heard footsteps.

"Going to kill me, Harry," Sirius says?

"Yes." I through both of them glares. Harry motions for me to get away from Sirius but I shook my head. Keeping my place in front of my godfather. Harry raises his wand once again. I glare at him and the door opens with a bam! Professor Lupin steps through.

"Professor Lupin," my friends yell. He ignores them and eyes Sirius intensely. Then looks at how I stood in front of him defenseivly. His gaze falls back on the man behind me.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius," Lupin says? "Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus," Sirius said. They regard each other. Lupin stepps foward and Sirius patts my shoulder telling me its alright. Before I knew it they were embracing like brothers. The shock was written across my friends faces. Hermione stepps foward. Betrayle written over her features.

"No," she screams. "I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" She points at Lupin. I knew what was coming next. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" I could see the dumbfounded looks on Harry and Ron's face. Sirius howls in amusement. Lupin eyes Sirius before turning toward them.

"How long have you known," he asked?

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." I nodded. Thats when I figured it out also.

"Your the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione," he said. Sirius looked to be impatient.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

"Wait Sirius," Lupin says.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Askaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Lupin nods at Sirius and I stepped back. Knowing who Sirius was talking about. I eyed where Scabbers was.

"Alright then," Lupin says. "As you wish."

"No,"Harry yells! He raises his arm but Lupin quickly disarms him. Harry's wand lands somewhere behind me. Harry stares at Sirius murderiously.

"You betrayed our parents," Harry says while motioning to me. Harry catches my eye and I look sadly back at him. "You sold them to Voldermort!" Sirius looks mad at being accused.

"It's a lie," he says. "I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Lupin stepps foward.

"Harry," Lupin tried to reason. "You've got to listen."

"Did he listen," Harry said! "When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!" I flinched at his words and knew Sirius had done the same thing.

"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" Harry looked at Sirius in pain. I took a step toward Sirius but Lupin shakes his head at me. He turned his attention back to Harry and said.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now." My eyes went back to Ron. Looking at where Scabbers was. "Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead," Sirius muttered.

"What are you talking about," Harry said? "There's nobody here."

"Oh yes there is," Sirius says. He turns to Ron and croons in a voice I've never heard him use before. It was cruel. "Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play." Ron drew back from Sirius.

"You're mad," he said. I saw Harry look between Sirius and then at Scabbers. A curious look fell over his face. Lupin and Sirius as one raised their wands.

"Expelliarmus." I knew that voice. Their wands flew from their hands. I turned to see Snape. Snape eyes Sirius. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Lupin said.

"I told Dumbledor you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." I glared slightly at Snape.

"Brilliant," Sirius exclaimed! "And as usual dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." I rolled my eyes at them. As Sirius approached Snape, Snape puts his wand at Sirius's neck.

"Give me a reason I beg you," Snape said. I move foward to go to Sirius but Lupin grabbed my arm and keeps me by him.

"Don't be a fool, Severus," Lupin said.

"He can't help it," Sirius said. "It's a habit by now." I glared at Sirius and tried to get out of Lupins grip but he just held on tighter. Snapes eyes snap to me before moving back to Sirius.

"Quiet, Sirius," Lupin snapped.

"Listen to you two," Snape said. "Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."

"Piss off," Sirius growled.

"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the dementors." I began to struggle again in Lupins grip. Sirius stiffened. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementors kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." I see Snapes eyes harden and he gestures toward the door. "After you."

The others started to go and I was able to get out of Lupins grip. I took out my wand and pointed it at Snape. "Forgive me," I whispered. "Expelliarmus!" Snape soared into the air and hit the wall with a thud. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stare at me in shock.

"You attacked a teacher Eris," Hermione exclaimed. Harry still looking shocked turned to Sirius.

"You said Peter before. Peter who?"

"Pettigrew," Lupin said. "He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Sirius made his way over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled reasurringly at me.

"No," Harry said. "Pettigrews dead. He killed him." Harry pointed at Sirius and Sirius laughed mirthlessly. Harry glared at Sirius being so closed to me.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"The map never lies," Sirius said from my side. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." He points at Ron. Rons grows white in fear.

"M- me," Ron said shakily. "It's lunatic."

"Not you, you idiot." I hit him in the room. Sirius looks down at me before looking back at Ron. "Your rat."

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for." He was cut off by Sirius.

"Twelve year," Sirius says bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius unfolds an article that showed the Weasleys in Egypt with Scabbers on Rons shoulder.

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his," Harry lets the sentence go unfinished as he realizes.

"Finger," Sirius finished. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. then he trannsformed into a rat." Harry glances at Sirius. His want to believe was evident in his eyes. He turns back to Scabbers where the rat was squirming violently.

"Show me," was all he said. Ron holds Scabbers protectivly.

"What are you going to do to him?" I watch as Lupin and Sirius share a glance.

"Together," Sirius said. In the next few moments was caos before Pettigrew appeared in front of us. He was very short man with thinning hair adn grubby hands. He turned to Sirius and Lupin.

"S-sirius... R-remus. My old friends." His voice shook in fear. Neither of them utters a word. Pettigrew looks to the window them back at them. He lunges but Sirius and remus were to fast for him. They grabbed him and held up his hand revealing a missing finger. Pettigrew turns to Harry.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends he and I."

"Shut up," Sirius growled. Pettigrew turned to me and fell at my feet.

"Eris lovely girl you won't let them hurt me will you?" He grabbed my legs. Sirius walked over and pulled him away from me.

"Don't touch her," he said.

"I didn't mean to," Pettigrew yelped! "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"

"Died," Sirius yelled! "Died rather than betray my friends!  
And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldermort didn't kill you.."

"We would," Lupin said. His voice deadly serious.

"No," Pettigrew begged. "Please.. you can't." His eyes darted around until landing on Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat." Ron drew back in disgust. Pettigrew then turned to Hermione.

"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them.." Lupin and Sirius raise their wands and pointed them at Pettigrews face. He shrank back and began to tremble.

"No," Harry said. Pettigrew opened his eyes. Lupin and Sirius turned staggered.

"Harry this man," Lupin began but was cut off by Harry.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy," Pettigrew thanked. "Bless you." He grabbed ahold of Harry.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." We emerge from the tree and I keep close to Snape. He was under the Somnabulist charm but I didn't want him hurting himself. Not after him already hitting his head. Sirius walked beside me. Not happy about being so close to Snape but was dealing.

"I hope that after all this is settled you and your brother would come live with me." My face lit up at the thought. No more living with my aunt and uncle! I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I'd love to. I'm sure Harry would too." Sirius smiled and kissed my forehead. In that moment clouds move away to show the full moon. Chaos breaks out as Sirius tried to calm down Lupin. To try to talk sence to him. Snape wakes up and shields Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I'm the closest to Sirius and Lupin. Having been beside Sirius when Lupin changed. Lupin turns my way. I can hear Snape yell for me to get out of there. The worry cleary in his voice. I close my eyes and think about turning into my animagus. I only hoped this worked. I felt myself get lower to the ground. I was in my full form. I howled drawing Lupins attention back to me. He charged and I danced away. Sirius came up behind him drawing him away from the others. It was working to until Lupin swiped at Sirius throwing him into a tree. I howled in worry and ran into the forest. Lupin followed me but then another howl of his kind drew him away.

By the shouts back at the tree I knew Harry had ran off. Which meant he followed Sirius wherever he went. I followed their scents. It led me to a lake. Sirius was unconcious and Harry was having his soul sucked out of him. I turned back into my human form and whipped out my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" My silver wolf leaped from my wand and ran at the dementor hurting Harry. It drove it away and stood protectively in front of my twin. As this was happening I ran over to Sirius. Leaning down and checking for a pulse. I felt the cold unhappiness before I saw it.

The dementor was right in front of me. I lost my grip on the patronus and watched it disappear. The dementor went back to Harry while the one in front of me began to suck on my soul. I felt the happiness drain away. Felt like I'd never be happy again. Then I could feel myself being drained. It was the most horriblest feeling I've ever felt. I fell backwards. I was lying beside Sirius beside the lake. Before I lost conciousness I saw a Stag. Dad? Then everything went dark.

**So I do hope this chapter made up for the short ones I've been updating lately. Thanks everyone for commenting. There's only a few left before the end of third year. **

**I have a question for you guys. Does Severus ever attend any of the Order meetings? I can't remember. And also whats been your favorite part of this story so far? Hope you guys answer! Looking forward to reading them. **

**Review! **


	30. Chapter 30

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty

When I woke up I found myself in the hospital wing. When I woke Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about something. When they saw me Harry threw himself at me. "Thank god your awake!" I smiled and hugged him back. Hermione walked over to us and gave me a hug also. They spoke with Dumbledor and Ron told him it was Scabbers.

"Scabbers," Dumbledor asked confused?

"My rat, sir. Only he's not really Well, he was a rat. You a rat. see, he used to be my brother Percy's."

"The point is... we know the truth," Hermione said. "Please, sir, you must believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger," Dumbledor said. "But I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen- year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen."Dumbledor looked out the window and I turned to see what he was looking at. A shooting star shot across the sky. "Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem..." The midnight bell began to chime. Ding! Ding!

"Mysterious thing, time," Dumbledor said. "Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He turned to Hermione. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight."Dumbledor gave Hermione, Harry, and I a piece of chocolate. I ate it right away. Harry glanced curiously at the chocolate.

"By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck." He smiled and exited the room. I walk over to Hermione already knowing what was about to happen.

"What in the bloody hell was that about," Ron asked? Hermione however doesn't answer. Instead loops the pendant's long chain around Harry and I's neck. As well as her own.

"No Eris is not coming with us," Harry said protectivly.

"And why not," I asked? I had my hands on my hip. He wasn't able to answer though before we were sent back in time. Time rewound in a dizzying blur. Everything that had happened in the hospital wing was played back. I look around to find that we're the only ones in the room. Hermione unloops the pendant from around us.

"What just happened," Harry asked? "Where is Ron?" Hermione ignored him and eyes the clock. I decided to enlighten the poor guy.

"Its pretty obvious Harry," I said. "That was a time turner." Hermione turned toward us.

"Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?" I shook my head and throw my hands up in the air. I was in the forest. I didn't know about these two.

"Huh? Dunno... going to Hagrid's?" I followed them through the castle. She told us to not be seen. We came to a huffing halt. I peeked around the corner and saw the three. Draco and his goons were there also. Harry looked astonished about seeing himself.

"But that... that's... us. This is not... normal." A soft smack is heard and saw Draco land on the seat of his pants.

"Good punch," I said in admiration. "Didn't know who had it in you." She grabbed us to hide.

"Hurry," she said! "Malfoys coming." We were pulled under the bridge. Seconds later footsteps clamor over our heads.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understood," Draco exclaimed! "I'll get that jumped- up Mudblood one of these days. Mark my words..." I glared at the top of the bridge. Oh Draco and I were going to have a talk. In anger I see Hermione peeked out and send Malfoy sprawling. Harry looks over at the pumkin patch.

"Look," he said. "Buckbeaks alive."

"Of course," Hermione said! "Remember that Dumbledor said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared."

"Buckbeak," Harry said. "But.. how will saving Buckbeak help Sirius?"

"We'll see," I said. We duck behind a pile of pumpkins like earlier that day. I peered over the top to see Ron and Hermione embrace quite awkwardly. I smirked at Hermione and she eyed me defensivly. I look toward the slope and could see Fudge and Dumbledor approaching.

"Here they come," Harry said. "I better hurry."

"No," Hermione and I whisper yell.

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him," Hermione continued. "Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free!" Harry nods then looked toward the hut. I followed his gaze. Inside I could see Hagrid handing Scabbers to Ron. I can't help but want to go inside and snatch the rat away. Just so we could avoid what had happened. I tune out the others and watched Fudge and them come. Hermione spoke my thoughts.

"Fudge is coming and... we're not leaving... why aren't we leaving?" On the ground beside me I noticed a jagged star-shaped stone. I grabbed it and threw it at the window. The sound of breaking glass could be heard from where we were.

"Are you mad," Harry asked me? I of course ignored him and picked up another stone and chunked it at Harry's head. This time it hit my target. "That hurt." I sent him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry."

"C'mon," Hermione said. "Any minute now we're going to be coming out the back door." Quickly we dashed into the cover of the trees directly behind them. Just in time to see oursleves slip behind the pumpkins.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back," Hermione asked? I let out a snort. Really thats what she asks at a time like this.

"Shh," Harry said glaring at us. I see myself and Hermione turn. We dunked but Hermione hit the bushes making them stir weirdly. Aw thats what I saw. I heard hermiones voice. We watch them climb up the slope.

"Now, Harry," Hermione said. She pushed me after him. Harry and I begin to try to get Buckbeak to leave. He just stared at us. I grabbed the dead squirrels and began to through them at him. He gulped them down and followed me back into the cover of the trees. Their was a commotion down where Buckbeak was suppose to be. I tuned them out and kept Buckbeak distracted so he didn't give us away. There was a sickening chop and the crows scattered to the sky. So Buckbeak hadn't been killed in the past. That's good. And confusing. Harry dragged me through the trees. Buckbeak follows easily behind us.

"Now what," Harry asked?

"We save Sirius," I said in a duh like voice.

"And we do that.. how?" I shrugged.

"No idea." We run through the trees again until we come to the whomping willow where we see Hermione slip into the hole. I watch as Lupin approached the whomping willow.

"Look its Lupin," Hermione whispered. The willow begins to thrash. From this distance its violence is oddly muted. Lupin picks up a stick and touches a knot in the tree. Instantly freezing it.

"Wait until Fred and George hear about that one," I smirked. As soon as Lupin disappears into the gap we saw Snape making his way down the Slope. "Here comes Snape."

"And now we wait," said Harry.

"Now we wait," Hermione agrees. I sit back and look up at the sky. Hermione and Harry quietly talked together. "Eris." I turn to look at Hermione.

"Yes Hermione."

"When did you become an Animagus,"Harry asked? I sighed and layed back down.

"Just today actually. I've been talking to Sirius for weeks. He taught me how to become one."

"And he taught you how to make an Animagus?" I nodded. They went back to talking to each other. I could tell Harry wanted to ask me more but would ask later. It was in this moment that I realized Harry and I weren't as close as before. I vowed to change that.

"Here we come," Hermione said. We stood up.

"Its weird." Harry and Hermione look at me. Confusion in their eyes. I turned my head to face them. "Its just weird how we didnt even know that we were watching ourselves." They nodded in agreement. I point at me and Sirius. "Harry you know how Sirius and I are talking." He nodded. "He asked for us to come stay with him." Harry's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" I nod. Hermione brings our attention to Lupin. He transforms. We watch as the werewolf, dog, and wolf bound into the tall grass. Hermione cups her mouth and howls. Harry clamps his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing," he hisses?

"Saving your life," she says. I look over at the werewolf and see's that he's stalking toward Harry again. This time I cup my mouth and howl. Harry smiles and whisperes a thanks to us. Then freezes.

"Thanks. But we have to move." Hermione and I looked at him in confusion.

"Why," we ask at the same time.

"Because that werewolf you two just called is running right this way." We exchange a glance and run. We dash behind a tree. I could hear the werewolf crashing through the forest then it comes to an abrupt stop. He begins to walk toward the tree. Harry, Hermione, and I side step into the opposite direction. Then the werewolf disappears. I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Buckbeak," Hermione whisperes. "We've got to find him." We step away from the tree and I freeze. There fifteen feet past was the werewolf, waiting. He poises himself ready to pounce at any given moment. The trees begin to shake with the fury that could rival a hurricane. Buckbeak charges into the clearing. The werewolf charges but as fast as lightning Buckbeak lashes out with one of his claws striking the werewolf. With a howl the werewolf leaves.

"Professor Lupin is having a really tough night," I said. In that moment a chilly wind rises circling and surrounding us. The leaves begin to tremble. Eerie shadows flutter over the moon, greasy as smoke. "Dementors," I whisper.

"Let's go," Harry said. I could see dementors weave in and out of sight. On the opposite side of the lake is a cyclone of dementors surrounding Harry, Sirius, and I.

"This is horrible," Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry our dad will come," Harry said. Trying to reassure us. "Right there... you'll see... he'll come... any minute... he'll conjure the Patronus." Even though I had seen the same thing even I was starting to doubt it. The dementors start to drop from the sky. Each one taking a piece of our souls.

"No ones coming, Harry," Hermione said. A hint of fear in her voice.

"He will! He will come!" I step foward becoming worried myself.

"No ones coming," Hermione said. "You're dying, all three of you... and no ones coming!" I could see Harry come to a decision. He finally realized who had actually done it. Hermione shouts after him. I fall quickly behind. He takes out his wand and points it at the dementors on the other side of the lake.

"Expecto Patronum!" A wisp of silver explodes from his wand and hangs before it blooms into a magnificient Stag. It gallops around the lake making each dementor leave. Until finally Harry simply just lets his arm drop. We run over to Buckbeak and climb on. Hermione looks fearfully down below and I pat her shoulder reassuringly. Buckbeak flies us over to the castle and gently lands. Hermione quickly gets off Buckbeak looking relieved. She pushes past Harry.

"Out of the way," she says. She takes out her wand and points it. "Alohomora." Sirius steps foward and tests the iron door. It didn't bugde. I step over to the Iron door worried. Sirius sends me a look that said it would be OK. "Didn't really expect that to work." Hermione begins to cast spell after spell. Each one didn't work.

"You might try," Sirius began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." She resumes her pacing and then abruptly stops. She turns and points her wand again. "Bombarda" BOOM! The cell door is blown from its post.

"That'll do," Sirius said. He steps out and pulls me into a hug. He then drags us over to Buckbeak where we all climb on and take off. Just in time. Sirius laughs from behind me. It was filled with happiness.

"You two are truly your fathers kids." I beam in happiness. I'm sure Harry was doing the same. When we stopped we all hopped off. Sirius turned to us three. "I'll be forever grateful for this. To all three of you."

"I want to go with you," I said. Harry nodds his agreement.

"One day perhaps. For some time... life will be too... unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here." He grabs each of our shoulders. Looking us in the eyes. But promise me something you two."

"Anything," Harry and I said together. We exchange a short glance.

"Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face and I fear they will be many you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers." He tapped his heart. "Here." Sirius kisses my forehead and pats harry on the shoulder before climbing onto Buckbeak. As he does this a shooting star streaks across the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish." Sirius gives Buckbeak a slap and they soar into the glittering sky. The bell begins to chime. Warning us.

"We have to go," Hermione says. We dash toward the hosptital wing. Hopeing we don't arrive to late. As we arrive we can hear Dumbledor telling our other selves something. Then the door opens revealing him.

"Well," Dumbledor asks? His eyes twinkling in the light.

"He's free," I said. "Sirius is."

"We did it," Harry adds.

"Did what?" With that twinkle in his eye he swings open the door. I caught a glimpse of myself before they evaporate into thin air. Ron blinks. Then frowns and turns to us.

"How'd you three get over there," he askes? "I was just talking to you... over there." I smile at them and send ron a grin before beginning to walk away.

"Oi," Harry says stopping me. "Where are you going?" I smile and begin to walk again.

"There's someone I need to talk to. Oh and Harry do tell Ron to keep me being an Animagus a secret will you?" He nodds and I walk away. There was someone else I have to speak to.

**Hope you enjoyed. I think there might be one more chapter. **

**In answer to magiclover222 She'll realize soon. I have sort of an idea. Still working on how I want her to find out. **

**And thanks to everyone that answered my question. That really helped. :) **

**Is there anything you want to see happen in year four. I don't have everything worked out for that year and would love to hear suggestions. Just PM me or leave it in a comment. **

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty One

I made my way quietly down the corridors. I knew I wasn't suppose to be out wondering around. But I had to talk to professor Snape. To make sure he wouldn't tell anyone my secret. I figured I'd have to go talk to professor Lupin about that also. The dungeons weren't as cold as they usually were. Probably because its almost spring. I wasn't looking foward toward summer. It meant going back to my aunt and uncle. My feet carried me to Professor Snapes classroom. I hadn't been looking where I was going so when I looked up and saw the door I blinked in suprise. If I can go here without even thinking about it then I must come here to much. I raised my hand and knocked lightly. Its my signature knock.

By now I'm sure everyone knows it. "Come in Eris." That just proved my point that everyone knew it. I pushed open the door and walked in. When I saw him guilt rose up in my stomach. Making me feel sick. I felt so bad about knocking him out. I shuffled over to his desk. Trying not to make eye contact. I looked anywhere but him. He sighed heavily. "Can I help you Eris?"

"I just wanted to apologize for knocking you out." I clasped my hands in front of me and began to wring them. Snape hadn't said anything so I looked up. His face was full of suprise. Obviously he hadn't known that it was me.

"That was you?" I could only nod.

"I'm really am sorry. I didn't even think before doing it. I feel so bad about. Did I hurt you? Oh my god if I did I am so sorry about that as well." He raised his hand to stop my babbling. My mouth clamped shut and I stared straight ahead.

"I forgive you Eris. I was more worried about you. When I saw you by the lake it looked like you were dead." I didn't even think before walking around his desk and throwing my arms around him into a hug. As usual he was caught off guard by my abrupt hugs. Slowly his arms wrapped around me to return my hug.

"I do wish you'd keep your promise though," he whispered into my ear. I laughed lightly and pulled away.

"I do try. Trouble just seems to like me though. I'll work harder on it." Snape eyes my bracelet and reached out for it. He held my wrist and tapped the silver bracelet.

"Remember to use this if your in trouble. I'll always come." He let go of my hand and I let it drop. For some reason I felt empty. Even sad that he let my wrist go. I found myself wanting to hug him agian or for him to grab my wrist. Anything just so I was near him. I was shocked by these feelings and didn't understand why I was having them. I blinked and refocused on Snape. He had been saying something and I missed it.

"I'm sorry what?" He frowned slightly at me.

"Are you alright miss. Potter?" I scowled at the use of my last name. I couldn't help but correct him.

"Eris. And yes I'm fine. Just tired." He smirked at my correcting him.

"If thats all you needed to say then you should be getting to bed." I began to walk out when I remembered the other reason why I came. I stopped and spun around to face him. He had gone back to his papers.

"Oh professor?" He looked up at me. "I do have one more thing to say. If you would please keep my being an Animagus a secret I would be grateful." He gave me one short nod of his head.

"I will. I give you my word." I smiled and turned back around. Decideing to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms tonight. The next morning I woke and rushed to Professor Lupins office. When I came to it the door was already open. I walked in and saw him picking up his trunk. I stopped and stared at him.

"Your leaving?" He turned around and gave me a small smile. "Its because your a werewolf isn't it?" He walked over and stood in front of me.

"Yes Eris it is."

"Its not fair though professor." He gave me a sad smile.

"Most things aren't fair. You better remember that."

"It seems nothings fair when your half of the Chosen ones." He touched my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Where will you go?" He shrugged. In that moment he looked older than he was. Time had not done well for this man. He deserved so much more.

"I'm not sure. But don't you worry about me." He leaned down slightly before whispering "Your secret is safe with me. I'll keep it like you kept mine." I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You will be missed professor." He laughed and hugged me back.

"I'm not your professor anymore Eris. You can call me Remus." I pulled back and watched him grab his trunk. He walked over to the door and hesitated.

"Goodbye Remus." He turned his body to face me.

"Goodbye Eris. I do hope I get to see you and your brother again." I smiled and watched him leave.

"I have a feeling we just might," I whispered to myself. I looked out the window just in time to see my brother fly off on a broom. I smiled having a feeling who it was from. Dumbledor walks into the office and spots me.

"Oh good your still here." I turn to face him. A questioning look on my face. He walks closer to me and pulls out a small box from his robes. "You didn't think he would forget you." I smiled and took the box from his outstretched hand. He leaves with a nod. I walk over and sit on the seat. Placing the box on the desk I lifted the lid off. My breath caught when I saw what was in the box. It was a necklace. The chain was silver but what had caught my eye was the pendant. It was the night sky. I picked up the note that came with it.

Dear Eris,

I do hope you like this. Its of the night sky. It will show whatever the sky is doing at that moment. Much like the ceiling of the great hall.

Love,

Padfoot

I beamed at the pendant and clasped it around my neck. Oh the wonders of magic.

**Yes I know its short. I'm terribly sorry about that. This is the last chapter for Third Year. The next chapter will start Fourth Year. **

**In answer to Katherinesilvasweet: Yes he will be a follower and as for your other question only time will tell. **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Two

**Year Four**

A snake slithered through the undergrowth. It jumped to an old man lighting a gas oven with a match. He didn't see me even though I stood next to him. I could see he was preparing food of some kind. He looks over and walks to the window. A light shown brightly in a large house opposite of his. I followed him to the door. "Bloody kids," he mutters. I get a bad feeling. I wasn't so sure it was kids. No matter what I thought I still followed. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. I no longer had any control over my body. That worried me slightly. The last thing I remembered before coming here was going to bed. So perhaps this is a dream.

The old man wondered up to the house while carrying a lit torch. He opens the front door and slips silently inside. I however was already there waiting. Inside was just as dark as outside. We begin to climb the staircase. Whisperes and hushed voices carried down to us. The old man stops and waits outside where the voices were coming from and listens on. Fear gripped my gut.

"Oh no no no my Lord Voldemort. I only meant... perhaps if we were to do it without the children." I recognized it as Wormtails voice. It wavered in fear.

"NO," came Voldermorts chilling voice. It filled me with dread and froze my insides. "They are everything, it cannot be done without them and it WILL be done exactly as I say." His voice held a commanding tone. Leaving no room for a disagreement.

"I will not disappoint you my lord." This voice wasn't familiar. I have never heard it before. I leaned in closer.

"Good," Voldermort said. "First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign." I see the same snake from before slither past the old man and into the room. Voldermorts cold voice snakes its way over to us.

"Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door." I freeze. Fearing for the old mans life. Wormtail stands in front of the old man. The man looks terrified. I reach out for him. Wanting to provide some kind of comfort but I can't. I'm not actually here. "Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting." A loud spell is cast and I woke in a flash of panic. Sweat covered my body. Making it feel sticky. Fred and George stand over the bed staring down at me in worry.

"Are you alright Eris," George asks?

"Gave us quite a fright," Fred said. I tried calming my racing heart. I still felt panic.

"Just a bad dream," I gasp. "Nothing to worry about." They didn't seem to buy the nothing to worry about part but let it drop.

"Well mum says breakfast is ready. So come down before its all gone." I nodded and watched them leave. It was then that I noticed I was clutching my bracelet. I slowly let go of it. No doubt Snape would be coming at any moment now. Sure enough there was a crack and a tired looking man stood in front of me. He had bed hair and was looking quite frantic. I stiffled the laugh I wanted to let out. His robes were in dissaray most likely from hurrying to get dressed. His eyes scanned the room and only when he saw no threat did he relax. He placed his wand into his robes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry false alarm. Just a bad dream. I must have clutched my bracelet in my sleep." He frowned and sat on the edge of my bed. Now that he was no longer preparing to fight someone I could see the lack of sleep in his face. I crawled over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You should go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it." He nodded and stood up.

"Your sure your alright."

"Yes of course. Now go back to sleep." He took out his wand and turned on his heel. There was a crack and he was gone. As soon as I was alone I hurriedly got clothes on and ran downstairs for breakfast.

I was walking next to Harry. He didn't look quite awake yet. Neither did the twins and Ron. It seemed only Arthur, Hermione, and I were fully awake. "Where are we actually going," Harry asked tiredly.

"Don't know," Ron answered him. "Hey dad! Where are we going?" Arthur turned slightly to look at us and smiled brightly.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Harry and I shared a worried look before moving faster to keep up with him. Up ahead stood two people. Both men but I knew one of them and smiled when I saw Cedric. My partner in crime. I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Arthur," a man yelled! Must be Cedrics father. "It's about time son." I moved to go greet Cedric. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Cedric said from my side.

"Merlins beard," Amos said. He was looking at Harry. "You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Great great pleasure." They shook hands and Cedric rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. That caught Amos's attention and his smile grew even brighter.

"And Eris." He stepped foward and gripped my hand. "Its a pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you to sir." He let go of my hand and we all began to walk up the hill. Arthur spotted something and pointed at it.

"That's it sir, just over there." Amos looked to where he was pointing and nodded.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late." I looked and saw a boot. What were we going to do with a boot? I walked over to the twins.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot," I asked? Fred faced me.

"That isn't just any old manky boot." George stepped toward us.

"It's a portkey," he said. Everyone circled around it and put our hands on it.

"Time to go," Amos said. "Ready?"

"Whats a 'portkey'," I heard Harry say. No one answered him. To intent on the boot.

"After three," Amos said. "One...Two.."

"Harry," Arthur yells! Harry rushed over and stood beside me grabbing ahold of the boot.

"Three!" There was a blinding white flash and we were suddenly flying through the air. I had a feeling Hermione wasn't enjoying this. Cheers erupt around me.

"Let go kids," Arthur calls.

"What," I can hear Hermione say.

"Let! Go!" I finally understand and with only a moment of hesitation let go of the only thing keeping me from falling flat on my face. I feel my stomach drop as I fell. Arthur chuckles merrierly.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" I picked myself off the ground with Fred and Georges help. I thanked them and began to look around. We walked across the field and I was suprised to see a crowd of cheering people. Tents covered the area. Arthur turned to look at us all. He threw his arms up.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" We lost ourselves in the crowd. My sences were overwhelmed with music and the scents of everyone. People flew overhead on their brooms. I followed our group to a small tent. I didn't see how it would fit us all. I heard Arthur say 'Home sweet home.' I entered the tent right behind the twins. It was much bigger than what the outside portrayed.

"Girls," Arthur said catching our attention. "Choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry." I smirked at Ron as he grows red.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron," the twins and I say playfully. He throws a glare our way before sitting down. The twins sit down and rested their feet on the table.

"Feet off the table," Arthur says.

"Feet off the table," the twins mimick. They took their feet off and put them back on as soon as their dad had walked past. I rolled my eyes and sat inbetween them.

"I love magic," Harry said while smiling. I silently agreed with him. Sometime later I found myself in a huge stadium trying to find my seat.

"Blimey dad, how far up ARE we," Ron asks. I hadn't even seen Lucius and Draco until they spoke.

"Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know," Lucius says. I turn to look at him and Draco. Draco winks at me before turning his attention back to the others.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." Before they left I grabbed Draco and whispered to him.

"Yes Draco don't boast. It doesn't look well on you." He scowled at me but gave me a quick hug.

"Is Pansy and Blaise here?" He shrugged and moved to go sit with his father. I however was wondering what Lucius had meant by that comment while you can. It seemed to me there was a hidden meaning to it. I couldn't think about it for long however because the ceremonies began. Balloons flew and fireworks were set off. I looked at it in aw. I heard Fred yell quite loudly in my ear 'Its the Irish!' I winced and rubbed my ear sending him a dirty look. He had the dencency to look guilty. I looked out toward the field. Five green and white figures flew in the air leaving behind them a colored trail.

A glittering leprechaun appears and begins to start dancing. I could sence the exitement around me.

"Here comes the Bulgarians," George yelled in exitement! Five red figures come this time. One however preforms a stunt on his broom. Another one appears on the large screen. The crowd goes wild and begins to chant 'Krum! Krum! Krum!'. The Weasleys chanting right along with them. "Yes!" Krum waves to the crowd and flashes them a dazzling smile.

The announcers voice fills the area. "Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" I let myself get lost in the game.

**I'm on a role today. Don't forget to review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Three

At the end of the game I found myself back in the tent. Ron was declaring his love for Krum. "There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." The twins were bumbling about in a comical way muttering 'KKRRUUMM'. I couldn't keep myself from laughing. Ginny was smiling from where she sat.

"Think you're in love Ron," she asked? The twins began to sing.

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" Harry and I join in.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu," we say together. Outside comes loud noises. The twins look and smile.

"Sounds like the irish have got their pride on," Fred said. Arthur comes in looking worried. It instantly had me stiffening and going into battle mode.

"Stop," he said urgently! "Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now." We all run outside. "Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility." Figures in hoods carried flaming torches were walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd was panicing. I lost my friends right away. I reach for my bracelet to see it no longer where it ought to be. Panic finally rises. I begin to urgently search for it. Fear fills my gut and I take out my wand. I run toward the cover of the trees. I had no clue where my friends were and only had one thought. To get back to the portkey. Thats where I would meet everyone else. After the hooded figures were gone I made my way through the now burnt down campsite. There was nothing that the fire hadn't touched. A mark sat heavily in the sky. I shivered at it.

Whatever it was didn't stand for anything good. When I found the others it was where we were told to go. Fred and George looked relieved when they saw me. They ran over and pulled me into a hug. Harry was next. "Don't do that to me again," he whispered.

"I'll try not to," I whispered back. The others voiced their relief and we were off. A few days later I was boarding the train. I said my goodbyes to the Weasleys and headed for the Slytherin compartment. My friends greeted me. It seemed the only thing they were talking about was what happened at the World Cup. I winced and rubbed my shoulder. Blaise catches my eye.

"You alright?"

"Yes. My shoulder just hurts." In actuallity it was my scar. The thing has been paining me ever since the World Cup incident. I sigh. I knew I should be telling Sirius what I saw and what happened at the World Cup. He'd probably find out and be mad at me for not being the one to tell him. I petted Sterling to try to calm me. When I got to Hogwarts I went to the owlery and gave it my letter to Sirius. When I returned to the group of students four flying horses pulling a carriage landed by the lake. Everyone began to cheer. I just looked on in confusion. After that a ship emerged from under the water and approaches. Now I was just looking on in amusement. Later that night after the sorting Dumbledor stood up.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen... " Filch runs up the aisle limping as he does this. He whispers something to Dumbledor and leaves in the same fashion. "So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dresses in blue dance up the aisle. They release butterflies into the air. They bowed and everyone applauded. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." A group of boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. I frowned at this. They were messing up our floor.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum," Ron said in admiration. At the end the boys breath fire. Igor stepps foward.

"Albus!"

"Igor." They embrace. I look up to look at Snape. His eyes were hard and he was staring at that Igor guy. I didn't think it was in jealousy that Dumbledor was hugging him. After dinner we were all called to attention again. Dumbledor stood grabbing our attention.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," whispered Fred. I rolled my eyes at him and lightly hit him.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Thunder roars over head. Rain begins to leak through the roof and screams break out through the room. A strange man stands in the doorway. He takes out his wand and casts some magic and seals the roof. Restoring peace once again. The man enteres the room and begins to walk. He limps breathing heavily as he goes. I stare curiously at him.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming," Dumbledor says.

"That stupid roof," was all that mad eye says. I watch as he takes a drink.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament," Barty announces. "This decision is final." An outcry starts. People were unsettled by this. Beside me George begins to yell.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Silence," Dumbledor yells! Bringing order back. He then casts magic over a box that melds into a goblet holding a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." We were then dissmissed. Talking erupts. People were talking exitedly about the tournament. I for one was glad I couldn't enter. I already had all the glory I could stand. I feel the presence of someone behind me. Without thinking I spin around holding my wand.

Snape raises his eyebrow. "Sorry." He nods and motions for me to follow. For some reason I get the feeling he wasn't very happy with me. I followed him to his office. He motions for me to go ahead. Behind me I hear the door close. He walks past me toward his desk. I follow behind. He stops and turns toward me. Yep not very happy.

"Sir?" He sighs and looks down at my wrist. I unconciously hide it. I hadn't found the bracelet. That had saddened me. Snape steps foward and grabbs my wrist. I hang my head.

"Is this why you didn't call for help?" I nodded.

"Yes sir. It got lost during the chaos. I did look for it but had to go hide." He let go of my wrist and walks over to his desk. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. In the next instant the bracelet appeared out of thin air. It had a broken clasp. I stared in amazement. He walked back over to me and clasped it back into my wrist and then casted a spell.

"That way if you loose it again it'll appear back on your wrist."

"Is it the same one?" He nodded. He kept ahold of my wrist.

"I do wish you could be safe Eris. Your right when you said trouble seems to like you. I'll have to keep a closer eye on you." He let go of me and patted my shoulder. I felt the empty feeling again. It puzzled me. I still had no clue why I felt this way. "Did you have any other bad dreams?" I stared up at him. He remembered? I figured he would have forgot.

"No I haven't had any more."

"Good. Thats good. I think its about time for you to go to your friends. They must be wondering where you are." I smirked at him.

"The good thing about being in two different houses is that they think I'm with my other friends." He smirked but shooed me away. I left and went to the Gryffindor common room. That night I had another weird dream.

_I found myself in the forbidden forest. Or at least I assumed thats where I was. Fog swirled around the trees wrapping itself around them. It made it hard to see. The floor of the forest was covered in fog. You could no longer see it. A voice beconed me. It was intoxicating. Leaving me wanting more. "Come find me my sweet." I pushed through the underbrush. Yearning for the voice to speak again. Just so I can hear it. The scenerey changed and I was in the house from before. _

_This time no one was here. The room was empty and silent besides the faint ticking of a clock. My eyes scanned the room. Looking for any sign of another life. Maybe the voice came from here? Cold crept in. Surrounding me. I could see my breath. The room changed it grew older. The paint began to curdle and fall off. The color greyed. I stepped back. What was happening? A man appeared out of thin air. He was handsome. His hair was black and layed elegently on his head. His eyes were blue. His features had a sharpness to it. He was tall and held himself with confidence. Authority._

_But I knew this man wasn't the one with the voice that I yearned to hear again. "Hello little one." He stalked toward me. Like a preditor stalking its prey. He had a feral look in his eyes. I stepped back. Not being able to help myself. "Don't be scared," he cooed. He stepped foward again and gripped a lock of my hair. Twisting it around his finger. His eyes studied me. "Ah yes you will make a fine addition." Addition to what? He tugged lightly on the lock of hair before letting it go. It fell lightly to my shoulder. My scar was burning at this point. I grimaced and clutched at it. Like the action could take away the pain. He cocked his head at me in question._

_"You will be mine Eris," the man said. His voice was like velvet. It wrapped around me. Beconing me to come to him but not like the voice from before. Where I had been willing to go to that one this man was different. It was almost like he was using some kind of force to pull me to him. My body wanted to go but my mind screamed no. It recognized him as a threat. But who was this mysterious man? And why do I feel like I know him? "Soon," was the last whisper. It swirled around me. Filling me with bitter promises._

I gasped and sat up in bed. I could hear the sounds of the other girls moving around on the other side of the curtain. The only thing seperating me and them. I sighed and laid back against the headboard. My mind was still stuck in the dream. I was so confused about what just happened. Maybe I should tell someone about them. Perhaps Dumbledor could help me. Yes I would go see him later. I slipped out of bed and got ready for class.

I sat next to Hermione in D.A.D.A. It was probably one of the most unpleasant classes of my life. It started with him asking Ron about a unforgivable. It was funny at first. I'll admitt it but then the atmosphere changed. He was talking about what could happen with people under the imperious. About how at any given moment they could be told to kill themselves. It just exculated from there. He went up to Neville and asked for one. The cruciatus curse.

"Correct," Mad eye exclaimed! "Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad eye began to torture the spider. It squeals in pain. Neville looked like he might just start to cry. I was holding back my own feelings over it.

"Stop it," Hermione yelled! "Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Mad eye turned to look at our table. Neville still looks disturbed. The spider is still making those noises. I was holding back the tears at this point. He walks over to us.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Hermione shook her head. He looks to me and I do the same. He casts the spell and the spider disintegrates. By now tears were running silently down my face.

"The killing curse. Only two people have been known to survive it. And they're sitting in this room. He looks one last time at me and walks over to Harry's desk before taking out his flask and took a drink. Class was dissmissed and I walked quickly out of the room. Not even waiting for my friends.

**In answer to Katherinesilvasweet: I'm not for sure how old Snape is. **

**Jordan Lynn 7: yea they're relationship is weird. But its important for the story that they are friends. **

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed. I love reading them and look forward to each one. **

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Four

The rest of the day I spent it going to my classes. Not really fully there. That last spell had really gotten to me. My last class was potions but this time I wasn't looking foward to it. I just wanted to go to my secret place in the woods and forget everything that happened that day. Just forget for a little while. I sat in the back today. Snape came in like usuall. Robes billowing around him and a sneer etched on his face. He looked around and seemed suprised to see me in the back. I ignored him and got started on my work. I could feel his stare on me throughout class but I ignored it. At the end of class he stood up. "Your homework is to right a three page essay on the potion you just got done doing." My head snapped up at his voice. Why did it sound so familiar? I mean of course I knew his voice but there was just something else about it. Something that reminded me about my dream.

I grabbed my things and stuffed them into my bag. With my head down I made my way through the castle. I would do my homework outside. I pushed through the trees and found my spot. My bag fell to the ground with a muffled thud. I let myself plop onto the fallen tree. My hands covered my face and I leaned foward until my elbows rested on my knees. I needed to just calm down. All I remembered from that night was a flash of green light and a womens scream. What I saw in the classroom today brought back those memories. I sighed and rubbed my face with the palm of my hands.

I heard someone make they're way through the trees. The familiar scent of potion, partchment, and something unknown hit me. I looked up to see Snape enter the small clearing. He didn't say anything. Just walked over and sat next to me. The silence was comfortable and I didn't mind just sitting here with him. "Are you alright," he asked softly. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I heard what happened in D.A.D.A today. There are people worried about you." I shook my head.

"Its just it brought back memories," I said. "I could hear her screams again. Her begging for him to kill her not us. It got to me. And seeing the spell performed right in front of me." I couldn't help it. The tears began to fall again. Snape looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I knew he wasn't good with comforting people. I brought up my legs and wrapped my arms around them. I felt him moving next to me. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me against his chest. I gripped his robes and took in the comfort that he was offering me. He rubbed circles on my back. He buried his face into my hair.

"It'll be alright," he whispered. His voice calmed me. He kept cooing things to me. After awhile I had calmed down. I pulled away from him and wiped at my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just overreacted." He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Eris you remembered something that was tramatizing. You saw your mother killed. You have a right to be upset by this. Expecially when you just remembered. That's not overreacting."

"Harry didn't act like this."

"I don't believe he remembered. Its rare for people to remember anything from before three years old but its not impossible. How you reacted is perfectly normal." I looked down at the hand he held.

"Thank you for being here." He squeezed my hand.

"I already told you I'll always be there for you." He leaned foward and kissed my forehead. "You can always come to me," he whispered against my forehead. I moved closer and he wrapped his arms back around me. His fingers played with my hair. It was calming and I could feel my eyes droop. "Come on lets get you back to the castle." I pulled away and stood up. We walked back to the castle in silence. He walked me to the Gryffindor tower and I went straight to bed.

It was days later and we were all gathered around to see who would be selected as the participants in the tri-wizard tournament. "Sit down please," Dumbledor yelled over the students. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledor approached the goblet. The flames glowed blue until a piece of paper popped out. The flames changed to red and went back to the blue. Everyone was tense and anxious. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum." Everyone from Durmstrang cheers. The flames flashed red and another name popped out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." The Beauxbatons girls began to cheer as Fleur walked up. Another name came out. The atmosphere hightened. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." I rose with everyone else and cheered. "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" As the crowd cheers the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Dumbledor caught it and read the name. "Harry Potter." My head snapped over to where Harry was sitting.

His face was one of pure shock. "Harry Potter?" Harry still didn't move. "Harry Potter!" He slowly walks up to Dumbledor. The Headmaster gives him the paper. Thats when the voices in the crowd began to shout out things.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet."

"Your brothers a cheat," Pansy sneered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He didn't do it." She looked suprised at me.

"Then how else did his name get in the Goblet?" I sighed.

"I don't know but people are after us. Anyone could have done it. For all we know its a set up. People die in this tournament. How do you know thats not their plan." She huffed and took off. Draco soon followed her. Blaise grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. His eyes bore into my own.

"Are you sure about this," he asked? I nodded.

"He didn't want anything to do with the tournament. He told Ron and I."

"Alright then. I believe you and your brother."

"Why? Why not believe what everyone else is?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Eris when have you ever seen me go with the crowd. I can form my own opinions. Besides Harry already has the fame. He doesn't need anymore attention and from what I gather he doesn't want the attention in the first place. So yeah I believe you two." I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." Later I walked into Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fire talking quietly together. What I found weird was that Ron sat on the other side of the room talking to Dean and the others. I walked over to my brother and he looked up at me.

"Come to tell me you don't believe me either?" His tone was bitter and I could hear the hurt in it. I could tell that my rejection of him hurt. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I sat next to him on the couch. Hermione sat across from us.

"Don't you think I cheated. That I purposely found a way to put my name in the Goblet and that I'm holding back on my secret of how I did it." The bitterness in his tone hurt me. How could he think that?

"No Harry. I would never think that of you. How could you say a thing like that?" He hung his head. He covered his face with his hands. When he looked up there was relief in his eyes.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll help you with the tournament." Hermione moved from her place across from us to sit on the otherside of Harry.

"So will I."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Five

The days until the first tournament went by way to fast. Harry had told me the first task would be fighting against a dragon. My nerves were on the fritze. Hermione and I decided to sneak into the tent. "Pssst." Hermione tried to get Harry's attention. "Harry? Is that you?" There was a muffled yeah. "How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to."

"Battle a dragon," he interrupted her. He noticed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You'll do great," I whispered to him. As soon as he let me go he hugged Hermione. There was a bright flash and an equallly bright women approached. This had to be Rita Skeeter.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." I rolled my eyes at her as Hermione scowled. Fortunetly for us Viktor noticed Rita and walked over.

"You have no business here," he said. "This tent is for champions and friends." Rita didn't looked fazed at all.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." As soon as Rita left Dumbledor entered the tent. Hermione and I left.

"That women annoys me," Hermione said bitterly. I nodded in agreement. "All she wants is to find something to embarrass you two. To find dirt on the famous Potter twins." I patted her shoulder as we took our seats.

"Sorry you're being drug into this." She gave me a tight smile and turned toward the field. I sat back and watched the three battle their dragons. When Harry came out my heart began to beat fast. My pulse quickened. The beat pounded in my ears. It blocked out any other noise I should have been able to hear. When Harry disappeared on his broom my heart literally stopped beating. Then started back up faster then before. When he appeared again I let out a relieved shaky breath. When he was safely on the ground with no dragon around I ran for the tent. Not even waiting for Hermione to catch up. When I spotted him I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"Thank god your OK!" He chuckled lightly and hugged me back.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to be so worried." I stepped back and stared in shock at him.

"As long as your in this tournament I will always be worried about you." He laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go to that party." I agreed and let him drag me. I watched from the otherside of the room as Harry and Ron made up. About time. Took Ron long enough to realize. And only took a dragon to make him see. I smiled and then everyone began to cheer for him to open the egg. A loud, obnoxious, piercing scream penitrated the air. My hands went to my ears to try to block out the sound. I vagually heard someone yell to close it. In the next instant the sound disappeared. People looked at the egg in shock.

The next day I was with Harry and Ron. Ron got this package and he quickly opened it. Only to pull out what looked like a dress. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is there something you want to tell us Ron," I asked? I tried holding back my laughter. Ron glared at my joke.

"Well it does match your eyes," Harry said with a smirk. "Is there a bonnet?" Ron turned to Ginny and held out the dress like thing.

"Ginny these must be for you." He tried giving them to her but she refused to take them.

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly," Ginny said sounding horrified. Hermione laughs and we turn to her.

"What are you on about," Ron asked clearly annoyed.

"They're not for Ginny they're for you," Hermione declared. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" We found out soon enough. Well I found out sooner then the others. The next day Snape came up to me in the corridors. I looked up at him in question.

"Will you do me a favor," he asked? I cocked my head to the side.

"Whats the favor?" He scowled.

"I have to teach the Slytherins ballroom dancing. I would rather not have to dance with one of those dunderheads and knew you'd probably go with the Gryffindors to practise. What I'm asking is if you would.." I raised my hand to silence him.

"Yes I'll go to the Slytherin practise and save you from the dunderheads." He smiled down at me and gave me a quick hug. Then left for his next class. Which I found out happened to be when we were suppose to learn how to dance. I went with the Slytherins like I said I would. When I walked in Snape looked relieved before he put back up his scowl. He stepped foward.

"Your all here because Dumbledor wants you to learn how to ball dance for the Yule Ball." I heard a groan from the boys but the girls were more excited. I for one didn't even know if I wanted to go to this place. "Now if miss Potter would please come join me." I stepped foward until I was in front of him. He held out his hand I took it. I rested the other hand on his shoulder. He laid his free hand on my waist. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. That one touch made me weak in the knees and I didn't understand why. He began to lead.

The dance wasn't hard for me to catch on. Once he was done demostrating he let me go. All the warmth that had surrounded me was gone. Leaving me feeling empty. I was confused by my feelings. It just didn't make any sence why I would feel them. "Set up in pairs and begin to practise." Blaise was by my side in an instant. He mocked bowed and looked up at me.

"May I have this dance?" I laughed.

"You can." Draco walked over to us. He scowled when he saw I already had a partner. "Ah whats the problem Drakey?" His scowl deepened at my nickname for him.

"This means I have to settle for Pansy," he said in distaste. I rolled my eyes.

"Baby." I grabbed Blaises hand and led him to the make shift dance floor. When we danced it felt different from when Snape and I did. It felt wrong. At the end of the practise we all went our separate ways. A few days later I found Harry and Ron talking together. I walked up behind them and caught what Harry was saying.

"Why do they always have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one alone to ask them." I laughed and they turned around to look at me. They ignored me and went back to the conversation.

"Blimey Harry, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" I chuckled at that but they once again ignored me.

"I think I'd take the dragon right now."

"Oh Harry we're not that bad," I said. I said it just in time for groups of girls to give them icy glares and turn their backs to them. "Or we might." Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Blaise smirked down at me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me." I saw Harry scowl at him. He must have saw him because he added more. "As friends of course." I laughed and nodded.

"I'd love to go with you."

**Here's another one. Hope you enjoy. Review! **


	36. Chapter 36

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Six

I turned around the corner in time to see Draco being turned into a bouncing ferret. My eyes widened in suprise but didn't want anything to do with this. I turned around and went in the opposite direction. It was never good for me to get between Draco and Harry. It just made me have to choose sides and I couldn't do that. Blaise found me wondering the halls. "Are you ready for the next task," he asked? I sighed and shook my head.

"No. Harry hasn't even figured out the egg yet. I'm freaking out." Blaise wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He squeezed lightly.

"He'll be fine amore." I rolled my eyes at him. Then ruffled his hair.

"Aw I've missed you calling me things in Italian that I don't understand." He chuckled. He kisses my forehead and left. I turned around and went to my dorm.

_I was back in the woods. The fog was still heavily layered in the air. "Find me my sweet." I spun around. "Join me." The fog began to swirl around me. The wind rose and tugged lightly at me. I stepped foward. "Come." Something seemed to take over my body. An intense craving. My mind grew foggy and I felt myself step foward. "Join me my sweet." The trees leaves whipped at my face. I took another step. The trees disappeared and I was in a clearing. _

_A man stood in the middle. He was the same one from before. Yet again I felt like I knew him. His black hair lightly brushed across his forehead in the wind. His hand came up and one finger curled toward him. Beconing me closer. It was like an invisible rope tugging me. 'No,' a voice whispered. The voice swirled around the clearing. Clearly startling the man in the middle of the clearing. I recognized this voice. 'Don't go to him.' I looked around. trying to search for the source. This voice was like velvet. It wrapped around me and made me feel safe. As soon as the last word was uttered I was falling down a black hole._

With a gasp I sat up in bed. I have been having these dreams all month. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. I've been losing sleep over this. I got up and did what I usuall did. Walked around the castle. It cleared my mind and if I was lucky I could get another hour of sleep before I had to actually be up. I slipped out of the common room without any trouble. My mind began to wonder. Ever since these dreams they've been effecting me. I've lost sleep and the lost sleep has been effecting my everyday life. So it made sence when Snape was able to sneak up behind me.

"Miss Potter what are you doing out of your dorm? Its past hours." I jumped in surprise and spun around. I clutched at my heart which was racing a mile per minute.

"Eris," I corrected him. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." He studied my face.

"How much sleep have you been even getting," he asked worriedly. Apparently it showed in my face. Obviously the bags under my eyes. I slumped slightly foward. "Eris how much sleep have you been getting?" I waved him off.

"I'm fine." He scowled.

"Well then miss Potter you should be getting back to your common room." I nodded and left. A couple days later I found myself getting ready for the Yule ball. Ginny and Hermione was helping me get ready. I had on a black dress. The top of it was skin tight and it swirled out at the bottom. I wore black heels and my hair cascaded down in soft curls. They framed my face. My make up was minimal. I wore an emerald green neclace and kept my bracelet on. Ginny and Hermione looked me over and smiled.

"You look hot," Ginny said. I smiled a thanks at her.

"You do," Hermione added. I laughed.

"You look pretty hot yourselves." Ginny roled her eyes and pushed me out of the door. I met Blaise in front of the Great Hall. He took one look at me and froze. I smirked and walked up to him. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Blaise dear stop drooling." He blinked and smiled down at me.

"You look beautiful tesoro." He was wearing black robes with green trim. It deffinetly went well my own dress. I looked him up and down.

"Eh you'll do." He playfully pushed me. Then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The four contestants walked in with their dates. When Hermione and Krum walked in everybodies breath caught in their throats. I smiled at them. Hermione was indeed beautiful. The contestants began to dance. Soon Dumbledor and McGonagall joined them on the floor. By pairs people joined in. Blaise stood up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me up off the chair and toward the dance floor. He pulled me close and we began to dance. When the song was over the weird sisters came on. Everyone was jumping and dancing. Blaise and I were laughing and having a good time.

I spotted my brother off on the side lines just dancing. His date looked incrediably bored. I rolled my eyes and began to dance again. At the end of the night Blaise and I were walking back to the Slytherin dorms. There where I decided to sleep. Blaise kissed me on the cheek goodnight and headed to bed. I went to my own dorm.

_I was once again back in that old house. Voldermort stood in the room along with another man. "Let me see it again," hissed Voldermort. A sleeve is rolled up revealing the marking of a skull and a snake. "Ah yes, the time is now." He looked over at me. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper meeting!" He shoved Wormtail aside. But just as he was going to reach for me he disappeared. _

I awoke with a start. Pansy was leaning over me with a worried look. "Are you alright? It seemed like you were having a nightmare."

"Just a bad dream. Thanks Pansy." She nodded and went back over to her bed. I got up and stretched. God I was so tired. I just wish these dreams would go away. After I was sure she was back to sleep I snuck out. I let my feet take me wherever they wanted while my mind wondered. When I stopped I looked up. I found myself in front of a portrait. I was confused as to why I had come here. I have never been here before and didn't know why. Raising my hand I knocked lightly on the portrait. Waking the man in the frame. He scowled at me in annoyance.

"What are you doing here girl?" I ignored him and waited for someone to answer my knock. The door opened revealing...

**I just love cliff hangers. Any guesses on who it is? How was it? **

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Seven

The door opened revealing a sleepy looking Snape. His hair was ruffled just adding to the sleepy look. I was shocked and apparantly so was he. "Eris what are you doing here? How did you even find out this is my corters?" I blinked and leaned tiredly against the wall. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just wondering and found myself here." He still looked confused.

"Do you go around knocking on every strange portrait you stop in front of."

"Actually yes." I yawned and covered my mouth. His confused look turned to worried.

"Eris how much sleep have you been getting?" I shrugged.

"I don't sleep much anymore." I tried to be nonchollent about it. But he apparently wasn't going to stop there. He motioned for me to come inside.

"Your going to tell me why you haven't been sleeping." I sighed and he moved out of the way for me to come in. His corrders looked different from what I would have thought. For some reason I imagined it decked out in Slytherin colors. This wasn't what I had imagined at all. There was a fireplace that was currently lit. There was a black couch and two chairs. One of his walls was a bookcase. Filled with all kinds of books. There was a table sitting in the middle of the furniture. The walls were a dark color. It actually felt pretty homey. The colors were all earth tones. Fit well together. He guided me over to the loveseat.

"Now tell me whats keeping you awake at night?" I sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"I've been having these weird dreams."

"What type of dreams?" I shrugged.

"They've had Voldermort in them but then there are the ones that really weird me out. There's always this man. I know I've seen him before but I can't place him. He's always beconing me to come. Sometimes I have no control. Then theres this voice. He's like my guardian angel. Always bringing me back into my right mind." Snape looked really worried.

"What does this man look like?" I shrugged looking at him weirdly.

"He's got black hair, blue eyes, and sharp features. Why?" He just shook his head.

"No reasons. Eris I think you should be taking some sleeping potion. These dreams are obviously starting to effect you." I shook my head.

"I don't need a potion." He scowled at me.

"You've gone to walking the castle at night. Your clearly tired during class. It's effecting your studies. Take them." I shook my head again. "Why not?" I sighed.

"I don't like taking sleeping potions OK." His scowl deepened. He then began to tell me why I needed to take the potion. My eyes began to droop. Yawning I curled up on the couch. His voice was so soft and hypnotizing. It lured my right to sleep. The last thing I was aware of was a sigh and being lifted up. I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and looked around. Last night came back to me and I pulled off the covers. The bed was a black wood. The sheets were silver and covers green. I walked over to the door and opened it revealing a bathroom. Closing it again I walked over to the other door. Opening I revealed the living room from last night. Snape was sound asleep on the couch. I still had no clue what time it was and wasn't planning on leaving him on the couch.

"Professor Snape." I lightly shook him. I knew not to wake people up any other way. I've been tackled by George once because Fred and I had screamed and shook him. Not a lovely thing mind you. I shook him again. This time a little more forcefully. His eyes opened but they were glossy with sleep. "Come on professor." His eyes focused on me.

"What are you doing Eris?"

"You looked uncomfortable. This couch can't be all that comfortable." I shrugged at the end.

"What are you doing awake at this hour. Its still only five in the morning." I shrugged again.

"Like I said. I don't sleep much anymore." A worried expression filled his features again.

"Did you have anymore dreams?" I shook my head.

"No." He got up and went over to the kitchen part of the room. I watched as he began to make tea. I couldn't help but feel this was all surreal. I was actually in my professors chambers having tea. At five o' clock in the morning no less. The whistle sounding that the tea was done filled the air. He brought over two cups and handed me one. I sipped it and smiled.

"You should tell Dumbledor, Eris." I shook my head.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. Promise you won't tell Dumbledor."

"I can't promise that Eris."

"Please professor. I'll tell him when I think he needs to know. Right now the dreams mean nothing. Nothing spectacular happens. Once I feel the need to tell him I'll do it. But please don't tell him." I looked up at him pleadingly. He finally nodded and I smiled in thanks at him. His smile was tight and strained. I knew he didn't want to keep this a secret but he wouldn't say anything unless I let him.

"You will at least come to me won't you?"

"If thats want you wish. Then when I have the dreams I'll come to you."

"The moment you have them. Come straight to me."

"I don't want to keep you awake professor. I'll see you later today." I stood up and left his chambers. For the next couple hours I wondered aimleaslly around the castle and grounds. There were very few students out and about and since today was the second task there were no classes. I knew Harry would be preparing for the task and I only hoped that he found someway to breath under water. Hermione was helping him so I knew that he would be fine. I turned the corner and almost literally ran into McGonagall and Snape. I blinked and looked up at them. "Sorry."

McGonagall waved away my apology. "Miss Potter the headmaster would like to see you in his office." I nodded and followed behind them. Why would he want to see me? When we got there besides me there was already three other people. Hermione, Cho, and Fleurs' little sister. Hermione looked confused and walked over to me. Dumbledor then began to explain that we were going to be put into the black lake for the contestants to find. Each of us was one of the contestants most important person in their life at the moment. I figured I was Harry's. Fleurs sister would of course be hers. So Cho had to be Cedrics since they were dating or dated. Which left Hermione for Krum. I smirked at her and bumped her with my shoulder. She scowled at me. Knowing exactly what I was thinking. Snape handed us something to drink. It would make us sleep until we broke the surface or something or another.

I sent a cheers in Hermione's direction and gulped it down. Merlin thats disgusting. That was the last thought I had before falling unconcious. The next thing I'm aware of his feeling extremely cold and coughing. I found myself floating beside Fleurs sister. We swim over to wherever everyone else is and a girl from Beauxbaton helped us out. Once the wind hit me I began to shake violently but that wasn't my main worry. I didn't see Harry anywhere. I looked around searching for him. My eyes fell onto the lake and I prayed for Harry to be OK. It wasn't long before Harry was shot out of the water. I ran over to him and leaned over him. "Harry you OK?" He was wrapped into towels. Fleur came over.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! And you..." She turns and looks at me. "You helped!" I smiled.

"I guess." She gave me a hug. Hermione came over and talked to Harry. Dumbledors voice quieted everyone.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasly but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre." The twins came to stand beside me.

"All that moral fibre eh," Fred said.

"Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right," Ron exclaimed.

"Well done 'moral fibre'," said George. I walk with Harry back to the castle but we're stopped by Barty.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter." Mad eye approached us.

"Bartimus! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out!" Barty walked away from us and Mad eye turned to look at us. "And they say I'm mad." Harry and I shrugged at each other before walking to the castle. I was walking by myself because Harry and Ron had gone down to Hagrids. I told him to tell Hagrid Hi for me but I wasn't feeling up on going. My mind wondered until stopped. An head splitting headach engulfed me. I held my head in pain. I was seeing Mr. Crouch on the ground dead but it wasn't my eyes seeing this. Harry. I ran off looking for him.

When I found Harry he was standing outside the Herbs store. I only heard the last thing Snape said. "Don't lie to me. Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing polyjuice potion and believe me I'm going to find out why." Snape slammed the door in his face. I walked up to Harry terribly confused. Harry turned to me puzzled.

"We haven't been making any Poly Juice potions," I said. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. I wonder who it could be?

**In the next chapter the third task will happen. **

**To AlwaysSlytherin: I have to tell you. I love reading your comments. **

**To everyone else thanks so much for Reviewing! It means a lot that you guys like this story.**

**Review**


	38. Chapter 38

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Eight

The next couple weeks went by. I had the dreams every night but only went to Snape once a week. I hope he doesn't find out about that. Other than that I've been having these bad feelings about the third task. I didn't like it. I've began to look over my shoulders. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. But when I looked around I didn't see anyone. It didn't matter the time of day. The dreams became more instense. I rarely hear the velvet voice. That worries me.

Harry walked up to me and startled me. I jumped and pointed my wand at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me and put up his hands in surrender. I lowered my wand and sighed.

"Sorry Harry."

"A little jumpy are we?"

"Here lately yes. I just have these weird feelings." He grabbed my arm. Worry flooding his face.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Nothing Harry. There nothing really."

"I'm not buying it." I sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. "If you won't talk to me then at least talk to professor Snape." I looked suprised at him.

"I thought you didn't like Snape."

"I don't but you do. Besides he's nice to you so that makes the dislike bareable."

"Fine I'll talk to him. Are you worried about the task tonight?" He nodded.

"A little bit. I just wish it didn't have to be this evening." I kissed his forehead.

"You'll do lovely Harry."

"Thanks. Now go talk to Snape. At least then I won't have to be worried about you during my task." I smirked at him.

"Wouldn't want that now would we. Bye." I walked in the direction of Snapes classroom. I figured thats where he would be. Half way there someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Wormtail. I gasped and opened my mouth to scream. His sweaty hand covered my mouth and he drew his wand. I didn't hear the whispered word. The spell hit me and I fell unconcious.

**Snape P.O.V**

The task was about to begin. I searched the stands for Eris. I haven't seen her all day. I couldn't get this unsettling feeling out of my mind. It settled in my stomach and just wouldn't leave. I searched the stands with my eyes again. Maybe I wasn't looking in the right place? There was a flash of red light. Someone had been caught. My worry only rose. Something was about to change and I didn't suspect that it wouldn't be good.

**Eris P.O.V**

When I woke I was tied up to a tombstone. I seemed to be in a graveyard. My head was pounding loudly. I winced and let my head hang. I felt nausious. Dear Merlin don't let me puke. When the feeling past I searched my surroundings better. A man appeared out of the fog. He was wearing a mask like the people at the Tournament.

"You will soon be one of us," he hissed. His voice wasn't familiar yet it tugged at my memory. Maybe its the way he's talking now. Masking his voice. "Voldermorts weapon." I was highly confused. The headach had now changed to a dull throb. I went to reach for my bracelet but stopped. I couldn't put Snape in danger like this. A bad feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling that after tonight my life would never be the same. And I had a feeling for the worse. The man disappeared and I was alone again. I wasn't alone for long though. There was a flash and I saw two figures.

"You Ok," said one male voice?

"Yeah, you," came the other?

"Where are we?"

"I've been here before." I squinted at the figures trying to figure out why their voices sounded familiar.

"It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a portkey."

"I've been here before in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the cup? Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry let out a shout and holds his head. He's clearly in pain. I smile against my own pain.

"Harry! Cedric!" They both look over at me. Harry's face turns to one of horror. They run over to me. I see two figures behind me. Cedric see's the horror in my eyes and he turns around.

"Who are you," he asks? "What do you want?"

"Kill the spare," Voldermorts cruel voice ordered.

"Get to the portkey," I yelled at him. There was a flash of green light and Cedric lied on the floor dead.

"Cedric," Harry screamed. Wormtail pulled Harry closer. A statue grabs ahold of him and traps him. I struggle against my bindings. I had to help him.

"Do it, now," Voldermort orders. Wormtail drops something into the cauldron. Harry and I watch him.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given," Wormtail chanted. A bone hovered in the air under his control. He drops it into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed. He takes a knife and slashes his arm over the cauldron. I watch in horror. "Blood of the enemy forcefully taken." He takes the knife and cuts Harry's arm. Harry shouts out. Wormtail takes the knife and lets the drops fall into the cauldron. "The dark Lord shall rise again." The cauldron bursts into flames and Voldermort emerges.

"My wand wormtail," came Voldermorts raspy voice. Wormtail hands him the wand and bows deeply. "Hold out your arm."

"Master. Thank you master."

"The other arm wormtail." At this he looks concerned but does it anyway. Voldermort then sticked his wand into his arm. The sky changed and others have been summomed. I just stared wide eyed. Had already given up on the idea that I could get free.

"Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." Voldermort began to slash angrily at the hooded figures. I turn away. "Not even you, Lucius." My head snapps back to them. I meet Harry's worried gaze. He mouths to me that it'll be alright. I didn't believe him.

"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." That was a sorry excuse. Apparently I wasn't the only one to think this.

"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers."

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask."

"I returned," came Wormtails voice. I couldn't help my eye roll. The coward.

"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Voldermort granted Wormtail a new hand. I felt like puking again.

"Thank you master, thank you." Voldermort turned to look at Cedrics corpse.

"Oh, such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him," Harry yelled! Something was telling me to keep quiet. Harry began to struggle to get free.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!"

Voldermort puts his hand on Harry's head and he screams. I choked on a sob. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" When Harry still refused Voldermort made him bow with his magic.

"That's better. And now.." Voldermort cast a spell at him and Harry wriggled in pain. I screamed and chocked on another sob. Tears were running heavily down my face. I struggled against my bonds again. "Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up." He pulls Harry to his feat. Harry begins to move away toward me.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes." Harry takes a step toward Voldermort.

"Have it your way," Harry said. I stared in shock. They both cast a spell and their streams of magic met. It was clear they were both struggling.

"Do nothing," Voldermort said to his followers. "He is mine to finish. He's mine!" Shapes form in the surrounding magical energy. We could hear Dumbledors voice. Then our fathers voice.

"Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time but only a moment, do you understand?" I sob at the sight of him. Then their was Cedrics voice.

"Harry take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father." Then our mothers voice.

"Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let Go!" The connection breaks. Harry looks over at me but I shake my head. Willing him with my eyes to leave me. Tears shine in his eyes as he summons the portkey and grabbs Cedrics body. In the next instant Harry was gone.

"No!" He turns to me. "I at least still have you."

**Harry P.O.V.**

I look up at the collective gasps from everybody. I was leaning over Cedrics body crying. I looked up at the approaching figure of Dumbledor. "Eris," I gasped. "Eris is still there." Dumbledor looked at me in horror.

**Eris P.O.V**

Voldermort takes a piece of my hair. He twists it around his finger as he sneers at me. "Lovely Eris." He carreses my cheek. "Won't you join me? I can give you anything you'd ever want. Fortune. Power." Why would he want me? Why not kill me like he wants to do with Harry? I then had a flashback to first year. When I first met him. And what I said to him about the mirror. 'I see myself beside a great leader. We've taken over the wizarding war.' Thats why. He thought I had wanted to become a Death Eater. I looked up into his red snake like eyes.

"I..."

**Haha I'm so evil. Another cliff hanger. So what do you think is going to happen? **

**Sorry for jumping to different P.O.V's. I just needed you to know what Snape was feeling and what happened when Harry got back. **

**Review!**

**Hope you liked it. **


	39. Chapter 39

Love so Silent

Chapter Thirty Nine

I stared into his eyes. I had a choice to make. One that would change my life forever. I could take the mark and become his followerer. Or resist it and die. After all I was tied up and it wasn't like I would be going anywhere. I made my choice. "I would like to join you my Lord. To be on the winning side." His eyes flashed in triumph. He unbound me and dragged me to my fight. None to nicely mind you. I winced at his grip. It would deffinetly bruise. "Give me your arm," he demanded.

I didn't hesitate. I couldn't show any doubt. If I did then my plan would be for not. I held out my arm. He pulled up my sleeve. His fingers were cold on my warm skin. He pointed his wand at my forearm and muttered something. My skin felt like it was on fire. My knees almost gave out under me because of the pain. I hissed and gritted my teeth. When he let go of me I bowed. "Thank you my Lord." The words were like poison on my tongue. They were bitter. Didn't settle right in my stomach. I pushed down my disgust and looked up at him.

"You will be my spy inside Hogwarts walls." He handed me something small. A portkey. "Don't fail me Eris. I have a feeling you will be great. Maybe in time my right hand. Oh, I almost forgot. Crutio." I fell to the ground writtering in pain. It wasn't something I've ever felt before. My body screamed in protest. I clamped my mouth shut. Refusing to scream. I had to much pride for that. When he let up I gasped in air. My lungs screamed against the action. "Wouldn't want them to suspect anything." He then handed me something. The cold metal was clasped into my hand. In an instant I disappeared and appeared back at the task. Except now it was back as the Quidditch field.

No one was around and I stood up. My body was taken over by a violet wave of the shakes. I fell back down and waited for them to stop. I stood back up and gripped my wand. I pointed it at my newly dark mark. I winced at it and put a glamour over it. I couldn't let anyone know about this. I'd have to talk to Dumbledor. I walked to the castle. As soon as I entered the castle another wave of shakes overtook me. I fell to the ground and groaned. I heard footsteps come around the corner. They hesitated upon seeing me then became lounder as they ran toward me. Mcgonagall leaned over me. "Oh my dear child. What happened to you? Let's get you to the hospital wing." I shook my head and clenched my teeth.

"No. Have to see Dumbledor. Its important." Her lips perced into a tight frown but nodded. I felt myself being levitated. I closed my eyes against another wave. They stopped when I entered Dumbledors office. Snape was already here. They went silent when McGonagall walked in with me in tow. Dumbledor stood up as I was set on my own two feet.

"Shes's been crutioed Albus," McGonagall said. "She's had the shakes one of the after effects since I found her." Snape looked at me with worry.

"How did you get away dear." I gulped.

"Can I talk to you alone please headmaster." He nodded and motioned for Snape and McGonagall to leave. When they left he asked me to sit. I was relieved to get off my feet.

"Now tell me dear whats on your mind." God I hoped he would help me. If he didn't then my plan was down the hole. Everything would be ruined.

"Professor I'm sorry." Tears built up in my eyes. Maybe I hadn't done the right thing.

"Dear what is it?" I pulled back my sleeve and took away the glamour. "Oh my dear child. What happened?"

"I accepted the dark mark. I did it because I knew that I could help you and Harry. Please don't be mad." The sparkle in his eye wasn't there. He leaned foward and put his hands together in front of him.

"What your telling me is that you want to become a spy." I nodded.

"He already told me he had a reason to make me one of his followerers. He also has a plan to make his right in hand. I have to prove myself."

"Normally I would say no. I can't have a kid in his ranks but he's already got you. You'll work as a spy for me. I'll tell you what I want you to relay back to him. There is another spy of mine there but I can't tell you who until your better with Occlumency. I'll also teach you how to do Ligilimen. Professor McGonagall, Mad eye, Sirius, Remus, Severus and I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself." I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm over to him. "When you can effectively block your mind I'll tell you who is the other spy. Until then he'll look after you from afar." I nodded and he placed the glamour spell on the tattoo again.

I spent the rest of the night catching up on my sleep. The next day I spent it avoiding everyone. I skipped the feast and went outside. I stared up at the sky and thought about how my life would be from now on. The life of a spy would not be easy. But I was determined to do this.

**I know this is a short chapter I am sorry about that. This is also the last chapter for year four.**

**In answer to HermioneHolmesEverdeen: They are the twins who lived. She plays a different part in Voldermorts down fall. Harry will still be the one to kill him but her actions will help destry him. The second part of the prophecy talked about how Voldermort can't feel love so that will play a part in his downfall. Snape is part of that because of his love for Eris. Its a really long story but everything will become clear later on in the story. Hope that cleared things up. If it didn't hopefully as the story progresses it becomes more clear.**

**Katherinesilvasweet: No she's not evil. I could never do that to our favorite character. **


	40. Chapter 40

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty

**Year Five**

All summer I worked with my new teachers. Harry didn't understand why I would leave hours at a time. I knew that he was mad at me for keeping it a secret. If that wasn't enough no one's been writing us. Its like the Dobbey incident all over again. I laid on my bed waiting for Harry to come home. He had gone out earlier because of a fight we had. He knew I knew what was going on. And I wouldn't tell him. I sighed and looked out the window. The sky that was once filled with light darkened with clouds. I sat up and walked over to the window. I could see Harry and ms. Figg walking our way. I blinked at the sight of Dudley. What was going on? They stopped and I headed downstairs. I came down just in time to hear that he was being expelled from Hogwarts.

"Justice," Uncle Vernon hissed. I stood shocked. Later that night I watched the night sky from my bed. Harry was startled awake. Probably from his usual nightmare. The one in the graveyard. He felt guilty that he had left me. I've spent all summer trying to talk him out of his guilt.

"Go back to sleep Harry," I whispered. The key was turning in the lock. Harry and I stared at it. I drew my wand and stood up. Pointing it at the door.

"Very clean these muggles." Came a womens voice.

"Tonks for gods sakes." That voice was familiar. Mad eye was here?

"Unnatural." Harry stepped foward.

"What are you doing here," Harry asked? I put my wand back.

"Rescuing you two of course." I walked over to the women. I stuck out my hand.

"Eris."

"Tonks." I smiled at her and followed her outside. We flew on broomsticks. A garbage truck drove by and mad eye motioned for us to follow. He tapped his cane a couple times and the building began to shake. It revealed another building. We were assured inside. I had been here once because of the Order. I was already caught up on everything. Well most everything. There's some things they refuse to tell me because I'm so 'young'. We were pushed behind everyone else. In the other room I could see Sirius and Remus. I could hear some of the whisperes.

"We must trust Dumbledor on this."

"His instinct would be to ingore it.."

"Keep your voices down." I stopped paying attention because it was obvious they weren't going to tell us anything. I peered at one of the photos. He woke up and glared at me. I backed away and saw Harry being smothered by Molly. She turned to me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Eris. Good to see you." I smiled and she ushered us upstairs. I ran up the stairs to find the twins. I found them in a room looking like they were planning something.

"Hello boys." They're heads snapped up.

"Ah hello love," Fred said standing up and throwing an arm around me.

"Right in time," George said. They grabbed ahold of me and apparated. I felt like my stomach was going to fall out. When we appeared agian we were on a bed in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." The twins began to start going off about something before they grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway. They used one of their gadgets. We all leaned in to listen. We heard many voices but one seemed to stick out more than the others. I wasn't the only one to catch it.

"Snape is here," Harry asked?

"Git," Ron muttered. I glared at him. He just looked innocently back at me. Crookshanks snatched at the ear. He drug it away and Fred glared at it.

"Hermione I hate your cat." As the others walked down I was grabbed by the twins.

"Please boys don't," I pleaded. They didn't listen and apparated with me. I groaned and shuffled foward. "I hate doing that." Mrs. Weasley turned to glare at the boys.

"Eris." I looked to see Sirius.

"Sirius!" I pulled him into a hug. He chuckled. Harry was also hugging his own godfather. "Has he summoned you yet," he whispered low enough that only I could hear.

"No."

"Good. That's good." I unconciously gripped my left forearm. Sirius patted my back and pulled me into the kitchen. There were already people sitting around. I noticed Snape standing in a corner and he motioned for me to follow him. They had finally told me Snape was the spy and that I was suppose to keep it a secret. I stood up without anyone but Sirius noticing. Sirius didn't like that his enemy and goddaughter got along. Not one bit. But he didn't say anything anymore. I followed Snape to another room.

"How are you," he asked once we were alone? I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine."

"He hasn't summoned you yet?" I smirked. That seemed to be peoples favorite question.

"No he hasn't." He nodded and began to pace. I followed him with my eyes.

"Professor?" He stopped and turned to me.

"Eris you may call me Severus. I consider you a friend." For some reason that didn't sit right with me. Being his friend. Its not that I didn't want to be but there was something else. Something I've never felt before. I decided to ignore it for awhile.

"Severus." It felt weird coming from me but I liked it. "Is there something wrong?" He looked startled at me.

"Why would you think theres something wrong?"

"Its just the way your acting. Mad eye has taught me to always be observant of my surroundings. So how people act can tell me how they're feeling. There just looks like something is bothering you." He sent me a small smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about Eris." I nodded. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Snape kept standing. He had gone back to pacing the room. I went back to following him with my eyes. There was something wrong. I was curious about what could have him like this.

"Severus?" He stopped again to face me. "Do you believe that theres going to be a war?" I looked up to meet his eyes. He was in front of me in three long strides. Then he was kneeling in front of me.

"I can't be for sure. How things are going right now I fear there may be." He cupped my cheek in his hand. His thumb brushed across my skin making me shiver slightly. "If there is a war I promise you I will always be there for you." I smiled at him. I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you."

**In answer to Katherinesilvasweet: I haven't decided yet. I'm conflicted. **

**Review! **

**Thanks for reading. Glad your all enjoying this story. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty One

Later that night Sirius showed me my room. I would be having my own just in case I was summoned. They didn't want me to have to explain to my friends why I left in the middle of the night. My room was right beside Sirius's. I crawled into my bed and let my mind wonder. The next thing I was aware of was a intense pain on my arm. I gasped and my eyes shot open. A groan excaped my lips. I knew what was happening. He was finally summoning me. Dumbledor had already given me what to tell him. I walked over to my fireplace and grabbed a hand full of Floo powder. Throughing it down I said clearly "Malfoy Manor." When I stepped out of the flames Lucius looked up. He motioned for me to follow him.

We went to a parlor like room. Voldermort sat down in a chair. There were several other Death Eaters in the room. I knew one of them was Snape. When Voldermort spotted me he stood up. "My dear Eris. Do tell us what you've learned." I bowed in front of him and stood straight again. I relayed back what Dumbledor had told me to tell him. I felt him probe my mind and I pushed up those thoughts. Making sure he wouldn't want to probe deeper. When I wouldn't let him he'd become suspicious. Didn't need that.

"Excellent. Now where is your dear brother?" Yet again I gave him the answer Dumbledor told me to.

"He's at a highly guarded place."

"Where." Voldermorts voice portrayed his annoyance at my answer.

"I can't tell you my lord." I winced at those words. So did a few others. "If I did they would know that there is a spy among them." He sighed in annoyance.

"Yes that is true. But I'm afraid I will still have to punish you." I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see what was about to come. I didn't even hear the spell he shot at me. The only thing I felt was the spell hit me and then I was flying back through the air. I hit the wall with a thud. I winced and stood back up. Leaning on my right leg heavily. I could feel the taste of blood on my lips. I walked back over to Voldermort and stood in front of him. My head was held high as I waited for the next spell. Knowing he wasn't done with me yet. He seemed suprised by my actions. I'm sure he was use to his other followerers just staying on the ground. His suprise turned into amusement. "Crutio." I fell to the floor. I only lasted a few seconds before the screams were bouncing off the walls.

I turned my head and my eyes connected with Snapes. Worry and fear for me shown in his eyes. I turned my head away so he didn't have to see the pain written on my face. Being crutioed was horrible. I would have taken that hit to the wall again rather than this. What felt like hours when actually was only propably a minute he let the spell up. I laid there twitching. I would not show weakness to this man. I took in a deep breath and stood up. The pain that shot through my body almost had me falling back down. The only thing that kept me on my feet was the fact that Voldermort stood watching me in amusement.

I shoved the pain into the back of my mind. "Hmmm. You are strong my sweet," Voldermort said. My body stiffened at those words. So he was the black haired man. He had this thoughtful look on his face before dissmissing us all. I didn't head to the Floos this time. Anyone would be able to hear where I was going if I did. I headed outside. Trying to make it to the point I could apparate. I would meet Snape there. I made it to the point before he did. My body was screaming in protest. All it wanted was for me to stop moving. I sat heavily under a tree. Leaning against the bark I sighed when some of the pain went away. My muscles were stiff. I didn't have to wait for very long before I saw a figure walking in my direction. As he got closer I could tell it was Snape. When he saw me he quickened. My eyes were half closed when he got to me. I was just so tired and wanted to sleep. He leaned next to me and scooped me into his arms.

I barely heard something about hoping he didn't splinch me when I felt the familiar tug at my naval. I closed my eyes and didn't open them when the tugging was gone. He laid me down on a bed. That confused me because I knew you couldn't apparate into Grimwauld place. My eyes cracked open and I looked around. I had no clue where I was. Only that I was in a room. I could hear Snape moving around in what I assumed was the bathroom. When he came back he was holding a small box. "We have to get you healed and cleaned up." He hesitated for a second. "I'm going to have to take your shirt off." I could hear the uncomfortable tone in his voice. It almost made me smirk.

But my brain wasn't working. Otherwise I would probably have felt embarrassed that my professor was about to see my without a shirt. When he took off my shirt I was hyper aware of it but it still didn't bother me. He began to clean the wounds. When that was done he took out his wand to heal them. My body felt so much better. The pain wasn't there anymore. I sat up and he handed my shirt to me. "You'll still get the shakes. Its one of the after effects of being crutioed. Just take this potion." I handed it to me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He nodded. I drinked the potion and grimaced in disgust.

"I should be getting you back to Grimmwauld place." He helped me up and when his hand touched mine sparks shot through my arm. I stared at my arm in shock. Like it had betrayed me. What the hell was that? Snape grabbed my arm and apparated outside Grimmwauld place. He motioned for me to go on and waited until I was inside before apparated away. I snuck up to my room and fell on top of my covers. Completely worn out. I heard someone come in and slip off my shoes. I knew it was Sirius by the cologne that filled my sences. It was distinctly him. I felt him lift me up and put me back on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Sirius," I whispered sleepily. I heard him chuckle.

"Love you to princess."

**In answer to: HermioneHolmesEverdeen: I love your idea. And nope I enjoy reading your reviews. **

**Katherinesilvasweet: Yes she will realize her feelings for him. **

**Pounce the cat and AlwaysSlytherin: I can post so quickly because I'm home schooled and in the part of the story that I have all my ideas. **

**I don't believe I'll be killing him off. **

**Anyway Review! I loved reading all the new reviews. Thanks so much for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Two

The train whistle pierced the air. A black dog bounds over to me. Hitting my hand with his nose. I smiled down at him and followed him to a room. He changed back into a human. I through my arms around him. "What are you doing here? You could be caught." He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I had to see you off didn't I." I smiled and kissed his cheek. The whistle blew again and I hurried off to catch the train. I sat at the Slytherin table as the hat sang. I listened intently at the warning. After the sorting Dumbledor stood up and gave his normal speech. As he was about to introduce the new D.A.D.A teacher she interrupted him.

"Thank you headmaster," she said in a sikly sweet voice. "I'm delighted to be here and I'm sure we're all gonna be good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered education." I ignore her and get pulled into my own thoughts. I had a bad feeling about this. No doubt this year wouldn't be good. Umbridges voice grew louder. Catching the students attentions that hadn't been listening to her. "Some changes will be for the better. Some old habits, outmoded, and worn out, must be abandoned." I catch Harry's eye from across the room. No this wouldn't be good. After dinner I was walking with Harry and the others. Ron begins to immitate Umbridge.

"Old habits, outmoded, and worn out, must be abandoned. What's progress for progresses sake mean?" I listened to Hermione.

"It means the Ministry is starting to interfere with Hogwarts."

"How do you know that," Ron asked?

"Because she just said it Ron," Hermione said irritedly. "Didn't you listen? Didn't you see the look on Dumbledor's face? No one wants her here. I bet you she's a spy for Fudge." Ron looked flabbergasted.

"But they can't do that. I mean.."

"Ron haven't you been paying attention? The Ministry is slowly taking over. Forcing Dumbledor out. That's why the Daily Prophets been calling him an 'old fool'. It's Fudge's doing. It's propaganda." We walk into the common room and sit down. Well they did. I turned in early. See tired from the last meeting with Voldermort. The next morning I woke up late and had to run to make it to D.A.D.A in time. I sat with Blaise and Draco. The class muttered with itself, teacherless. I for one wondered where she was. The door opening announces her entrance. With a flick of her wand the chalk begins to write on the blackboard, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Return to basic Principles."

"Wands away, books out!" I pulled out my book. Giving Blaise a depressed look. He knew how much I hated book lessons. "Well, good morning class." Merlin I hated her voice. Only Hermione and Dean said it back. "Well that won't work. Let's do it again. Goodmorning class." This time we all said it. Well I mouthed it. Not wanting to waste my energy on such a thing. "Much better. I've been going over your history and it seems your class has been disrupted and fragmented. With the changing of teachers every year, you are far below the Ministry- standards. As you all know, I'm sure, your OWL's are this year. They determine your future. I strongly suggest you take them seriously. I'd like you to open your books to page five: 'Basic for Beginners." There will be no need for talk."

I roll my eyes and stare down at the black and white page. This was so depressing. To everyones great suprise Hermione raised her hand. "Yes miss.."

"Granger. Professor, I have a question about your course aims?" Hermione now had my full attention.

"A question? I think that will be perfectly clear once you read through carefully."

"But there's nothing here about using defensive spells." By now the classes attention were soley on them.

"Ms. Granger, why would you need to learn how to use defensive spells? Are you expecting to be attacked in my classroom?" Ron perked up and asked a question.

"Wait, so we won't be learning magic?" Umbridge seemed to be getting annoyed by this point.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class," she said testily! Ron ducked down sheepishly. Hermione raised her hand again. I was starting to suspect that she had a death wish. "Yes ms. Granger?"

"But surely the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to... defend ourselves against the dark art?"

"Well ms. Granger, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the point of any class is. You will be learning defensive spells in a secure, risk- free way." At this point Harry buts in.

"What the hell's the point of that?" Umbridges eyes burn down on Harry. I flinched at the look she was giving him. Unlike Ron, Harry doesn't shy away.

"Mr. Potter! Did I not just say raise your hand if you wish to speak?" Harry raised his hand. Thats what she decided to yell at him about. "As I was saying, Its not my place to criticize this way this school is run . . . yet. But in the past there have been very irresponsible wizards giving you instructions in this class. I assure you that all ends today. As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why any of you should not be able to perform the spells under a controlled examination." Hermione raised her hand again.

"Without ever practising them?"

"I repeat, as long as you've studies the theory!" By now Umbridge really was getting irritated. I knew that their questions were making her angry but I too was curious. So thats why I butted in as well.

"How does that help us in the real world," I asked?! She turned to glare at me.

"What did I say about raising your hand, Ms. Potter? This is school, not the real worl. Who are you expecting to jump out of the bushes and attack you?" Harry's face was red. His anger clearly showed on his face.

"Oh, gee let me take a wild guess on that," Harry said sarcastically. "How 'bout LORD VOLDERMORT!" The entire class shutters as if he had just uttered the most offensive word in all of man kind. Umbridge stands and glares at him. He stared right back at her. I was looking back and forth between them.

"Ten points, Mr. Potter. Now let me make this very clear: You have been told a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He wasn't dead to begin with," Harry shouted! "If you haven't noticed I kinda carry around a permanent remainder of that!"

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge raises her voice! "Let me repeat. You've been told of the return of a certain Dark wizard. Let me assure you, this is a lie!" I almost snorted at her words. I saw the man with my own eyes. Hell got a mark to prove it. There's a dead boy because of him. And here she stands telling us its all a lie.

"No its not," Harry and I shout together! He looks at me and I give him a small smile.

"I saw him come back, I fought him," Harry said!

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Once again, this is a lie." Harry stood up from his desk. Then Harry brought up something that made the whole class shudder once again.

"So, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead on his own then, huh?" I watched as Hermione closed her eyes.

"Come here, Mr. Potter." Harry stomped up to her desk. The way he held himself told me he had no regret over what he'd done. He looked defiantly at her as she wrote something and handed it to him. He snatched it out of her hands. "Get out of my classroom." I watched as Harry stormed out as Ron and Hermione looked to me. We each shared a worried look.

Later that night after Harry came back from his detention I saw next to him as Hermione lowered his bleeding hand into a bowl of liquid. He winced and she quickly blew on it. He shot her a greatful look.

"Thanks Hermione." I scowled down at his hand.

"That wicked women," Hermione said. "You should go straight to McGonagall about this." Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let her win."

"Then tell Dumbledor, I know he wouldn't stand for this." I decide to cut in.

"No," I said. "Dumbledor.." I trailed off as Ron entered the common room with a broom in hand. "Where have you been?" Ron looks over at me.

"No where." I knew he was lying. He couldn't look me in the eye as he said it.

"What are you doing with a broom," Hermione asked?

"Ah... it's mine." Harry blinked at him. I just stared. "Mum got it for me, for making prefect."

"Ron, did you try out for the team," Harry asked? Ron flashed him a scared look. I stared curiously at the two boys.

"Maybe."

"Well, how did ya do?" Ron seemed suprised at Harry's positive attitude. He smiled.

"Well, I think I did rather good, actually."

"Are you trying for Keeper?" He nodded. I tuned them out. Not really wanting to listen in on their conversation. It wasn't until Hermione talked that I heard what they said. All I heard was sourpuss. I stood up and left them to it. The next morning at breakfast I sat down right in time to hear Draco telling Harry about how good it was for his father having connections in the Ministry.

"Yeah, well, tell your dad to say "Hi" to Voldermort for me." I winced at those words. Draco stared at Harry but didn't look offended. Before he walked off he sent me a smile. I ate my bacon in silence. Unconciously I tugged at my left sleave. I walked with the golden trio through the corridors. We stopped in front of a giant billboard. I was shocked at what I read. Hermione read it outloud to the boys.

"The Ministry of Magic seeks education reform . . . Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever "High Inquisitor."

"What does that mean," Ron asked curiously? Hermione didn't answer but kept reading. I answer for her.

"This is an outrage," she announced.

"It means Ron that she's going to conduct inspections of the classes. In other words she's looking to sack some teachers." I was nibbling on my bottom lip in worry.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I didn't think it'd be this fast," Hermione said. "Oh, I can't wait to see her inspect McGonagall, then that toad is going to get it."

"Forget McGonagall, I want to see what Snape and Umbridge do to each other." I rolled my eyes at him. But I was also curious as to what would happen. I couldn't see Snape taking anything from that fowl women.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll finish each other off," Ron said in a dream like voice. I scowled at him and hit his arm. He groaned and narrowed his eyes at me. "Oi, women just because he's your favorite teacher doesn't mean everyone has got to like him." I glare at him.

"Keep your mouth shut while your around me." He rolled his eyes and I tried to ingore the feeling to hex him.

**Well hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter Umbridge will be questioning Snape during class. I think fifth year will be one of the shorter years. Not so many chapters. I'm not sure yet. **

**God I hate Umbridge. I think I wanted her gone more than I wanted Voldermort gone. And thats saying something. **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Three

I sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry. "This is why Fudge sent her, she's going to weave out Dumbledors supporters," Hermione whispered to us.

"But she won't be able to sack anyone," Ron said. "I mean our teachers are tough enough as it is." I looked at them.

"I think regardless she's going to take them out," I said. Hermione nodded at me in agreement. "She's going to find out which are loyal and which aren't." Snape suddently strodes in. With a flick of his wand partchments fall onto each students desks. Everyone is silent. I unroll mine to see grades.

"As you can see, I have awarded grades on the last test to the standards of the OWL's," Snape announced. He stopped and stood in front of the class. His eyes roaming over us. "This should give you a realistic idea what to expect on your finals this year." I look down at mine and see an 0. I peeked over at Harry's and grimaced. He got a D. "Needless to say, most of you would of failed had this been the real OWL's. I expect better of my students and I will see a great deal more effort. Or I'm going to start handing out detentions to those who get D's." Draco laughs from the other side of the room.

"Some got Ds." I had to roll my eyes at his childishness. It also looked like Hermione and I had out work cut out for us. With helping the boys. Snape brought the attention back to him.

"Today we shall have a visitor critiquing the way this class is run. Anyone who acts in a manor of foolishness shall find themselves imbibing Mr. Longbottom's next carelessly produced potion. Today's lesson is on the board, I suggest you get started." With a flick of his wrist a long, complex list of ingrediants and instructions magically appears on the board. Everyone went to work. I had almost forgot about the visitor Snape said we would be having. That is until she swept into the room. She looked oddly out of place in Snapes classroom.

She was covered in pink from head to toe. It reminded me oddly of Kerbie. That video game character. Her expression was plastered into the sikly sweet smile. The one that made you want to smack her. No one can be that happy. It had to be a crime. Umbridge stood with a clipboard and quill next to Snape. He was leaning against his chair with his hands folded in front of him. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Though I knew her presence was enough to irritate him.

"So you've been teaching for fifteen years," she asked. Her voice was worse than her smile. It oozed with perkiness. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Yes," Snape said in a bored tone.

"And it says you've applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position several times. Each one denied." I winced at the question. I could tell that one pissed him off.

"Obviously," he said threw gritted teeth.

"Any reason why you were denied so many times, considering the job seems to have constant openings?"

"I suggest you ask the Headmaster about that."

"Oh, believe me I will. Very well, they seem to be advance for their age. It seems you have control of this class." Snape looked up at her looking almost insulted. As if something less was expected from his class. As she left I heard Ron try to cover up a laugh. Snape, being already irritated, took what looked like the Daily phrophet rolled up and hit him in the back of the head with it. I couldn't say he didn't deserve it. Snape dissmissed us moments later and I gathered my bag and headed to my next class.

I had been hopping that transfiguration would be normal. That the toad wouldn't arrive. But in the end my hope and been crushed. She came to class in her normal irritating way. McGonagall stood in front of the class. Umbridge stood off to the side with that clipboard in her hand. She made a 'hem, hem' kind of cough. Bloody irritating if you asked me. Just another thing I disliked about her.

"Now, as you prepare for your OWL's you'll be forced to begin to consider what profession you'll be heading for your future," McGonagall said. "Throughout the year you will be taking practise tests to prepare you for the real thing."

"Hem, Hem," Umbridges coughed. McGonagall didn't even aknowledge her. I smirked at that.

"Today we're advancing from vanishing snails to mice. Now the vanishing spell..."

"Hem, Hem," Umbridge coughed louder! McGonagall turned to her.

"Yes?" Umbridge straightened up.

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if you had recieved my note about the inspection today."

"Well, obviously, or I'd ask you what exactly you;'re doing standing in my classroom." I smirked. McGonagall was deffinetly one of my favorite teachers. She turned back to the class and proceeded to start where she left off. "Now, as I was saying the Vanishing Spell grows in complexity with the complexity of the animal. As you begin.."

"Hem, hem." Everyones attention went back to Umbridge then to McGonagall. She as before ignored her existance.

"On your mice you will see that Vanishing them will prove far more concentration then with.."

"Hem, hem." Professor McGonagall's eyes burned towards Umbridge.

"May I offer you a cough drop?" I stiffled my laugh. As did many others.

"Oh, no."

"Well, I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my normal teaching standards if you continue to interrupt me with your sudden asthmatic attacks?" By now I was hiding my smile and was growing red in the face by trying to hold back the laughter. Umbridge wrote something down and turned her cold gaze on McGonagall.

"Expect the results of your inspection in ten days," was all she said.

"I don't know how I'll contain my anticipation," McGonagall said sarcastically. Umbridge turned and left in a rush. McGonagall took a moment to return to her normal teaching state. I couldn't help it. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?"

"We could turn her into a worm." The class couldn't help but laugh. Normally I knew McGonagall wouldn't stand for something like that but she shook her head lightly and tried to hide a smile.

"We could go fishing in the lake?"

"That'll be enough Ms. Potter." I smirked and we began class again.

**Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing. You guys are amazing. **

**In answer to hpfinatic1237: I'm glad you like the story. Um I do believe they'll be getting together in either 6th year or 7th year. **

**Isabella95: Thanks for correcting me. I hadn't been sure if it was bello or bella and went with whatever Google translate gave me. **

**AlwaysSlytherin: I know that had to be my favorite line of the chapter to. **

**Keep on Reviewing. They make my day. **


	44. Chapter 44

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Four

When I had to go back to D.A.D.A was to soon in my opinion. I scowled the whole way there. The classroom went silent as she walked in holding a clipboard. Did she go anywhere without that thing? "Right, wands away books out. Read chapter two." I grummble as I opened to the right page. Hermione raised her hand and I couldn't help but hear Umbridge sigh. At least she's as miserable as I am at the moment. Maybe I should have Hermione ask questions everyday. That seems to put a damper on the toads day. But no that would probably get her a detention and I can't exactly have that happening with a good conciounse.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" Umbridges voice sounded controlled.

"I've already read chapter two."

"Then proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that chapter, too. I've read the whole book." I shared a smile with Harry and Ron.

"Well, then, you'll be able to tell me what Skinkhard says about counter-jinxes in chapter seven, won't you?" Umbridge crossed her arms and waited for an answer I suspected she didn't believe would come. I smirked. But Umbridge never tangled with the 'cleverest witch of her age' before. I had full confidense in my friend to tell her the right answer. I couldn't wait to see her stumble when Hermione answeres her.

"He says that counter-jinxes are often improperly named because the witch or wizards who discover them do so by accident during an attack; so 'counter-jinxes' is just a means where people give their jinx to sound more acceptable in the general public," Hermione said matter a factly. I watch as my brother and Ron high five and couldn't help but laugh softly. "But  
I think he's wrong. Giving your jinxes, that you've created, a name you've chosen puts ownership over it. When you choose to..." Umbrudge interrupted her. She looked to be mad.

"That's enough," she said sternly. All perkiness clear from her voice. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"For what," Harry yelled!? I could barely hear Hermione telling him to don't.

"For interrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I will not have my class lectured by a book worm Know-it-all." Harry looked furious. By now I was getting mad to. She was so unfair.

"Don't call my friend a 'know-it-all," he and I yelled at the same time! We had stood up some time during yelling that.

"Sit down, Ms and Mr. Potter. Your previous teachers may have allowed you to act a fool in front of the class, but I will not. With the exception of Professor Quirrell, you haven't had a decent teacher since you've begun your schooling." I snorted.

"Yeah, Quirrell was great," Harry said sarcastically. "He just had that little drawback of having Voldermort sticking out from the back of his skull!" Every single student freezes. Amazed at what Harry had just said. Umbridge however was staring at Harry. I was waiting for her to start spitting fire from her eyes. Harry though just stared back at her unflinching. Later that day I was hurridly trying to get to the Great Hall, where I knew Harry and them would be, when I ran into someone. I looked up and froze. There stood the giant pink toad.

She glared back down at me. The hatred she was feeling rolled off of her in waves. I stared back up at her. Waiting for her to say something. "Ms. Potter detention with me tonight."

"What for?" Her eyes narrowed at me. Like she couldn't believe I had just asked her that question.

"For attacking a teacher." I scoffed.

"I hardly attacked a teacher." Her eyes darkened. She didn't scare me. She had nothing on Voldermort.

"Another detention."

"What for that time?"

"For talking back to a teacher," she growled. I opened my mouth to say something else. "What to go for a third time?" I shook my head and stepped around her. Grummbling to myself how I thought she was unfair. That toad. I walked into the Great Hall just in time to hear Fred say something about a disciplinary point of view. I slid in to sit between the twins. They both shot me smiles and wrapped their arms around my shoulder and waist.

"She's an awful women," Hermione said. Capturing back the twins and I's attention. "We have to do something about her."

"Like what," Ron asked? "Dumbledor can't get rid of her, what hope do we got?"

"I wasn't talking about getting rid of her." Fred spoke up from next to me.

"Oh, I was going to suggest poison, but if you got a better idea, we're all ears." I laughed.

"My offer on turning her into a worm still stands." Fred and George high fived me.

"She's purposely not teaching us anything," Hermione said. "So, I think it comes time we do it ourselves." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What," Harry asked?

"You are mental," Ron said. "You want us to do more work? We already can't sleep at night with all the essays Snape's making us do." I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is more important that homework, silly," Hermione said. I faked gasp.

"More important that homework," I said in a fake shocked voice. "What have you done to our 'Mione?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Listen," she said. "But we can't do much ourselves, we have to be taught. We need a teacher."

"But where are we going to find a teacher," Harry asked?

"Harry, wake up. You and Eris!"

"What," we both yelled?

"Yeah, that's brilliant," Ron said. "You two can teach us."

"You've both lost it," Harry said.

"We can't teach Defense Against the Dark arts," I added on.

"She's right,"Ron said. "I mean look what you've two have done."

"We haven't done anything," Harry said.

"Haven't done anything, Harry," Hermione said. "In your guys first year you saved the Stone from You-Know-Who! Second year Eris killed a basilisk and stopped Riddle. Third year you both fought off a hundred dementors! And last year you both survived your fourth attack from You-Know-Who again and two dozen Death Eaters."

"Not to mention your the youngest TriWizard champion ever," Ron said directing this last one to Harry only.

"But that was luck," Harry said.

"No ones that lucky," Ron said.

"Apparently we are," I shot back at him.

"You guys can do it," Hermione said encourageingly. "I know you two can. You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students since You-Know-Who was here."

"Stop it both of you," I said.

"That was all luck," Harry said. "I was guessing half the time, the other half I was scared outta my mind. You dont know what its like. You have no idea what its like to face him. Its not like Cedric was stupid and I was smart. That could just as easily been me if he didnt need to use me. Or her." Harry looked at me. No one exactly knows what went on after Harry left and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"We're not saying anything like that," Hermione said. Her eyes pleading with us. "But just on experience only you two could teach us. Eris, Harry, think about it." I stood up.

"I have to go. I've got detention tonight." As I walked away I tried pushing the thought out of my head but the idea is there. Maybe we could actually teach them.

**Here's another chapter. I actually thought I would have trouble writing year five because I haven't seen it in so long. Its been a year or so. But I'm finding it easier to write then I thought. So plan on another chapter for today. Well hopefully another one. **

**The next chapter will be her detention with Umbridge. Also there will be some Snape in there. **

**Review! **


	45. Chapter 45

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Five

As I reached Umbridges office I slowed my pace. I honestly didn't want to go in. I mean the women was absolutely horrid. No doubt I'd be getting the special quill. Taking a deep breath I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," came a perky voice. I groaned and pushed open the door. Pink and cats attacked my senses. Now don't get me wrong I love cats. I have Sterling after all. But this room was absolutely horrid. I shuddered and stepped in. She motioned for me to sit in a seat. "You will be writing lines for me," she said. "I shall not attack teachers." I groaned and picked up the offensive quill.

"How many times?" She smiled really sweetly at me.

"Until it sinks in." I began to write the first line. It didn't take long before my hand began to sting. I winced but ignored it. A while later my hand was in outright pain. Yet again I ignored it. I knew what was happening. Umbridge looked down at me from her desk. The smile she sent me could only be called smug. I winced as I wrote another line.

"Are you alright dear?" I looked up at her smug face.

"Peachy." It was in that moment that I made a decision. Whether Harry wanted to help or not I'd teach them what I knew. I'd teach anyone who wanted to learn D.A.D.A. This women was vile and horrid. If she wouldn't teach us what we needed to know then I would. She sent me another one of those smiles when she saw me wince again. If she thought this was bothering me then she thought wrong. I said it once I'll say it again she had nothing on Voldermort. But the way she acted made me think she was well on her way. And at the moment I wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. I itched to reach for my wand but shook the thought from my head.

I didn't think the ministry would be very happy to have her turned into a worm. Honetly I'm starting to think the only reason why they sent her to Hogwarts was so they didn't have to deal with her anymore. To torture us instead. The ministry is evil. "You may stop." I quickly dropped the horrid quill and grabbed my stuff. Blood was dripping down my hand so I pulled the sleeve down to hide it. Without another glance in her direction I left. I made my way through the corridors and down to the dungeons. I knew I could go to Hermione and she would clean my hand up but I was going to go to Snape anyway. If I don't tell him I was hurt and he found out by someone else I'd never hear the end of it.

By the time I made it to his office my sleeve was soaked in my own blood. I grimaced at it and raised my hand to knock. The usuall greeting of come in answered me. I opened the door and stepped in. He seemed suprised to see me. It would be the first time I've come down all school year. And it had to be because I was hurt. Great. I walked over to his desk and stood in front of it. I didn't want to tell him. When I did he'd ask me all these questions. Like how I got it and why. Then who. Not questions I wanted to answer. Expecially since I knew he hated her. Right along with everyone else.

"Eris is something wrong?" I realized I had been standing there thinking the whole time.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something." He studied me.

"Yes, what is it?" I pulled back my sleeve from my hand. Merlin it was still bleeding. He blinked when he saw it then was on his feet in an instant. I watched as he began looking for a vial. When he found it he grabbed a cloth and brought it over to me. "Sit." I did as told and held out my hand. He poured some of the substance from the vial onto the cloth before gently wiping at my hand. When the blood was gone and seemed like it wouldn't start again he set the material aside. As I was pulling my hand away his own grabbed my wrist. Pulling my hand closer to him so he could inspect it. I groaned. I had hoped he wouldn't look to closely.

"Would you mind telling me why you engraved 'I shall not attack teachers' on your hand." His voice was hard and his eyes burned into mine. I looked away. His free hand cupped my cheek and turned my head back so I was looking at him once again. His eyebrows raised up in question. I sighed.

"I had detention tonight. I was suppose to write that." His eyes narrowed.

"On your hand?" I shook my head.

"No partchment." He scowled at me. He knew I was trying to avoid telling him anything.

"Who did you have detention with? And how did this happen?"

"It was a special quill. And it was with Professor Umbridge." I mummbled the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part. Who?"

"Umbridge," I growled out. He stiffened and had let go of me. I instantly missed his touch.

"That women.." I couldn't hear what he said after that. It was all mummbled and under his breath. But I bet it wasn't anything nice. He turned to walk for his door and I knew I had to stop him. If he did anything stupid he could get fired and I wasn't going to let that happen. Expecially not because of me. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm.

"Professor stop." He froze and turned to me.

"Severus," he corrected me. I smiled.

"You can't do anything rash. Just forget about it."

"Eris what she did is not acceptable. You can't punish the students like that." I shook my head and my grip tightened.

"If you go and do anything out of anger you will be fired. I won't let that happen." He sighed and took ahold of my injured hand again.

"But what she did to you isn't right." His thumb brushed lightly over the writing.

"It doesn't matter, Severus. Even though I hate the women there isn't anything anyone can do about it." He nodded. Knowing I was right but I could tell he still didn't like it. He brought up my hand and kissed it lightly. I shivered at the action. Where his lips once were the skin tingled. I froze at the feelings that engulfed me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. What were these feelings? Only one word appeared in my mind. Love. My brain froze at that thought. Love? Did I love him? I knew I had been feeling these feelings since last year. They've only grew stronger. And I would admitt in my first year I had harbored a crush for him. But I thought that had disappeared with time. Could it have grown into love instead of going away?

I looked into the eyes of my professor. Yes that was the only thing that made since. And that thought terrified me. He could never love me back. I was just a child in his eyes. That thought hurt. My heart tightened inside my chest. I found that for a second it was hard to breath. I forced those thoughts from my mind and focused back on the man in front of me. No he could never love me back. His eyes got this worried look in them. He must have seen the pain flash across my face.

"Eris, is everything alright?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." He seemed to buy my lie.

"If this happens again come to me right away alright."

"Guess I'll be seeing you again tomorrow then." His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have another detention?"

"For talking back." He sighed and squeezed my hand before letting it go. I hadn't noticed that he had ahold of it the whole time. I picked up my bag and turned to leave. I felt his eyes follow me the whole way.

**Yay! She's finally realized her feelings for our favorite professor! About time I know. I hope her realization meets your guys' standards. I wasn't for sure how I wanted to go about her finding it out but decided that this was as good as anything. **

**Thank you guys for commenting. They were awesome. Brought a smile to my face when I read them. **

**Review! **


	46. Chapter 46

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Six

The next day detention went like last time. Expect this time I had to write 'I shall not talk back'. Aftwards I went to Snape but couldn't help but be hyper aware of him. I had come to terms with what I felt last night. I would just have to live with loving someone who didn't love me back. And never would. Saturday came and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I was super excited. In the begininng I had hung out with Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. After lunch I went to find my twin and our friends. I knew they would be at Hog's head. I spotted them quickly. When I sat down Harry handed me a butterbeer. I thanked him and took a drink of the delicious liquid.

Hermione and Ron sat across from us. They went back to their conversation they had been having. "Harry, we're not going to learn a thing with that hag teaching us," Hermione said. I almost spit out my drink when I heard Hermione call her a hag. Instead I choked. Harry patted my back while he talked.

"I dunno, Hermione," he said. I gasped and raised up a finger so no one else would speak. When I was better I dropped my finger. They looked at me expectantly.

"I'll do it." Hermione and Ron beamed. She smiled a thanks at me and turned back to Harry. Trying once again to talk him into doing it.

"Harry, even Viktor said you could do things he's never seen. And he's three grades ahead of you and was taught by a Death Eater." I winced at that word. I just couldn't help it. Ron interrupted my thougt.

"Wait," he said. "Viktor Krum?"

"How many Viktors do we know?"

"You're still in contact with him?"

"So what if I am?"

"What do you two talk about?" Harry and I looked at this in amusement. Ah, Ron liked her.

"Nothing that concerns you." I nodded. So true. "I can have a pen pal."

"Your pen pal, I doubt, he's trying to be." Hermione shook her head turning back to Harry. Ah, Ron was cute when he was jealous.

"Hermione, who am I to teach.."

"Harry, youre Harry Potter! Youre in every Dark Arts book written in the past fifteen years. You cant pretend like youre not good at it. Call it luck, but the fact is you were surrounded by two dozen Death Eaters and You-Know-Who Himself and you dueled him and survived. No ones ever done that and that was your forth time."

"It's kinda becoming a bad habit really," Ron said. I nodded along with him.

"Besides Harry," I said. "I'll be helping."

"Yeah, okay, I'll do it," he said. "But just you two." Hermione paused and then spoke.

"Well that might be a bit of a problem. And remember your sister is helping you."

"Why?"

"Well, I told a few others, just Ginny. And well, some others might of overheard and they were interested too. I mean, Harry, everyone should have a right to learn if they want to."

"She's right," I said.

"How many," he asked?

"Now I don't want you to be mad, Harry, but.."

"Hermione what did you do?"

"Really Harry," I said. "Its not like you'll be teaching alone." Suddenly, with a ring, the pubs door opens. Harry and I turn to see a group walk in. Harry and I gulp. First is Neville, Dean, and Lavender. Closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. Then theres Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina, Ernie Macmillian, Colin (with his camera in hand), Fred and George, Lee Jordan, and finally Cho. Then theres about ten other students I have never seen before. Harry begins to sweat.

I on the other hand grins widely. Harry leans toward Hermione. "I will never forgive you for this." I swat at him.

"Come now, Harry," I said. "These people need our help." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Then begins to speak to everyone else.

"Well, thank you everyone for coming. I think we all know why we're here. We think its a good idea if we, on out own, study Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, to defend ourselves properly.

"Doing this because you don't want to fail your OWL's," Michael Corner askes? I give him the stink eye.

"No, because I want to be prepared for... for... for Lord Voldermort." Everyone pauses at her words.

"What proof do you have You-Know-Who is back," Lee asked?

"Dumbledor believes it," Hermione said.

"You mean Dumbledor believes them," Michael says. He motions to Harry and I.

"Harry and Eris said it happened, so it did," Cho says. Harry and I stand.

"Look, Dumbledor told you what happened last year," Harry said.

"If you don't believe it then, you might as well leave now," I said. The group looks at each other but no one left.

"Is it true that you two can produce a corporeal Patronus," Susan Bones asks?

"Yeah," Harry and I say together.

"My aunt told me there are only a few wizards in the world that could do that."

"Look, we're not trying to impress you," Harry began. "I'm just offering to help teach the best I can. If you want to learn, you're welcome to join."

"Harry, you'll be teaching us," Neville asked?

"Yeah. Along with Eris." There's a long pause as the group looks at each other. I begin to figit.

"I'll join," Neville finally breaks the silence.

"Me too," Cho says.

"If you both are teaching it, I'll join," Michael says.

"I'm in," Fred said.

"I was in before you even said a word," George says. Harry and I look at each other in shock. Before we know it everyone is joining. Hermione smiles and pulls out a piece of parchment.

"We all sign, then," she said happily!

Later on I was sitting in the couch with Harry. Hermione lays down a piece of parchment with all twenty signatures. At the top it reads 'Dumbledor's Army'.

"Why Dumbledor's Army," Ron asked?

"I like it," I put in.

"Because that's exactly what Fudge is afraid Dumbledor's doing," Hermione applied. "We'll call it D.A for short." Hermione smiled at the parchment. I look at it with a small smile myself. That night I couldn't sleep so I began to walk around the castle like I had done last year. My mind wondered and before I knew it I wasn't anywhere I recognized. I heard footsteps heading my way and looked around for a place to hide. There wasn't anything. I could hear them become closer. A door appeared out of nowhere. Gasping I didn't think. Just opened the door and hid inside. After the door closed I looked around at my surroundings.

It was a room. Perfect for hiding. I soon realized that it changed to whatever I thought. I smiled and as soon as I thought it was safe I ran back to the Gryffindor dorms.

I was walking to class with Harry and them. "Now all we have to do is find a place to practise," Ron said.

"It has to be some place where no one will find us," Hermione added. "And it's got to be wide open, so that.." Harry stopped and looked over at the wall. I followed his example.

"No," Harry whispered.

"`Education Decree number twenty-four," Hermione read. "All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded . . . None may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. How does she know?"

"Someone ratted us out," Ron said! The room from last night disappeared from my thoughts.

"No, they couldn't have," Hermione said. "I hexed the parchment and everyone signed it. We'd know who'd ratted us if they did. She somehow knows, though. What do we do?"

"We do it anyway," I say.

_I catch a brief glimpse of a dark hallway with a door at the end. I step foward. Walking toward it._

With a shock I wake. My body was drenched with sweat. I touch my shoulder and rub the scar on there. I take several deep breathes trying to calm myself down. It's alright Eris. You're in the real world again. My heart rate calms down. I remember the room from a couple nights ago. Jumping out of bed I get dress and go downstairs. They were already down there waiting for me. I jump onto Harry's back.

He grunts and grabs my legs so I don't slide down. "Was that necessary Eris," Harry asks? I shrug.

"Probably not but I felt like doing it anyway. Besides I know where we can practise." Hermione's head shoots up to look at me.

"Where?" I motion for Harry to start moving.

"Onward." He sighs but gives me a piggy back ride anyway. When we get there I hop down and did what I did the other night. I thought about what we needed. A door cracks open and I walk in. Closely followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The room had a high ceiling and the floor space of a basketball court. The walls were lined with books. Which Hermione rushes for.

"Harry look at these books," Hermione says. "The Dark Arts outsmarted... Self- defensive Spell Work. It's perfect." I walk over to where Ron is. I reach out and grab a few books. Then put them in my bag. I can read them later. Hermione smiles over at me. Harry looks at the room in awe. "How did you find it?" I shrugged.

"It helped me hide actually. I stayed here for awhile and found out that it would change to whatever you needed. I figured it was perfect."

"Whats it called," Ron asked?

"The Room of Requirements."

**Sorry no Snape in this chapter. But now D.A will start. The next chapter it will be during the first D.A. practise. **

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Seven

The room was filled with students. Harry and I had just got done announceing what we would be going today. He paired up with Neville. I looked over at them and could tell he was having a hard time getting him to do anything. I turned back to Luna whom I was teaching. She gave me this airy smile and raised her wand. I honestly didn't know how to know if she would be good at this or not. Her far away exressions and dreamy stare kind of mixed you up. "One... two...three."

"Expelliarmus," she said. My wand flew across the room almost hitting the twins. They spun around to find the culprits. I gave them a small smile and turned back to Luna.

"That was amazing Luna. Now this time I'm going to try to block you." She nodded and waited while I ran over to get my wand. After awhile the room was almost empty. The only people left in it were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, a friend of hers, and I. Hermione and Ron were arguing together while I was gathering my stuff.

"Hermione, I disarmed you way more," Ron said.

"Ron, you got me once. I got you at least six times more." She turned to Harry. "Harry, Eris, that was really, really good." Ron turned to me smirking.

"Did you see me disarm Hermione?" I laughed.

"Once,"Hermione yelled! I begin to head to the door with Hermione and Ron. Ron was about to say something but Hermione and I stop him after we see whats about to happen. "We'll see you back in the common room." Ron brings up disarming her again. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh, Hermione, let him have it," I said. "The man needs something in his life." Hermione burst out laughing while Ron just glares at me.

I knew there was a quiditch match and Harry would be disappointed when he found out I hadn't gone but my mark began to burn. I was walking from the dungeons when it happened. Pansy and Blaise had asked for me to sit with them at the game and I had agreed. Seemed like that wouldn't be happening. I turned on my heel and ran for Snapes office. All the while clutching my arm. I through the door open. "Ten points from..." When he turned and saw my paniced face his sentence dropped. He was over to me in three long strides.

"Eris whats the matter?" I noticed his mark wasn't burning. Could it be just me he's calling? I stared into his worried face. That's when he noticed how I was holding my arm. He paled slightly but ushered me into another room. There was a fireplace and he gave me some Floo powder. He gave me one last worried glance before I threw down the powder and disappeared into green flames. When I arrived at my destination I found the room where he was quickly. I opened the door and went inside. We were the only two here. That unnerved me and made my heart speed up. His eyes flashed to me as I came in.

"Ah, Eris, I do hope you've got something for me." His eyes turned into slits as he watched me.

"My Lord there's nothing to tell. We haven't been able to do anything since the Ministry put Professor Umbridge into Hogwarts." I had practically hissed her name out. The women just got on my nerves. Voldermort caught this and looked amused.

"Umbridge? Is she the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." His eyes narrowed. "Well what does she teach you?"

"Nothing my Lord. She demands us to read first year books. Telling us there's no reason to learn how to defend ourselves." I bowed my head slightly after finishing. His laugh filled the room. It chilled me to the bone. It wasn't one of happiness. No. It was cold and cruel.

"She's making it to easy." He stood up and began to pace in front of me. "With those kids not knowing how to defend themselves it won't be a challenge to pick off the ones who don't agree to serve me." I forced myself to stay still. I had to remember that I couldn't give anything away. He stopped and faced me. His hand reached out and caught a stray piece of my hair. His eyes flashed. "And do you girl? Do you know how to defend yourself?" I didn't answer. Not knowing how exactly I was suppose to. His wand was in his hand in an instant. "There's only one way to tell isn't there? Crutio." My body hit the floor. I hadn't even felt the impact. My brain to worried about the other pain I was feeling.

I don't think I'd ever get use to this feeling. To the feeling of every bone in your body breaking, skin ripping, and muscles screaming in protest. His laughter never reached my ears. My mind began to unraval. I could feel myself slipping. The only thing I was aware of was myself and the pain. I could taste blood on my lips. I knew I was bleeding but at the moment it was irrelevant. When the spell was lifted my lungs gasped in relief. Then in pain. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. All I could see was darkness before something else was shot at me. Only a gasp left my lips. My throat was hoarse from all the screaming. Had I been screaming? I hadn't even realised it. My eyes focused on the being standing over me. He looked down at me. His red eyes giving nothing away.

"You really should work on your defense my sweet," was all he said. He was mocking me. I pulled myself to my feet. The room spun around me but I forced it to stay still. I gripped the wall for balance. He waved his hand. Dissmissing me. Without thinking I walked toward the door. The only thing I wanted was to get away from here. I clutched at myself. Trying to will the pain away. My brain grew heavy with fog. I barely remembered that I didn't know how to get back to Hogwarts. Or maybe I did. I just couldn't remember how. My mind felt heavy. I was so tired. So tired.

I stepped into the fireplace and said the first thing my mind could think of. "The Leaky Couldron." Green flames engulfed me and I felt like being pulled through a tube. It didn't help that I was already feeling nausious. I stumbbled out of the Floo and barely was able to grab the wall and right myself. I walked to the closest table and fell heavily into it. My breath came out ragged. My eyes felt heavy. The only thing that I could think clearly of was that I had to get to Snape. My hand slid down to my wrist. I gripped the silver bracelet. "Severus," I whispered. With a pop Snape stood beside my table. It drew a few peoples attention our way. But when they saw him and I they turned back to whatever they had been doing. Snape kneeled down in front of me. His face pale with worry. He picked me up. Holding me close to him. I was barely aware of the fact that he pulled us into the Floo. And I didn't hear where he was taking me.

When my eyes focused again I realized we were back at that place he brought me to the first time. The room looked the same. I wonder where we were. He laid me down on the bed. For the next fifteen minutes or so I kept drifting in and out of conciousness. Each time I would come back Snape was leaning over me begging for me to wake up. My eyes stared unfocusly at him. He finished up healing me and picked me up once again. I was vagually aware of covers being pulled back and then me being laid down. I snuggled deeper into the comforter. Burying my face into the pillows. They faintly still smelled like him. The last thought I had before falling asleep was wondering if this was his house.

When I woke again I heard the faint voice of Snape. "Albus, she needs to have a way to get back to the castle after her meetings with him."

"I agree Severus. But there's no way that's going to happen. Dolerus will find out and if she starts asking where one of the students is wondering off to only to come back hurt it could be bad for Ms. Potter. No she'll just have to keep coming back here. I only hope he'll summon her during the weekends. There's nothing else I can do Severus. I'm sorry. Do tell the girl that." Dumbledor in that moment sounded like how old he was. His voice was deep and laced with age. I tried to force myself to stay awake when I heard footsteps coming my way. But my eyes drifted close without my consent.

When I woke again it was to being shook. "Eris wake up. Its just a dream." My eyes focused and I stared at Snape. Then it was like something inside of me just broke. Everything I had been keeping inside of me leaked out. All my emotions took over my body. Assulted me like a hurricane. Tears fell from my face and I began to sob. I buried my head back into the pillows. I gripped another one to my chest. Arms reached out and pulled me up against a chest. Snape moved so that he was leaning against the headboard. Then he pulled me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him. I buried my face into his neck and my hands gripped at his shirt.

He began to coo unintelligable things to me. One hand rubbing my back comfortingly. The others fingers running through my hair. I snuggled closer to him as I cried. After awhile I calmed down. The tears had long dried up and the sobs were gone. He shifted and started to lay me down back on the bed. I gripped at his shirt. "Please," I whispered. The sobs still laced my voice. Making me sound shaky. "Please don't leave me." He hesitated before pulling me back into his lap. I layed my head onto his chest and fell alseep to the sound of his heart beat.

**So some more Eris/Snape interraction. Ah he such a sweety. I have to admit I enjoyed writing the end of this chapter. Six year needs to hurry up and come so I can start putting my big plans into action. **

**AlwaysSlytherin: I was so excited to read that this could be your favorite fanfiction. Keep up with the reviews. I love reading them. **

**To everyone else thanks for reviewing :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Eight

When I woke I felt something wrapped around me. My brain was fuzzy with sleep. I shifted and whatever was holding me tightened. Pulling me against something warm. I cracked open my eyes and was only met with black. My cheek rubbed up against soft material. Something brushed across my face. Something that smelt like mint. I blinked in confusion. Then last night came flooding back to me. I pulled back to look at Snape. His head had been leaning against mine. His arms were the things wrapped around me. I smiled at him. He had stayed. I shifted again. As I made to try to disentangle myself his sleeping form apparently had different ideas. His arms pulled me to him again. He was to strong. I sighed and laid my head back on his chest. Deciding to wait until he woke up.

My eyes drifted closed. The feeling of being picked up woke me. Sleep still weighed heavily over me. I was laid back down and I snuggled closer to the comforter. "Severus," I said. Sleep lacing my voice. I watched him turn back to me. "Thank you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Your welcome." I stayed laying down until he came back up. He was holding some of my clothes. He handed me the bundle. "Albus brought them. You can take a shower." He pointed over to a door. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I shut the door and laid my wand down on the sink. I turned on the water and stepped inside. The warm water relaxed my muscles. I smiled. When I was done I quickly got dressed. When I stepped out he was sitting on his bed looking out the window. I had already come to the conclusion that this was his house. He turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I still hurt. But its not as bad." He nodded.

"You'll be staying the rest of the weekend here. Albus already agreed to it." I nodded and smiled a thanks to him. I hadn't wanted to go back to Hogwarts just yet. No doubt Harry would be asking questions about where I was and why I was hurt. I just couldn't deal with that at the moment. An hour later the smell of breakfast wofted up to me. I followed the delicious scent downstairs to the kitchen. Snape put two plates on the table and motioned for me to sit. I quickly ate. Feeling famished. It wasn't until I was done that I payed attention to Snape. He was looking at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"I was hungry," I said while shrugging. His face grew hard. I sighed knowing what he was thinking about. I reached over and patted his hand. "I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I agreed to it." He looked into my eyes. His own dark.

"You shouldn't of had to make that decision. Eris your just to young. I can't believe he would recruit someone still in school." My heart tightened at those words. I pushed back the feelings. I can deal with my feelings for him in private. Not in front of him. I pulled back my hand and let it fall to my lap. "Everytime you go I'm filled with worry. Yesterday when you were the only one summoned I almost died with worry. I didn't know what was happening and it almost killed me." This whole time he had been looking down at the table. When he was done talking his eyes met mine. They were filled with so much emotion. But in the next instant they went back to the black bottomless pits. Devoid of any emotion. We spent the rest of the day doing our own things. I read and he caught up with work. That night I crawled into bed. Welcoming sleep.

_Low on the ground of what could only be a snake slithering. A man with red thining hair came into view. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw him. The snake moved faster towards him. I try to warn the man but no sound comes out. He turns just in time to see the attack. The face belonged to Arthur Weasley. _

My eyes snapped open. Once again Snape leaned over me. I was practically in hysterics. "Its alright," Snape said. "Just a dream." I shook my head.

"No," I said. "No. Its not. Mr. Weasley he's in trouble." I stare with wide eyes at him. "Please he's in trouble. He's hurt. Badly! Please I'm not crazy." He smoothed down my hair.

"Its alright," he cooed. "I believe you." He stood up and left. A few minutes later he came back in. "I told Albus. Your brother had the same dream. They're getting Mr. Weasley right now." I nodded and tried to calm myself down. They're going to get him. He'll be alright. Snape began moving around the room. "I have to take you to Grimmwauld place. Everyone else is there." I nodded and stood up. He grabbed my hand and we apparated into an alley. We quickly walked to the building and entered. Upon entering I was engulfed into a hug. I smiled when Sirius's colonge greeted me.

Everyone was sitting around the fireplace. The weasleys were lost in thought. Looking like they were seconds from breaking down. I looked over to see Remus talking to Harry. Probably trying to get him to stop blaming himself. Sirius sat next to me. His hand abesentmindedly playing with my hair. I had just got done explaining why Snape was the one bringing me and why I hadn't arrived with the rest. He had been worried. When Mrs. Weasley arrived and told us he would be find her kids rushed to her. After a few moments Harry and I joined in. She hugged us like we were her own. She looked down at us tears making her eyes sparkle.

"I don't what would have happened without you two," she said. Her voice thick with emotion.

"Right, then," Sirius said breaking the silence. "Who's hungry." The next couple days were spent at St. Mungles. Before I knew it Ginny was helping put christmas decorations on the tree. I looked up when Hermione arrived. Harry and her talked to each other. I got up and went to the kitchen. I stopped at who I saw. Snape. I wonder what he's doing here? Shrugging I made my way over to the tea. I turned around to see Harry walk into the kitchen. Sirius whom was leaning against the wall motioned for me to come over. I did as told.

"Sit down, Potter," said Snape. Harry did as told.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency."

"What?"

"Occlumency, Potter. It is the magical defense of the mind against intrusion. The headmaster feels in light of certain events it is necessary that you are better prepared. You will receive private lessons once a week. No one is to know of this, least of all Dolores Umbridge. I expect you at six oclock Monday evening."

"What about Eris," Harry asked? I held in a laugh. Snape turned to look at me before resting his eyes once again on Harry.

"She already knows how to do it." Snape and Sirius then get into a fight. I stood back and watched until they drew wands. In a flash I had both of they're wands in my hand. They both looked confused before turning to me.

"There's no need to fight," I said. I handed the wands back to them. Snape turned to Harry.

"Six o'clock, Potter!" I sighed and left the room. Not hearing what Sirius said.

We returned back to Hogwarts soon enough. I missed the first D.A. meeting due to the fact I had another detention with Umbridge. Being away from her for so long I had forgotten how annoying she was. Which led me to saying something I hadn't regretted but she didn't take kindly to hearing. That night I arrived where Snape and Harry would be practising Occulmency. Snape wanted me to be there to help since I was pretty good at it. After the first hour I could tell Snape was getting irritated with Harry. Stepping foward I stopped them.

"I think thats enough for tonight," I said. Harry looked worn out. Snape nodded and allowed us to leave. The next few days were hell. Dumbledor is gone. And the toad was now our new headmistress. I was again watching as Snape and Harry looked at each other. Finally I had enough. "Harry watch." I moved to stand in front of snape.

"Legilimens!" Snape tried protuding into my memories. Instead I push back. Catching him off guard. Memories leak through to me. I saw a skinny teenager with jet black hair being laughed at by school girls as he walks by. I gasp as I come out. Before anyone can say anything Draco bursts through the door. He stops short upon seeing Harry and I.

"It's alright Draco," Snape said. "Potter is here for Remedial Potions." I couldn't help but smirk at Harry.

"Right. Professor, the headmistress needs your help. The entire third floor has just exploded with fireworks that wont die." A smile creeps onto my face. Alongs with Harrys. Snape darts for the door. Snape says something to Harry before leaving. Draco smirks and mouths something to Harry before leaving. We begin to leave but Harry stops me. I turn to look where he was looking to see a pensieve.

"Harry we shouldn't do that." He shakes me off and moves toward it. I figured Snape put his memories in there just in case Harry had broke through. Harry slips foward and grabs ahold of me. Dragging me with him.

_"Professor Snape," Harry asked._

_"Harry he can't hear you," I said. "It's his memories." We hear a 'spsss'. Both of us turn around to come face to face with a black haired boy. Sirius._

_"Sirius," Harry says happily! We look in the direction Sirius is looking. It was at a black haired boy. His hair was messy and I knew who this was._

_"D d dad," I said. Harry and I smile._

_"That's time," Flitwick says! "Accio!" Suddently every parchment rolls and flies foward. Our father leaned back in his seath stretching. He turns around. "Thank you, everyone. You're free." Dad jumped over the desk that seperated him and Sirius. Two other boys join him. A young Remus and Peter._

_"I loved question ten," Sirius said. "Give five signs that identify a werewolf."_

_"Yeah, that was a tough one," Lupin said._

_"Well, One: he's sitting beside me. Two: He's wearing a pair of my borrowed socks. Three:He's Ugly! Four: His name is Remus Lup..."_

_"Would you shut up," Dad hissed. "Tell the school, why don't you?"_

_"I only got two signs," Peter said seriously._

_"You moron," Sirius said! "You only hang out with a werewolf once a month." The memory flashes foward. Harry and I stand next to our father. Watching them. James pulls out a golden snitch. Releases it then quickly catches it again. Each time he caught it Peter would applaud loudly. "Prongs, put that thing away, before you make Wormtail wet himself."_

_"Lets do something," Dad said. "Is there a full moon tonight?"_

_"Not for another two weeks," Remus said._

_"Can't we find a spell or something to make it come out." I rolled my eyes and looked a little horrified that he would want it out._

_"No, but I got something better," Sirius said. "Look." Sirius pointed to Snape whom was down sitting by the lake. Blasting flies away with his wand. A bad feeling settled in my stomach._

_"Snivellus," dad said. "You thinking what I'm thinking." He directed this to Sirius._

_"It's bullying time!" Remus sighed as they whipped out their wands. Peter looked scared. Harry and I followed them over to the younger Snape._

_"Alright, Snivellus," James yelled! "You know what time it is!" Snape's head darts around. Almost like he expected this. Probably did. Sirius and James tower over him. Harry and I stood next to our father. Snape spins his wand around at them. But dad was to quick. "Expelliarmus!" Snapes wand jumps out of his hand landing a few feet away. He rushes for it. Sirius laughs hysterically while dad just shook his head and smiled._

_Sirius pointed his wand at Snape. "Impedimenta!" Snape lands next to his wand his face in the mud. I stare at this horrified. He turns to look at the two boys furious._

_"I swear, I'll...," Snape began._

_"Hey," dad yelled! "What did I teach you about swearing? Scourify!" Before Snape could say anything else a giant soap bubble comes out of his mouth._

_"Leave him along," came a girls voice! Harry and I turn to see a girl with thick dark red hair and brilliant green eyes. Harry gasps and I just stare._

_"Alright, alright," dad said. "We'll leave the worm alone."_

_"You bully," mom yelled! I had to agree with her. Dad was horrid at the moment. "What has he done to you!"_

_"Well he kinda exits..."_

_"You pathetic," mom hissed disgusted. Sirius cracks up. Dad gave him a stern look. Snape got up._

_"You're lucky Evans saved you this time, Snivellus," dad said._

_"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood!" My eyes widen. James looks almost as mad as mom._

_"Fine," mom says._

_"Oh thats it, Snivellus," dad yelled! Dad points his wand at Snape and a dangerous sounding spell hits him. He suddenly flies up side down. Hanging six feet into the air._

_"Put him down, Potter!"_

_"But he called you a You-Know-What!"_

_"I don't need a bully helping me! Put him down."_

_"Fine." With a flick of his wand Snape falls hard to the ground. Mom marched away._

_"So what do you think the chances of her going out with me are now," dad asked Sirius?_

_"Oh, its a sure thing," Sirius said._ Harry looked just as shocked as I did. Suddenly someone grabs my shoulder. Hauling both Harry and I backwards. Snape motions for me to leave. I look to Harry before leaving. I didn't really want to get yelled at. I bite my lip and planned on finding him later. In the mean time I thought about what I just saw.

**So now she knows some of his past. What do you think is going to happen? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Its longer than most I've been putting up. **

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Love so Silent

Chapter Forty Nine

I found myself on the second floor. Students surrounded someone or something. So being the curious person I am I pushed my way to the front. Umbridge stood staring at Fred and George whom were smirking back at her. Filch reaches her at the same time Harry comes to stand beside me.

"So," she said in triumpant! "You think it's funny to turn the school corridor into a swamp, do you? Create wild fireworks storming the school, do you?"

"Well, I did," George said.

"Well, you two are going to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school!" Her school?! I do believe this is still Dumbledors school. It'll never be her or the ministrys.

"You know what," Fred said? "No, I don't think we are." He turned to look at his twin.

"I believe it's time to test our talents in the real world," George said.

"Accio broom!"

"What do you two think you're doing," Umbridge asked?

"We are making a dareing excape, if you don't mind," George said. "Watch out now!" Suddently two brooms fly past Umbridge's head into the Weasley twin's out stretched arms. Harry's firebolt flies into his hands too. I watch as George winked at Harry and Harry smiles back.

"Time for greatest invention," Fred announced! He pulled out what looked like an egg. He threw it into the air and it explodes into a firework of a small multicolor, hyaena laughing, goblin. Umbridge fell back in shock as half the school laughs. She fires at the goblin but the spell hits and breaks it into two goblins now that began to terrorize down the hall knocking over portraits and causing mayhem. Umbridge staggerd after them. George turned to face us.

"Those looking to purchase Portable Swamps, and other fine joke items look no further than number ninety-three Diagon Alley," George said. "Weasleys Wizarding Wheeze." They both mounted their brooms. Fred turns to Peeves.

"Peeves, give the bitch hell." I laughed. Peeves the Poltergeist, master of mayhem, who answers to no one stands fast and salutes the Weasley twins. Everyone around me began to applaude. Sounding like thunder. I turn shocked to see McGonagall smiling and lightly applauding as well. I smirked slightly. Later that night I was doing my usuall walking around because I can't sleep when I heard a comotion. I had been outside do to the fact that it was a nice night. Silently I walked in the shadows toward the noises. When I got there I covered my mouth in shock. Trying to keep myself from making any noise. I saw five wizards attacking Hagrid. Umbridge was among them. She sent a red spell toward Fang. I had to catch myself from calling out. My body was rigid. I watched as Harry and McGonagall walked toward the group. McGonagall said something to Harry before walking over to the group. I moved silently toward Harry.

He jumped when I touched his shoulder. "Leave him alone," McGonagall yelled! "On that grounds are you attacking.." Four spells hit McGonagall stopping her mid sentence. She illuminates in a eerie red glow and collapses. Harry gripped my arm in shock and horror.

"Coward," Hagrid bellows! Hagrid charged for them in a fury I've never seen in him before. With massive swings he knocks each of the wizards down only leaving Umbridge. He stops, breathing hard. He looked to Umbridge who stummbled and runs away. Slowly he walks over to Fang picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Harry and I run over to Hagrid. I was trying to hide the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Hagrid," Harry yelled!

"Harry... Eris... what are you doin down 'ere," Hagrid asked? "You got to git outta 'ere, 'fore she comes back with more."

"No," I say! "We're coming with you." I turn to Harry to see him nodded along with me.

"No! You two are stayin 'ere." The tears fall down heavier.

"No," Harry yelled! "I won't let her take you too!" Hagrid sighed and lowered to one knee in front of us.

"Now listen to me, Harry, Eris; you have to be strong now," Hagrid said. "You two comin with me isn't gonna 'elp. You have to take care of them. Yeh hear me?" I nod. Harry looks behind him up at the tower. "It's gonna be okay.." Harry and I rush foward and hugged Hagrid. He gave us on last squeeze before picking Fang back up and disappears into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Harry and I made sure McGonagall got to the hospital wing.

The voices of my friends surrounded me. I had been ignoring them. Just staring out at Hagrids hut. I notice Harry closing his eyes. A look of pain spreads across his face. I stand up and walk over to him. "Harry..." He gasps and comes back.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"What about him?" He turns to me.

"Voldermort's got Sirius." I stiffen. My breath caught in my throat. Oh god. A roaring in my ears drown out what the others were saying. I could see their lips moving but no sound reached my ears. When I came back Hermione was saying something.

"First, we have to get Umbridge out of her office and clear for Harry to check if Sirius is still at the mansion . . . Ginny! You and Neville have to create a disturbance. Once Umbridge is out me, Ron and Harry will sneak in. We need at least five mintues." Early that morning we made our way to Umbridges office. Harry whips off the cloak from the four of us. Hermione and Ron rush to the door while Harry and I go to the fireplace. "Hurry, we don't have much time," Hermione whisper yells. Harry and I stick our heads into the green flames. We appear in Grimmwauld place. Kreacher stops in his tracks looking at Harry and I.

"Kreacher, where's Sirius," Harry demanded?

"Master has gone out, Harry and Eris Potter."

"Where Kreacher," I asked?! Panic evident in my voice.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he goes."

"But you know, don't you," Harry yelled desperetly!

"Master will not return," Kreacher said sadistically. "Kreacher and Mistress are alone at last." Harry and I look at each other in horror. We're drug back by someone pulling us from the fire. When we looked it was Umbridge. Having each of us by holding a fist full of our robes.

"I've got you know, Potters," she said. I look over to see Crabbe has Ron in a headlock, Parvati has her hands over Hermione's mouth, and Neville and Ginny is pushed into the office by Malfoy.

"Got 'im, Headmistress," Malfoy said.

"Excellent," Umbridge smiled evilly. Then turned the next question to us. "Who were you contacting?"

"No one," Harry yells!

"Liar," She yelled! "It is someone important! Was it Albus Dumbledor? That freak half-breed Hagrid? Mabye Minerva McGonagall, I hear she's in critical condition! Who?" She shook us. I couldn't help it. It slipped from my mouth.

"Your mother," I yelled! Her face tightens.

"Fine, Potters. I gave you your chance." She directed the next sentence to Draco. "Draco, fetch Snape and tell him to bring his strongest Truth Potion." Draco smiles and leaves. Snape was part of the Order. "I'll have you in Azkaban before tomorrow night, Potters. You and all your friends. And then Dumbledore. Well get him yet."

"You'll never find Dumbledor," I said.

"Thank so, eh," she asked? She took Harry and I's wands. "And I suppose a powerful couple of gits like you will stop us." She releases us. I fell to the floor staring up at my wand in her hand.

"You couldn't come close to me on my worst day," Harry yells! Professor Snape enters the room looking taken aback by the scene. His eyes snap to me. I picked myself off the floor and brush off my robes. Eyeing Umbridge evilly as I did.

"Snape, I need another bottle of Veritaserum," she said. "The Potter twins were using my fire communicating with persons unknown."

"Really? Doesnt surprised me. Potters never had inclination for the rules. But you took my last bottle last time." I huffed.

"You can make more, can't you?!"

"Of course. It takes a full moon cycle to mature. It'd be ready in a month."

"A month!" I smirk at her red face.

"Unless you wish to poison Potter, and I would have great sympathy with you if you did, I cannot help you." Umbridge looked furiously at Snape.

"You're on probation, Snape," she snapped! "You're being deliberately unhelpful." I watch as Snapes eyes turn to poison as they burn into her. He turns to leave. I had to do something.

"He's got Padfoot," I yelled! I watched as he froze. "He knows where it's hidden! He's going to use Padfoot!" Snape turns around to stare at me. Umbridge looked highly confused and irritated that she didn't know what we were talking about.

"What's a Padfoot," she demanded? "Hidden? What's she talking about, Snape?"

"Have no idea," he said. He was staring at me trying to figure out what I was getting at. "Miss. Potter when I want nonsense shouted at me I'll start a long conversation with Hagrid." He then turned to Crabbe. "Crabbe, loosen your grip, if Weasley dies it'll be a lot of paper work." I turned to Umbridge. I knew I had her where I wanted her. Crabbe dropped Ron who dropped to the ground and began to cough. Snape turns and quickly left. Umbridge pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry and I.

"I'm left with no choice," she said. "The Cruciatus Curse otta make you two talk." Hermione looked at her in horror.

"No! It's illegal!"

"No one needs to know, do they?" She stepped toward Harry. He stood his ground. I turn to Hermione and nod at her. She had realized what I was doing earlier. Hermione stepped foward.

"Okay," she said desperatly! "I'll tell you."

"Hermione don't,"Ron yelled! That was the icing on the cake. Umbridge was now hooked.

"Quiet, boy," she demanded! "Well, well, well, Ms. Know-it-all. Good girl." Hermione looked to Harry and I. Her face was one of sadness.

"I'm sorry." Then she focused back onto Umbridge. "They was contacting Dumbledor." I watch as Harry and Ron blink in surprise. They're mouths stayed shut though. Good boys.

"I knew it," she said gleefully. "Why?"

"To tell him it's ready."

"What is?" I sighed.

"The weapon," I applied. She looked suprised but happily so.

"A weapon. I should of known. What kind? What does it do?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, we don't understand it," she said. "We just did what we were told."

"Take us." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not taking them." She pointed at Draco and his cronies. "What if they learn how to use it? Then the word will spread throughout the school."

"Fine." Draco looked unhappy about that.

"Professor, I think you should take one of us, just in case..," Draco began but was cut off.

"Hold your tongue," she sternly said! "I'm a qualified Ministry official. I can handle them. Besides, do you really think Hermione Granger, Eris Potter, and Harry Potter are a match for me?" Why yes I do and you should listen to the boy. Of course I won't be telling her that. Draco looked like he was about to answer but doesn't. "Alright you three, let's go!"

We were in front of Umbridge, wands raised, walking towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione pointed at the trees. "It's in the forest," she said. Umbridge motioned for her to go.

"Good girl. Lead the way." God this women was stupid. The deeper we went the darker the forest looked. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Harry looks at the trees like at any moment something would attack us. Hermione walked in front of us with confidence. I however was walking lazily. Like I didn't have a care in the world. Harry leans toward Hermione. I can't make out what they are saying. Umbridge catches them whispering.

"What are you saying?"

"We're almost there." We reach a clearing where numerous of trees have been knocked down. Hermione motioned with her hands as if she was presenting the weapon. Umbridge walked past us.

"So the weapon is this?" Her voice sounded unsure.

"Yep," Hermione answered.

"So where is it?"

"Look up," was all I said. She slowly looks up. As she does a shadow casts down upon her as her body trembles. Grawp stands towering over her. I watch her freeze. Almost as if she believed that if she didn't move the giant wouldn't see her. He reaches down. Umbridge let out a scream filled with terror. Her wand sparks red. Harry fell over in fear but Hermione and I just watched with amused smiles.

"Good Grawp," Hermione yelled to him! "Good!" Then talked to Umbridge. "Headmistress, meet Hagrids kids brother." Grawp looked down at Hermione and made what could only be a smile. Grawp shook the women and three wands fall to the ground. By now Harry was making his way to his feet. I grab our wands and give them to the other two.

"Hermmmmmy," the giant says.

"He remembers your name," Harry said.

"Of course he does," Hermione said. "I've been coming out here every other night to teach him English."

"You've what?" Hermione smiled. I ignore them and step closer to the giant. He smiled down at me.

"Put me down, monster," Umbridge yelled! "I am Senior Undersecretary! Unhand me!"

"Now Grawp, remember: NOT FOOD," I say! Then to Umbridge "Enjoy your new friend, Headmistress." Hermione and Harry smile at me. I return it. Harry laughs and throws his arms around us.

"You two are deffinetly the brightest witches of your age!" Hermione and I shared a look.

"We know."

**In answer to hpfinatic1237: It's still a mystery to me. I'm not sure exactly how I want it to play out yet. **

**To everyone else thanks for reviewing. **

**Hope this chapter was a decent size. **

**Review! **


	50. Chapter 50

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty

We raced from the forest. Leaves hitting me in the face as I ran by. It didn't bother me. My only thought was that in any moment my godfather could be killed. "We still have to make it to London,"I yelled!

"Why do I have to think of everything," Hermione said. "We still have to take care of Malfoy and.." Her sentence fell short when we broke through the trees to see Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna.

"Luna came in and Malfoy never knew what hit him," Ron yelled excitedly! Harry beamed at Luna.

"Brilliant," he said. "A+ for you Luna." Hermione brought the attention to the problem at hand.

"Great, but how do we get to London?"

"I've thought of that to," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Luna lead us to a paddock. She turns and points. Four dark looking horses stand but weren't normal horses. They're darkly black and their heads have a dragonish quality. They were intimidating creatures with wings. "Threstrals."

"Where are they," Ron asked? I vagually remember reading that only people who has seen someone die could see them. Which explained why Harry and I could. I did wonder who Luna saw.

"Right in front of us," Harry and i say at the same time.

"You can only see them if youve seen some kind of horrible death," Luna said. "They have the best sense of direction of any magical creature and are as faster than dragons in flight." Ron looked sick.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Harry and Hermione were on one, Ginny and Luna on another, and Neville and Ron in another. I had my own. Leading the group. We land right in front of the street. Harry slid off and helped Hermione down before helping me.

"Oh... I don't like flying on things I can't see," Hermione said while looking a bit green. We rush through the place. An elevator door opens and we all follow Harry out. He stops and I follow his eyes. It was the door from my dreams.

"That's it," he said.

"How do yah know," Hermione asked? I answered for him.

"We've seen it in our dreams." Harry looks over to me and nods.

"Look, I dont know whats beyond this door," Harry said. "Voldemort could be waiting behind it. Maybe you should go back and get help. Ill go alone." I shake my head.

"Where you go I go," I say.

"No way," Ron says. "You two has had to face him alone to many times already. We're coming with you." I smile at him. Harry leads us foward. He reaches out for the knob and pushes it open. It revealed a large dark circular room with twelve scarlet doors surrounding them. Neville, whom was last to enter, shuts the door. As soon as the door is closed the room starts to spin, all the doors going around us in a blur. The doors stopped abruptly in a completely different order then when we came in.

"Well that's great," Ron said.

"How are we going to get back," Ginny asked?

"We'll worry about that later," Harry said. I had been studying the doors.

"Maybe we should each take one," I asked? Neville looked totally against the idea.

"No way," he said. "I'm not going alone."

"We're better sticking together," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Alright, then that one," I said while pointing at a door. We go to it and I reach out to open it. Its a large square room. On the far wall is a large ceiling-to-floor fishing tank holding a dozen or so human brains.

"Well, that's lovely," Hermione said.

"I don't even want to know what they do in this room," Ron said creeped out.

"Back up," Harry ordered. Hermione turns to the door after everyone was out of the room. She points her wand at it.

"Flagrate!" A large red 'X' appears on the door just as all the doors begin to spin again. They came to a stop a second later.

"Nice one," I say.

"Thanks." I point at another random door.

"Alrigh, this one." The room is enormous. It looked like a library, with rows and rows of shelves. But instead of books there were glowing orbs that are holding blue liquid about the size of tennis balls.

"This is it," harry crows in delight! "Sirius! Sirius! Sirius Black!" I rush after Harry while the others stay back looking cautiously at the room. "He should be near . . . Somewhere about . . . He might be . . . no, maybe over."

"Harry," Hermione yelled! "I don't think he's here." She had said the thing I had been thinking. To afraid to tell Harry myself. I tune them out again. The thought of Sirius not being here hurt. Fear overtook my body. Images of what could be happening or already happened to him flying across my vision. I came back when Ron yelled Harry's name.

"What?"

"I think you better look at this," he said. "It's got your name on it.." Luna motions me over to another one. It had my name on it. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in my robes. I'd take it to Dumbledor when he got back. Luna and I walked over to Harry and the rest of the group. A voice had me freezing.

"Very good, Potter," Lucius said. His arm was stretched out. Reaching for Harry. "Now slowly hand it over." Fifteen other figures step out of the shadows. We were surrounded and I was afraid my cover just might be blown. Lucius spotted me and smirked. I shook my head. Trying to tell him with my eyes I was under cover. He seemed to understand and then buy it. God Voldermort needed to get better followerers. I moved closer to Neville whom looked like he was about to cry.

"Where's Sirius," Harry yelled!

"Dark Lord always knows. Give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Another Death Eater stepped foward. I have never seen her before. She must have been one of the Death Eaters to excape.

"Ah, the baby wants his sisters godfather," she cackled. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Like I was just dunked into cold water.

"Don't do anything until I say...," Harry muttered to us.

"How cute, baby Potter's giving instructions to the other children."

"Oh, Potter has a great weakness for heroic, Bellatrix," Lucius said. I froze at her name. Now I knew who she was. Voldermorts right hand person. The same person I could be one day releaving of that spot. "Now give me that prophecy in your hand and we'll allow you to live." I almost snorted at that. No they wouldn't. What did they take them for. Nimwits?

"Give me Sirius!"

"Foolish boy! Learn the difference between dreams and reality. The Dark Lord knew you were foolish enough to come charging here with your little gang of rugrats." The breath caught in my throat. So it was a trap. I watch Harry close his eyes. When he opens them again he says "He's not here."

"No, but you are," Lucius said. "Now give me the prophecy. No one needs to die tonight, Potter. Just hand it over and you and your friends can walk away."

"Liar," Harry yelled!

"Enough of this," Bellatrix growled! "Accio Pro.."

"Protego," Harry yelled. The women was pushed back a few feet by the spell. She looks up furious at him.

"So baby Potter knows how to play," she cooed. "Let's try another game, Pott.."

"No, you fool," Lucius yells! "You could smash it!"

"We need more persuasion then," she hissed. "Kill the little girl."

"You touch her and I smash it! I doubt Voldermort would be pleased." I doubted it too. He'd take it out on a lot of his Death Eaters. I just hope I wouldn't be one of them.

"You dare speak the Dark Lords name," Bellatrix screeched! "Your unworthy half-blood lips.."

"Yeah, well, old Voldys half-blood too,"Harry said. "Never told you, did he? His father was a Muggle. A common verity Muggle." Bellatrix oozed with anger. She whips out her wand pointing it at Harry. He returns the motion.

"Stop! Wait until we have the prophecy," Lucius said. "Fine, Potter. You want to know what you hold? Dumbledore never told you why you bear your scar, did he? Explains why you didnt come earlier." I watch as Harry lightly taps his foot on Hermiones then Rons. "Havent you ever wonder why the Dark Lord wanted to kill you as a baby. The reason is in your hand!"

"Its about both of us, isnt it," Harry asked? He looked down at the globe. "Only him or me could get it. Thats why I saw Sirius. He knew Id come. He put the images in my head. And now your his delivery boy."

"Very good, Potter," he said. "Now give it to me. Or I will kill you, boy!"

"Face me if you dare! Exurous!" Without any warning a blinding red light of fire launches at Lucius, knocking him back against the shelves. The rest of the group did the same. Shelves fell down on the others. They ran. I stayed behind with Harry. When he got caught a stunner hit Lucius. Harry went free but I allowed myself to get caught. I watch at Harry and Hermione run through the door. I already knew they would magically lock it. I pointed my wand at Lucius and cast the counter curse. I offer him my hand which he takes. Just as he was on his feet someone else grabs me from behind. I tried to twist out of the grasp but they held strong.

"Bellatrix let her go," Lucius ordered. "The Dark Lord wouldn't be very happy if you killed her." The arms unwound from me. Making me topple foward. "What were you doing here girl?" I look up at him. I took my time to answer. First I brushed off my robes and straightened them.

"Well, I couldn't very well stay behind now could I. He's my godfather. If I had it would have looked suspicious." I glared at the blonde man in front of me. Even though I was younger,I was also higher up in Voldermorts circle than he.

"Well then," he said. "You'll have to look the part." I didn't even see the spell before I was stunned. I was dragged through the rooms by Fenrir. Out of everyone he was the one that scared me. I wasn't even afraid of Voldermort. But this man did. We stopped and I saw my friends surrounded by them. By now the spell had wore off and I was standing again. Fenrir held a wand to my head and a arm around my waist. We came in just in time to hear Harry talk. Just as Lucius steps foward five of the six golden doors open. In each door frame stands: Sirius, Remus, Mad eye, Tonks, and Kingsley. Sirius spotted me and Remus's eyes found Harry.

"Get away from my godson," Remus said. In the next instant spells are being cast everywhere. It was like a firework gone wrong. I was shoved into the ground. I groaned and coughed. Someone grabbed my arm and tugged me up. I looked to see Sirius. He smiled.

"Sirius!" He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm alright princess. Now go over to your brother." I nod and run over to where Harry was. I vagually heard Remus yell to Harry to take us up the stairs and stay there. Just as they begin to move Ginny was drug back by an invisable force. Stopping at Remus's feet. I watch as Sirius tried to go to Harry's aid but is stopped by Bellatrix. I can't do anything. If I engaged into the battle I could be found out. I run over to Ginny to help her out. Not caring about the spells that fly over my head. The sixth door opens. Everything seemed to freeze as Dumbledor came into view. Hope filled me. My eye catches Sirius' and Bellatrixes fight again. He was taunting her. A light of green flashes and hits him. Pushing him back into the veil. My breath gets caught in my throat. Every rational thought is pushed away. I run toward where I saw Sirius fall but Remus caught me around the waist. Stopping me. "I have to save him," I whimper. "He needs me!" The arms tighten around me.

"Eris he's gone," Remus said. Those words broke me. I would never see my godfather again. And there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't even get revenge on the person who done it. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach. Tears streamed down my face. The life just felt like it vanished from me as I fell to the floor. Still in the arms of Remus. Sobs racked my body. Under my breath I kept muttering "He's not dead. He's not dead." I don't even see Harry running after Bellatrix. I knew I sounded hysterical. So when I was sent to sleep by a spell it didn't suprise me.

When I woke I shoved back my covers. Standing on my feet I made my way through the castle. There was a chill in tha air or maybe that was just how I felt. Cold and numb. I patted my pocket in my robe to see if anyone had taken it. No it was still there. I told the Gargoyles the password and climbed the stairs. Dumbledor looked up at my entrance.

"I was wondering when I would see you," he said. The familiar twinkle wasn't in his eyes. For that I was grateful. I hadn't wanted to see someone happy when I felt so miserable. I pulled out the prophecy from my robes.

"Why is my name on this?" I didn't bother with being polite. I didn't think I was capable of it at the moment. Dumbledor's eyes moved to the globe and then back to me.

"Its a prophecy about you."

"I know that much," I said my voice sounding hallow. "But what does it say?" He sighed and leaned foward in his seat. He motioned for me to sit.

"That prophecy is the second part of your brothers prophecy. Voldermort must never know of its existance. If he did you would be killed and the person of your love." I stared at the old man. He wasn't making any sence. Why must he always speak in riddles.

"I don't have the patience for your riddles Dumbledor," I said quite coldly. "Just tell me what it means."

"Very well. It says that one of his followereres will fall in love with you. Because he doesn't know love and never can it will be his downfall. He'll underestimate the power it has over you two." I frowned.

"Who is the person I will love?" It had to be one of his followerers I knew that. But the thought that I would fall in love with someone else besides Snape didn't seem possible. His eyes sparked to life.

"I do believe you already know the answer." I blinked.

"It can't be Snape," I said doubtful. "He did leave."

"Eris he understood the message you were giving him. If it wasn't for him you'd all be dead by now. He told Sirius and the others what was happening. I'm sure if he was able to leave the castle he would have gone to save you himself. He cares a great deal about you Eris. Never doubt that." I was shocked about what I just heard. Snape is part of the prophecy.

"But there's another problem. He may care about me but he doesn't love me." He didn't even answer. His eyes just kept on twinkling. I huffed and turned to leave. Dumbledor didn't even try to stop me. I make my way to the grounds. Students walk by enjoying the nice day. I sat heavily down by the lake. Someone sits next to me.

"Professor Lupin!" He chuckles.

"He forget I'm not your professor anymore Eris." I smiled. It was still a ghost of my smile but it was getting there. He patted my shoulder and then handed me a mirror.

"Sirius wanted you to have this. He and James use to use it during detentions. You can see the other person through it. He was going to give it to you for your birthday. So you could talk to him whenever you wanted." A few tears slid down my face.

"Your not alone Eris," Remus said. He wiped away the tears. "Always remember that."

**Happy Halloween! **

**So this is the last chapter for year five. The next year things will start to get intence. Relationships will build between Eris and Snape. **

**I almost cried when I wrote the part where I had to kill off Sirius. I had half a mind not to kill him. But his death had to be done. Why did Rowling have to kill off so many good characters? Most of them were my favorites. **

**Anyway don't forget to Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty One

**Book Six**

The sky above is blood-red and stormy. A vortex of clouds. Its strange and flashing from within, as if about to rain blood over the city. Someone grabs my arm and holds on tight. The sickening feeling of apparating takes over my gut. We appear right in front of Olivanders. It explodes and witches and wizards flee. Out of the smoke Death Eaters and a beast of a man appear. Fenrir Greyback. I watch as the destruction around me takes place. With a casual flick of his wrist a wizard is thrown off his feet.

Two Death Eaters adbuct a frail figure. One I recognize as Olivander himself. I shiver as Fenrir grins then apparates away. I look up at the man who still has my arm. I can't see his face behind the mask but I knew he had long blonde hair. The man was Lucius Malfoy. He looks down at me and we apparate again. We appear back at his manor. I can only feel glad that Voldemort doesn't lie in these rooms anymore. Lucius takes off his mask. His hair falls down around his face. "Go on Eris," he said softly. "Go find Draco." I nod and take off my own mask. As I pass a mirror I stop to look at my appearance. My emerald green eyes didn't sparkle with happiness. They looked dull and shrunken in. I had bags under my eyes from the sleepless nights.

I don't sleep anymore because of the things I've seen. The torturing of muggles play behind my eyelids everytime I close them. If I do sleep the death of Sirius haunts my dreams. I haven't seen Harry in such a long time. I've spent my summer with the Malfoys at Voldemorts request. It wasn't long ago that Voldemort summoned me.

_"I have given the young Malfoy boy a mission," he had hissed. "I want you to help him with his task, Eris." _

_"Of course my Lord. Anything." The next words he had uttered froze me._

_"You will help him find a way for Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts. Then you will make sure he kills Dumbledore." His eyes burned into my own. "Failure is not an option, Eris. I do hope you won't find out what happens to people who fail me."_

I climb the stairs up to Draco's bedroom. Without even knocking I walk in. He was in the process of putting on a shirt. "Eris," he grummbled while pulling the rest of his shirt down. I plop down onto his bed.

"Draco," I mimicked. He walked over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"What if I had been naked." I laughed and buried my face into the covers.

"Oh the horror." He playfully slapped my arm. I lifted my head to smile at him.

"It'll teach you to stop coming into my bedroom unannounced." He smirked at me. "It's very unlady like." I rolled my eyes at him.

"When have I ever been ladylike."

"Your right." I scowled and hit him. His eyes got this mischivious glint in them. Something I haven't seen since Voldemort told him his mission. I eyed him warily. Before I knew what was happening he pounced on me. I squirmed underneath him as he tickled me.

"Draco," I laughed. "Please stop." I flung my limbs around. Trying to hit him. He dodged each one of them. My stomach began to hurt with all the laughing I've been doing. I barely heard the door being opened. It wasn't until Narcissa spoke that I realized someone else was in the room.

"Draco let Eris go." She looked at us with fondness in her eyes. It held that motherly love that I've only seen in Mrs. Weasley. Draco quite his assult on me. He kept me stuck under him as he looked up at his mother.

"Hello dear mother," he said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Let the darling girl go. She has to go home today." I scowled at the thought and wrapped my arms and legs around Draco. My body shook with his laughter.

"I do believe she wishes to stay with me," Draco said. Narcissa shook her head at us.

"Be ready in thirty minutes dear." I sighed and unwound myself from him. He flopped onto his back to lay next to me.

"I'll see you at school then,"I said. He winced at the mention of school. I rolled over onto my side so I can see him. "I promise I'll be there to help you. You won't be doing this alone." He nodded and gave me a tight smile. It didn't reach his eyes. I kissed his cheek and stood up. Narcissa came back up thirty mintues later. She grabbed my arm and we apparated away. We appeared outside of Hogwarts where Dumbledore was waiting for us. I couldn't look at him. Not with what I knew. Narcissa left us and I followed Dumbledore to the castle. He had the house elfs take my things up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"You will be staying here until schook starts in a few days," he said. I nodded and followed him up to his office. When we got up there I collapsed into a chair.

"You have something on your mind," he said. "What is it?" I look up at him. Tears filling my eyes.

"It's the task that Voldemort gave Draco and I. He wants us to find a way to get Death Eaters into the school. Then have Draco kill you." He nodded.

"Yes. I am aware of this. Having kids do this work." He trailed off with a grave look on his face. "You will have to do it thought." The tears spilled over. He patted my shoulder. "The war has started my dear. And I'm afraid many will be lost."

"Its not fair."

"Nothing is fair. You must always remember that Eris. There will be a day when I am not here anymore. I want you to promise me that when that day comes you won't be ridden with guilt because you couldn't stop it."

"I promise, sir."

**Just to let my readers know I will be going back and correctiong my mistakes when I finish the story. I had meant to tell you this sooner but I kept on forgetting. **

**Thanks for all the new reviews. For the new people that reviewed glad that you're enjoying my story. **

**You will be seeing a lot of Draco and Eris friendship in these chapters. And you will finally understand why I made Draco and Eris friends in the beginning. **

**Review! **


	52. Chapter 52

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Two

The next couple days went by without any incidents. I kept to myself and avoided everybody. I knew when September first got here it would become increasingly harder. Since I haven't been around Harry for months I didn't want him to think something was wrong with me. Which is why I've been avoiding people. This way I could either push back all these conflicting emotions or have them already delt with. I didn't want to find out what happens to people who failed Voldemort. I also knew that Draco would have to kill Dumbledore by the end of the year and I was coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't have him to rely on now.

I had to start relying on myself when it comes to deceiving Voldermort. My heart sped up and fear filled my veins just at the thought. But I wouldn't be alone. I had to remember that. Snape was in this with me. I leaned against the wall and laid my head on the window. A man I haven't even seen or talked to since the Umbridge fiasco. And I realize I couldn't rely on him all the time. He was busy with deceiving Voldemort himself. My heart sped up and I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't do this. My hands shook and I clasped them together to try to stop them. I tried to even out my breathing. I walked over to the mirror. My eyes were wide with fright. They were slightly dialated. My face was pale and sickly looking. The bags under my eyes popped out. My features were more sharp than they use to be.

I knew I was slowly loosing myself. All because I knew that if this task failed bad things would happen. Everything was riding on this. I looked at myself again. I neeeded sleep. Maybe then I can think straight. I had five hours before the train gets here. More than enough time for a nap.

When I woke I didn't feel very refreshed. If anything I was more tired than before. I'd have to remember to go to Madame Pomffrey for a sleeping potion tonight. I met my friends at the Great Hall. I dropped ungracefully into a seat next to Ron. He barely looked up at me as he ate. Hermione looked worried about something and Harry wasn't here. I assumed that's why she was worried. I picked at my food as I waited for my brother to show. I knew he would soon. Nothing bad has happened to him because I'd have known about it. Either by Voldemort rejoicing or Dumbledore worrying. My eyes scanned the Slytherin table for Draco. When I spotted him he didn't look much better than I. He wasn't joining into the conversation but instead looking down at his food, which he hadn't even touched.

Maybe Dumbledore and Snape were right. The life of a Death Eater and spy was not for a child. The guilt of what I know and have seen is eating away at me. The fear of failing that has settled in my stomach is making me sick. The sleepless night because of the nightmares make it hard to think. I've become a wreck. I snap my eyes to Harry as he enters. He was covered in blood but I was sure it was his own. Harry takes the free seat next to me. He looks worried over at me after he got a good glimpse of my face. I wave him off. The lights in the hall begin to dim and everyones attention goes to Dumbledore, who was standing at the top of the hall. His ashen hand raised to the ceiling. Clouds respond to his gesture where it covers the moon.

"What happened to his hand," Hermione asked?

"The very best of evenings to you," came Dumbledore's cheery voice! It brings ease to my muddled mind. "First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." People applaude mildly. My gaze drifts over to the Aurors who stationed themselves just outside. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Darks Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape."

This is greeted by silence. Dumbledore frowns at us and claps once. A few Slytherins clap along with first years. I was happy that he got the position he's wanted but I also knew that this was just the next step. I clapped once like Dumbledore had.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight," Dumbledore began. "You have a right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath this roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." The hall was utterly quiet. "Today, of course, the world knows him by another name." I tense. "Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains... you." My gaze wonders over to Draco. He was using his wand to levitate a fork. "Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

As everyone rises Ron said "That was cheerful."

The next morning I sat with Ron and Harry upon a ledge. A mass of students fought against each other trying to get to their classes. Ron and Harry were taking for to much pleasure in watching this. McGongall spotted this and called over Harry and I. The smile that Harry was sporting dropped. I walk lazily upstream to where the beconing teacher stood. "Enjoying ourself, are we," she asked to Harry?

"Well, you see, I've got an open period this morning, professor," he began. I nodded along with him.

"So I noticed. I would think you'd want to fill it with Potions. Or is it no longer your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It is. Or was. But I was told I had to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L.'s..."

"And so you did when professor Snape was teaching potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T students with 'Exceeds Expectation'."

"Really? Well... brilliant. I'll head there straight away."

"Good. And take Weasley with you. He looks far too happy over there." She looks to me after Harry had run off. "The headmaster would like to see you." Something shown in her eyes as she talked to me. I ignored it and walked to his office. He looked up when I entered.

"Miss Potter please take a seat." I did as I was told. "Lemon drop?" I reached out and took one. I could use the sugar. He looked suprised that I accepted. Something told me most people declined the offer. I poped the candy into my mouth. "It's come to my attention that you don't look well Eris. I have already been asked by Professor Snape and McGonagall if something was wrong. Are you sick?" I shook my head.

"No sir. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just can't sleep." I wasn't going to worry him with everything else. But it did seem I would have to hide this better.

"After your done here I want you to go to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomffrey for some sleeping potions. You have to be at your best." I knew there was a hidden meaning behind that sentence. He meant to say I had to be at my best for when I see Voldemort again. I nodded and stood to leave.

"Am I free to go sir?"

"Yes you may go." I turned and left. I dreaded my next meeting with Voldemort. I had a feeling it wouldn't be anything that I wanted to hear.

**I just want you to know that Snape will still be killing Dumbledore. **

**Also a heads up. Her next meeting with Voldemort will come with a suprise. Someones review asked a question and I decided I wanted to make it happen. Hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Three

I ended up not having to wait very long for that day. It was two weeks later that Voldemort summoned me. I quickly found out I was the only one summoned. The familiar burning of my arm interrupted me during D.A.D.A. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the class without a word. I knew later when I told Snape why I had done it I would no longer be in trouble. The feeling in my arm never went away. It only made me run faster down the corridors until I got to the Headmasters office. He looked up as I entered and only nodded me toward the fireplace.

I took a handful of powder and threw it down. Clearly saying my destination. When I arrived shivers went up and down my spine. The place gave me the creeps. A chill hung in the air making me shiver slightly in my robes. The pain in my arm had gone away now that I was at the manor. When I stepped into the room I spotted him sitting down in a chair with Nagini curled around it. He was absently petting her head. His head snapped up at my entrance.

He motioned me foward with the curl of a finger. As soon as I was standing in front of him I bowed. When I first became a Death Eater I had made up my mind about never kneeling to the man. My eyes connected with his red ones. "It seems some people are questioning your loyalty to me," he hissed. My eyes never wavered from his but I threw up my defenses. Only letting him see what I wanted him to see.

On the outside I was calm but on the inside I couldn't help but be afraid. Did he summon me to kill me? Did he believe the people that told him my loyalties lied elsewhere. If he didn't he was stupid but I needed him to believe. I certainly wasn't ready to die.

"I assure you my Lord," I started. "My loyalties only lie with you. No one else." I clased my hands behind my back to hide the fact that they were shaking. He stood up and glided over to stand in front of me. His long bony fingers reached out to grab my chin. Forcing me to look up at his face.

"Look at me when I speak to you," he growled. "I'll need you to prove your loyalties to me, Eris. You are my greatest weapon and I cannot have doubts about where your loyalties lie." He let go of my chin and turned around to face the fire. It gave his skin an eerie glow. I didn't want to think about what he wanted me to do to prove my loyalties. Would I have to kill someone? Crutio someone? The thought revolted me. I didn't think I would be able to do it. He spun around to face me. There was an evil glint in his eye telling me that he had thought of a way to have me prove myself.

"You will marry one of my Death Eaters, Eris. That way I will have someone around you at all times. If your loyalties do lie with that old fool then you will be caught." I stared horrified at Voldemort. He was going to marry me off! That wasn't at all what I was thinking he'd do but he was right. Being married to one of his Death Eaters that he trusted, as much as Voldemort did trust, then it would make it harder for her to relay things back to Dumbledore. She would surely be caught. But who was he going to have her marry. The idea scared her. She didn't want to marry any of the Death Eaters. Expecially not Fenrir Greyback. The man scared her to no end. He truly was a monster.

"My Lord," she started. "Who will I be marrying?" I dreaded the answer.

"You will be told at the next meeting in two weeks my sweet. Until then you shall go back to school and spy on your dear brother." He dissmissed me with a wave of his hand. As soon as I was able to leave I quickly made my way back to the fireplace. I clearly said Dumbledores office and green flames erupted around me. When I stummbled out of the fireplace Dumbledore looked up at me and smiled. I however had finally let the tears break free. At the sight of me crying the smile slid from his face and the twinkle in his eyes disapeared. He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of me.

"My dear what ever is wrong?" A sob broke through and I grabbed ahold of the older wizards robes. He patted my back soothingly. I was in no condition to talk and he knew it. I barely noticed when he flooed someone. It wasn't until the door of his office opened and Snape stepped in that I knew what he had done. Snape looked taken aback at the sight of me. Apparently whatever Dumbledore told him wasn't the whole truth.

"Albus what hapepened," came his soft voice. I calmed down slightly at the sound of it but sobs still wracked my body.

"I don't know Severus. She came back from a meeting like this." With a swish of his robe Snape was sitting by me. Two strong arms wrapped around me and I buried my face into his chest. The familiar scent of herbs and spice surrounded me. After a few more moments I had nearly calmed down. I still cluched desperatly at Snapes robes but now only silent tears ran down my face. I didn't want to marry someone that I didn't love. I was to young for this. I hated whoever questioned my loyalty to Voldemort. Snape pulled back from me and lifted my face up to look at his.

"Eris what happened?" I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face.

"I was summoned because someone had questioned where my loyaties lie." Snapes face hardened and Dumbledore was expressionless. "I had told them they lied with him but he still wanted me to prove it." My body began to shake again. "He wants me to marry." Tears were once again running down my face. Both Snape and Dumbledore's faces went pale.

"Who is it that he wants you to marry," Dumbledore asked?

"I I don't know. He said that it would be decided at the next meeting in two weeks." Snape wiped away the tears from my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"It will be alright." We both knew that was a lie. That I would be screwed once I was married but in that moment thats what I needed to hear. I needed someone to lie to me. To hear that it would be alright.

"Eris go back to your dorm and get some sleep," Dumbledore said. "You are excused from the rest of your classes for the day. Severus stay. We need to discuss some things." I nodded at the two men and left the office. What would happen now?

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had some serious writers block but hopefully it has gone away. **

**Did you guys expect that? So who do you think she will have to marry? **

**In answer to hpfinatic1237: Can't wait to read it! **

**So how was this chapter? Was it what you expacted? **

**Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Four

I couldn't help but fret over who I would be married off to. My brother and friends have caught on to my stressed out moods and try to get me to talk about whats wrong. But I can't tell them and all it does is drive an even bigger wedge between us. This war was slowly killing me. I was becoming only a shell of the person I once was and that frightens me. Having to answer to two different people and hope I don't get caught takes so much out of me. I find myself distancing myself from my brother or maybe he's distancing himself from me. Its so hard to tell anymore. He's tried countless times trying to reach out to me but all it does it make me bury deeper into myself.

I've helped Draco with trying to fix the Vanishing cabinet but wasn't getting anywhere with it. It seemed a helpless task but Draco asured me we would get it done. I had thought countless times about telling him about my fears of the marriage but never did. He had his own fears to worry about and didn't need me to add on to them. It wasn't like he didn't try to get it out of my but I just told him he'd find out soon enough which was the truth. In a weeks time he would find out.

I was woken by an owl tapping on the window. Groaning I rolled over and pushed myself out of bed. As soon as the window was open the owl flew in. It hooted once and landed on my bed. I took the letter and it flew off. It had my name on it in a familiar hand writting. Why would Snape write to me at this bloody hour. I could still be sleeping. Sighing I opened it only to find it saying that I needed to go to his office. This better be bloody important. Yawning I trudged my way to his office. When I walked in I found Draco already there. I sat in a chair next to him and looked up at Snape expectantly.

As you could tell I didn't appreciate being woken up at two in the morining. "The Dark Lord would like a report on your progress," he drawled. I knew he was only acting this way because of Dracos presence. Of course it would be because of Voldemort. He ruins my sleep to. Draco caught my eye before turning back to Snape. We both knew Voldemort wouldn't like what we had to say. I took charge.

"Its not done yet," I said. Saving Draco from having to say anything. "We're having trouble getting it to where humans can safely travel in it." Snape nodded but I could tell he wasn't going to look foward to telling Voldemort that. I deffinetly wouldn't want to be that person.

"You may go." I followed Draco out of the office. We walked in silence for awhile before he turned abruptly around. I ran into him and quickly jumped back.

"Are you going to be able to go back to sleep," he asked? I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was a lost cause that I had wished never happened.

"Probably not," I said. He motioned for me to follow him. By the time we got to the seventh floor I knew where we were going. He passes by the wall three times before the door appeared. The room was like a lounging area. There was green furniture but the walls were gold. There was a happily roaring fireplace in front of the comfy looking chairs. I took one and settled into it. He sat in the one next to me.

"Eris whats going on with you?" he asked quietly. I sighed and turned my head to look at him.

"Like I said you'll find out soon." He scowled at me.

"Is it that bad?" My clasped my hands together and let them fall into my lap. I stared down at my pale fingers.

"To me it is. He wishes for me to get married." I looked up at him to see that he's frozen.

"To who?" he finally spoke. His voice held a hardness to it. Draco considered me to be his sister. I knew this would have upset him.

"I don't know. He would announce it at the next meeting."

"Are you expected to get married right then and there?" I shivered at the thought. I didn't want that. I wanted more time. More time to come to terms with the idea. To just be free. My whole life was about to change in less than a week. That was to soon for me. My breathing quickened like it usually did when I thought about the marriage. I looked over at Draco. Emerald green meeting grey.

"I don't know Draco. I hope not." I let out a shaky breath. "Draco I don't want to just get married to anybody. I wouldn't be able to take it." My eyes pleaded with his to make him realize. Understanding flouded his gaze.

"Your already in love." I nodded. "With who?" My eyes drifted to the fire.

"Do I hide it that well?" My gaze flickered back to his. Confusion was all that I could read. I laughed lightly. "Damn I'm good at hiding things. Its Snape." A choking sound came from beside me. A small smirk graced my lips.

"As in my godfather? That Snape."

"Do you know any other Snapes?" I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Since when?"

"I realized it last year but I guess I've felt that way longer." He nodded.

"Is that why this marriage scares you so much?" It was my turn to nod.

"Yes. That and I don't want to get stuck with Fenrir. Not all werewolves are monsters but he is. He scares the hell out of me." Draco sent a look of understanding my way.

"I'm sorry Eris." I knew that sorry went deeper than him feeling sorry about me having to marry someone. No he was saying sorry for all the times he screwed up. For dragging me along with this whole vanishing cabinet thing and having to be there when my only chance dies.

"Its OK Draco." And that OK went deeper. I was saying that I didn't mind helping him with this project and that I would cope with the death of the man that gave me a chance.

**Thanks for Reviewing. I love reading them. They all bring smiles to my face. **

**In answer to: AlwaysSlytherin: As usual I love your reviews and maybe just a tiny bit lol. Anyway you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Once again I am sorry for how long it took me to update. **

**Also it won't be a long wait for finding out who she marries. **

**Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Five

I spent most of my time with Draco. Both of us have completely been ignoring everyone except for when we are in class. I've actually come to better terms with the idea of marriage. Dumbledore had told me people were petitioning for my hand in marriage but he wouldn't tell me who all had. Before I knew it it was the day of the meeting. I spent the day waiting for him to summon me. Draco kept me distracted which I was glad for.

"Do you think whoever he picked for me to marry already knows he was picked," I asked Draco. We were at the lake sitting under a tree. He had laid his head in my lap and I was now running my fingers through his hair.

"Most likely," he said. At that moment we could see Snape coming toward us in the distance. Draco sighed and grabbed my hand. Snape stopped in front of us.

"The Dark Lord has made tonight into a Ball," he said. "You are to where something nice." We both nodded but at the thought of this now being turned into a Ball had me growing pale. Snape caught my eye and motioned for me to come with him. I watched him begin to walk away and I looked down at Draco.

"I need to go talk to him about something," I said. Draco smirked and nodded.

"See you," he said. I jumped to my feet and ran after Snape. God the man was fast. By the time I caught up with him we had made it back to the castle. I followed him back to his office and sat down in the chair. Instead of sitting behind his desk like I thought he would he transfigured a chair and sat down next to me.

"How are you dealing with this," he asked? I sighed and looked up at him. Oh how I can only hope that Voldemort would pick him. But I'm not that lucky.

"I think I've come to terms with the idea. I still don't like not knowing who it'll be but I'm not as unhappy as I was." He nodded and patted my hand.

"I'll see you tonight." I nodded and left. The night came by way to quick in my opinion. I dressed in formal robes and went to Dumbledores office. Draco met me there and motioned for me to go first. The whole Death Eater population was here. I felt highly uncomfortable around this many Death Eaters but hid it well. Voldemort spotted me in the mass of people and motioned for me to come foward. He raised his hand in silence. The whole room went quiet.

"I have gathered you all here because tonight one of our own will be getting married to show her loyalty to our side. Eris." I took the hand he offered me and let him pull me up. "Severus." My breath caught in my throat. The crowd parted so that Snape could get to us. My hands shook slightly at the sight of him. I was happy it was him. At least I could marry for love even if it is one sided. The prophecy popped up into my head and I wondered if maybe he did return my feelings.

Voldemort motioned to Snape to do something. Snape grabbed my hands and held them tight. He gave them a reassuring squeeze and I looked up into his dark eyes. Voldemort began to go on about something or another but I wasn't listening. I had gotten lost in his eyes as cliche as that might sound. It was until Snape said "I do," that I came back. Reality crashed around me and I became nervous once again. My nerves were shot. My hands began to shake again and Snape held on tighter to mask the shaking. Voldemort turned to me and asked the same question that he had asked Snape.

I couldn't hear anything he said just that his lips were moving but no sound reached my ears. He stared down at me awaiting my answer. I took in a deep breath before saying "I do." He took out his wand and muttered some complex spells. A golden light shot out of the tip of his wand. It was beautiful and looked wrong coming from such a horrible man. The golden light wrapped around our conjoined hands. It was warm against my skin and tingled. After a few moments it seemed to grow brighter before sinking into our skin. The tingling and warmness faded away.

"You may kiss your bride, Severus," Voldemort said. I blushed slightly at the thought. Snape cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me. The moment our lips met everything disappeared. I no longer cared where I was. In that moment it was just Snape and I. His lips were soft and gentle against mine and when he pulled away I forced myself not to kiss him again. He clasped our hands and then people came up to congratulate us. Draco pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"At least it was him," he said. When he pulled back he was smirking. I rolled my eyes and he said a few words to his godfather. Snape once again grabbed my hand and told Voldemort he was going to take me back to the castle. The party was coming to an end anyway. We used the Floo system to go back to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore was waiting for us when we returned.

"The deed is done," he asked? Snape nodded and let go of my hand.

"No one can know about your marriage until Eris turns seventeen this summer." I looked down at the ring that now sat on my finger. It was beautiful. The band was sterling silver and instead of a diamond it was an Opal. It was milky white and simple. I loved it. I slid the ring from my finger and trasfigured a chain. I slipped the ring onto the chain and put it around my neck. Dumbledore and Snape watched as I did this. I shrugged.

"That way I still have it but no one will question why I have a wedding ring." Dumbledore nodded looking pleased with the idea.

"That's a very good idea, Eris. Now you two will have to keep up appearances for Voldemort so Eris will move into your chambers Severus."

"What will I tell my friends when they notice I'm not staying at either of the houses?" Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully at me.

"If they ask tell them I put you in your own room. If they ask why just say you can't tell them. Orders of Dumbledore." I nodded. "Your stuff will be waiting for you." Snape motioned for me to follow him. We walked quietly to his chambers. Once there he said the password and the portrait swung open. I walked over to the couch and sat down. The new information swam around in my head. I looked up at Snapes approaching figure.

"Was it Dumbledores idea for you to petition for me?" He looked startled by my question.

"He came up with the idea." I nodded. It hurt to know that he didn't return my feelings but I knew I could deal with it. Something must have shown on my face because Snape knelt down in front of me. Before he could say anything I stood up and went to the bedroom. I could feel the sleepless nights catching up with me and the sadness I was feeling just weighed me down. I didn't even bother with changing into my night gown. I slid into the sheets and closed my eyes. Right when I was about to drift off the bed dipped down announcing that someone else had joined me. The last thing I was aware of before falling alseep was Snape whispering goodnight.

**So you finally get to know who she married. To everyone who guessed right browny points for you. **

**If you want to see the ring it is in my images**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	56. Chapter 56

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Six

The next morning I woke up highly confused. I was always one of those people who didn't remember much in the mornings. So it took a few seconds for last night to come back to me. I sat up in the bed. I wonder how long it will take me to get use to living here? I sighed and pulled back the covers. I quickly changed into my school uniform and did the usual morning routine. After getting ready I opened the door and stepped into the living room. Snape was nowhere in sight but since there was a pillow and blanket on the couch I assumed thats where he slept last night.

I grabbed my bag from where the house elves put it and decided to go eat breakfast before classes. Its something I've been avoiding the last couple days. After I made sure my ring was hidden under my shirt I headed out the door. As suspected Harry, Hermione, and Ron wanted to know where I've been. I just shrugged. "I've been staying in the dungeons." That teckniquely wasn't a lie.

"You should stay in Gryffindor tower tonight," Harry said. "I miss you." I swallowed my food.

"Um yeah we'll see," I mummbled. Harry didn't push it anymore. He saw that I didn't want to talk about it. During breakfast I watched as each of them casted me worried glances. I sighed and sat down my toast. I wasn't hungry anymore. I stood up. "I'll see you in class." I felt someones eyes following me on my way out but I didn't pay it any attention. I found myself feeling restless the rest of the day. When classes were finally over I felt relieved but the feeling of restlesness stayed. After a few minutes of paceing Snapes Chambers I decided to go on a run in the forest in my Animagus form. Its been a while since I've done that and I missed it.

I sneakily snuck out of the castle without being spotted. When I was in the cover of the trees I let the transformation take over. My bones grew out and twisted to form the bones of a wolf. I threw my head back and howled. I took off running. I didn't even care about where I was going. All I could feel was that I was free. The wind moved through my hair and I picked up speed. This is what I had been missing. This feeling of pure bliss. I crouched down mid run and jumped over a fallen tree. I skidded to a stop and looked around the small clearing. It was the same clearing I once called mine. The one that I met Sirius in. At the memory of Sirius I felt a pang at my heart.

I transformed back into a human and sat down on the fallen tree. I closed my eyes and just let the memories wash over me. A small smile graced my lips as I remembered him. The only regret I had about him is that he never got to live as a free man. That he died having people think that he was a convict. I shook my head of those thoughts and turned back into my wolf. I felt the need to run again. It cleared my mind and the only thing I paid attention to was the trees that whirled by. The feeling of the forest floor under my paws. By the time I came back to my scenses it was already night fall and I figured it was after dinner. That probably meant I had an hour and a half before I would be in trouble for being out of the castle. I ran back to the edge of the forest and then turned back into a human. I hadn't realized I transformed back so close to Hagrids hut.

I began to make my way back across the castle grounds. "Eris, is that you?" came Hagrids voice. I stopped mid stride and turned around.

"Hello Hagrid. I'm just on my way to the castle." He nodded. I had a feeling he knew I came out of the forest. Thankfully it seemed like he wasn't going to mention it.

"Mind some company on your way," he asked. I shrugged and allowed him to follow me. "Its a beautiful night out ain't it." I looked up at the sky to see the stars and moon.

"Yes its quite beautiful." We walked in silence the rest of the way but as I was about to go inside he stopped me.

"The forest is a dangerous place at night Eris." I sighed. Of course he would bring it up.

"I know Hagrid. I didn't go far I just needed to think." He let go of me and nodded. I made my way through the castle. I caught myself heading to Gryffindor tower and changed direction. I said the password and the portrait swung open to let me in. Snape looked up as I entered. He closed the book he had been reading and sat it aside. In that moment I knew he wanted to talk. I strode over to the couch that was opposite him and sat down. He watched for a few moments before opening his mouth to talk.

"Where have you been? Its almost curfew." I settled into the couch before answering.

"I was out walking." I watched as he looked for any signs of me lieing. He wouldn't find any because I was out walking or running. He sighed.

"Whats wrong Eris?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know what your talking about. Nothings wrong." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't give me that crap Eris. I know something is wrong. You don't just disappear. So I'll ask again what is wrong?" I huffed and glared at him.

"What do you care. Its not like you really give a crap about me. I'm just someone you've been stuck with because you've been ordered to." By the end of that sentence I was on my feet and starting to walk to the door. I'd stay at Gryffindor tower tonight. Before I could make it to the door however Snape caught my arm. effectively stopping me from going anywhere.

"Is that what you believe? That I don't care about you." I stared up at him telling him with my eyes that, that was exactly what I thought. "Dammit Eris I do care about you. More than I should." I was confused by that last statement. I blinked up at him. His face showed the anger that my words had brought and his eyes were hard. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. I didn't know what he meant by that so what was I suppose to say? He growled and before I could comprehand what was going on his lips crashed down onto mine.

I didn't even stop to think. I kissed him back with all the passion that I had. I was trying to tell him in that kiss that I loved him. One of his hands was on the small of my back while the other was holding the back of my neck. I pressed myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was amazing. I lost myself in it and forgot about everything. It wasn't until we both needed to breath that he pulled back. He kept his arms around me and laid his forehead on mine. His breath washed over my face. It smelt like mint and chocolate.

"I love you Eris," he whispered to me. The way he said it had me shivering in delight. "I know I shouldn't but I do." I frowned slightly at that last part. I tightened my grip on him.

"I love you too." I moved the inch or so that was between us and kissed him. He responded as soon as my lips met his. This kiss wasn't filled with passion and urgency like the last. This one was gentle and loving. It took my breath away. That night I laid in his arms and decided I didn't want to be anywhere else. I could die in that moment and I'd die happy.

**He finally told her! I enjoyed writing this chapter and couldn't keep a smile off my face. There a lot of cliche in it but who doesn't like some cliche fluff. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sixth year is coming to a rapid end. I think the next chapter will be the last one for Sixth year. **

**Don't forget to Review! **


	57. Chapter 57

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Seven

The next couple months were amazing. I spent more time with my brother and just was happier. Then it came to a crashing stop. Draco and I had finally finished the vanishing cabinet. Once again I found myself stressed out and worried. I didn't sleep well at night and I knew I was worrying Severus. We were laying in bed when he voiced his concerns. He brushed the hair from my face and cupped my cheek. "What is wrong?" I looked up at him.

"The Vanishing Cabinet is done," I said. "They'll be here soon and Dumbledore will be gone. I don't know what to do." He pulled me close to him and held onto me tightly.

"Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." I knew he words were suppose to be reassuring but I couldn't find it in me to believe that.

"What if its not though? Not everyone is going to make it through this war and I don't want to loose anybody else." I looked up and stared into his eyes. "What if I don't make it through?" His fell held shock at my words and then determination.

"I won't let that happen. You will survive this war." I shook my head. Tears threatened to fall but I ignored them.

"You don't know that." He just shook his head and held tightly to me. I don't think either of us got much sleep that night. We knew tomorrorw would change everything for us. As predicted it did. That morning everything went by as usual. Only Draco, Severus, and I knew what was going to happen in only a few short hours. I suspected Dumbledore knew. He didn't seem like himself. Later that night Draco and I snuck to the Room of Requirement. Draco turned to me.

"Go to the Astronomy tower. We'll meet you there." I nodded and bit my lip. He pulled me into a hug and released me. Once he disappeared I ran to the Astronomy tower. Last nights conversation came to me.

_"What will happen to Draco if he can't do it," I asked? Severus absentmidely trailed his fingers up and down my arm. Goosebumps rose wherever his fingers touched. _

_"I have made a vow to both Narcissa and Dumbledore that I would finish the task for him." I blinked and looked up at him and saw the far away look in his eyes. I didn't know what he must be feeling right now. He'd have to kill the person that gave him a second chance. I leaned on my elbows and gave him a quick kiss._

I shook my head from the memory and kept running. I slid quickly inside. Dumbledore and Harry were already here and I inched closer. "Speak to no one else...I...I shall stay here..," Dumbledore said. I closed my eyes and breathed. He must know that his end is coming near.

"All right," Harry said. "OK." Harry pulls himself away from the older man and lets him lean against the ramparts. I watch as Harry dashes foward and stops to turn around. Dumbledore stands there muttering wearily to himself as he gesticulates with his blackened hand.

"Sir, are you...praying," Harry asked? I had been wondering the same thing. Dumbledore smiles faintly at Harry.

"No, Harry. I do not pray. I was merely closeing a window- the one that had allowed us to Apparate." Harry nods at him and walks past my hiding place. In the distance I can hear footsteps. I'm not the only one who hears it. Harry draws his wand while Dumbledore cocks his head and winces.

"Hide yourself below," Dumbledore commanded. "And do not speak or show yourself without my permission. No matter what." I pulled myself together. I knew Harry would not be getting his permission. Harry looks to where Dumbledore wishes for him to go. "Do as I say, Harry." I watch as my brother hesitates and looks back at the old man. Dumbledore's eyes blaze. "Trust me." The door flies open as soon as Harry was hidden. Draco comes into view.

His eyes roam over my hidding spot and stops before moving on again. Dumbledore notices and our eyes meet for a split second. "Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a find Spring evening? Or is it Summer?" Draco stands with his wand pointed toward the older man. His eyes darted about.

"Who else is here," Draco demanded? "I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" I watch as Draco eyes the older man with unease. "You are not an assassin, Draco." I watch as he tried to talk Draco out of it. Now I understood why he asked Severus to kill him instead. The man was dying. His eyes said everything. He was going to die either way and Dumbledore just didn't want Draco, mearely a boy, to kill him.

"How do you know what I am," Draco asked? "I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?" Now what was the old man playing at?

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco thrusts his arm out and pulls back the sleeve of his shirt to show the Dark mark. Dumbledore barely gave it a glance. "Expelliarumus!" I have to keep myself from defending the old man. I watch as Draco watches the wand roll to a stop. His eyes were filled with a curious mixture of fear and awe at what he'd done.

"Well done, Draco," Dumbledore said. "But I warn you. Killing me is not nearly as easy." I watch with baited breath. I watch as Draco looks around the room then up at the sky. The gathering clouds were twisting darkly. My eyes follow Dracos to the stairwell. I had wondered where the others were. Dumbledore noticed the action to.

"You are not alone. Are you. There are others. How?" A sneering smile plays over Dracos lips. I knew Dumbledore was only stalling Draco. He wanted to wait until Severus got here.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"The Cabinet has been broken for years."

"I've been mending it." I noticed how he didn't add me. I was glad because the plan wouldn't work if Harry knew I was involved. After all I would be kidnapped later on tonight.

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form-."

"A passage, yes. Very good." Dumbledores eyes shifted. "I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco." I silently plead to Draco to take the offer even though I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to his family.

"I don't want your help," Draco yelled! I knew he did though. I knew Draco wished there was a way out but for him there wasn't. "Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to!" His voice lowered to a whisper as he said the next sentence. "I've got to kill you or he'll kill me."

"Say that again, Draco," Dumbledore said. I stared at him in confusion. "But aloud this time." Draco's arm begins to shake and his wand loweres. Just then the door bursts open and Bellatrix and Greyback arrives. The others behind them.

"Well now, look what we have here," Bellatrix practically cooed. "Dumbledore. Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." I have to keep myself from hexing the women who killed Sirius. Wherever Harry was I hoped he did the same.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore greeted. This man was crazy. You don't greet your death. "I think introductions are in order."

"Love to, Albus," she said. "But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." She turned to Draco. "Do it." I move slowly in the dark to where I knew Harry was. I grabbed his shoulder and cover his mouth.

"Its just me," I whispered. He relaxed in my hold and I let go of him. I grabbed his hand. Then a shadow falls across the columns to our right. We look to find Snape, quiet as a ghost, peering upward. He draws his wand and raises a finger to his lips in a silent motion for us to keep quiet. Then he drifts upwards once again becoming a ghost. I move away from Harry without him noticing. I had to get my spot.

"He doesn't have the stomach," Greyback snarled. "Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way." I shivered at the words. Merlinp please don't let him. Dumbledore doesn't deserve that.

"No," Bellatrix yelles! "The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" Draco raises his arm again but I can see it shaking.

"No," Snapes voice comes out of nowhere.

"Severus...," Dumbledore says.

"Well, look who's here," Bellatrix says. "Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" My fingers dig into my palm.

"Severus... please," Dumbledore says. His voice barely over a whisper but it carries throughout the room. In that moment I knew Dumbledore was asking him to kill him. To end his pain. Tears threaten to spill over but I blink them away.

"I gave my word," Severus says. "I made a vow..." His arm rises. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shoots out of the wand and hits Dumbledore square in the chest. For a second his hangs, suspended by the ramparts, and then the night swallows him. Bellatrix raises her arm at the sky and sends the Dark mark. I look around. I had swore I heard Harry scream. Severus drops his arm and turns to Draco. "You can no longer stay here." Draco stared at where Dumbledore once was stunned. Severus grabs him by the scruff of his neck and forces him through the door. As he was about to follow he grabs me and pulls me along. He keeps a firm grip on my arm but makes sure not to hurt me. I knew we had to make it seem like he was kidnapping me.

"Draco," Bellatrix says urgently! "Draco!" I watch as he turns to her. "They'll kill you if you stay." Out of nowhere Severus stops pulling me. I turn to see Harry running our way.

"Go on," he yells to Draco! I'm pulled back to stand next to him. I stumble and almost fall over. He roughly balances me. "Sorry," he whisperes low enough for only I can hear him. I nod slightly. Harry runs over to us and stops.

"Incacerata!" Snape deflects the spell easily. Harry's eyes frantically move to me and they widen. I look at him sadely and Severus grips my arm a motion that doesn't go missed by Harry.

"Let her go," he yelled! "Impedimenta!" Severus lazily delfects it. I watch as Harry drops his arm in fustration. "Fight! Fight back, you coward!" I wince at the word. Severus wasn't a coward but I knew one day Harry would understand. As quick as a snake Severus's wand whips foward and Harry is thrown off his feet and crashes to the earth.

"Don't ever associate that word and my name again," he said. I discreetely touch his arm. His eyes flicker to mine before going back to Harry. A jet of red light flashes and hits Harry. I turn to see Bellatrix and I make a move to get at her. Severus's hand tightens on my arm. "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" She eyes severus levelly before trotting off. My eyes narrow slightly at her back. I cast Harry a worried look.

"Sectumsempra!" It came from Harry and I watch as once again Severus blocks it.

"You dare use my own spell against me, Potter?" Harrys eyes meets Severus' and then mine. I widen mine in fright. "You may have gotten your mothers eyes, but you're as dim as your father. Yes. It's me. I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Severus kicks Harry's wand away and then begins to pull me with him. I make a show of resisting until Severus picks me up around my waist. I kick out and keep up my act until we disappear out of sight. My body goes limp in Severus' arms. He tightens his grip so I don't go slidding to the floor. He turns me around in his arms so I am facing him. He bends down and kisses me.

"Its going to be alright," was all he said. I looked up into his eyes and tried to make myself believe that. Would it really be alright? Only time would tell. I looked around at all the other Death Eaters and then in the direction I knew Hogwarts was. The Death Eaters were rejoicing their victory. The Death of the powerful Dumbledore. The only man Voldemort was ever afraid of. I leaned into Severus drawing warmth and comfort from him.

I raise my gaze to the cloudy sky. The laughter filled the air. Smoke danced across the sky. Let the war officially begin.

**This is officially the end of sixth year. I almost cried when I wrote the part where Dumbledore died. It was so sad. **

**Other than the death I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I believe Love So Silent is coming to an end. There won't be much more chapters left. *sniffle* **

**In answer to: magiclover222: I have a Snape P.O.V. planned for seventh year. :) **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Love so Silent

Chapter Fifty Eight

The days were dark and there seemed to be no hope. The only thing that kept me going was Severus and the fact that Harry and the other two have yet to be caught. Severus and I have moved in with the Malfoys in order of Voldemort. I hadn't mind being close to Draco and tended to hang with him during the day. I didn't really get to see Severus until night time. I laid in our bed reading a book. I wasn't really paying attention to it but letting my mind wonder. The door opened announcing the return of Severus. He slipped off his robes and turned to me.

I kept staring at the book until the bed dipped down. I looked up at him as he took my book away. He sat it down on the bed side table and layed down next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I moved to snuggle closer. "I love you Eris," he whispered into my ear. I looked up at his face into his eyes.

"As I you." I pressed a chasticed kiss to his lips and pulled back. "Whats wrong?" He just shook his head.

"Nothing love." I frowned at him. I reached up to caress his cheek. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm. His eyes never left mine as he did it. It was one of the most intense things I've ever experienced. He lowered our hands and intertwinded them.

"Will I be going to Hogwarts with you tomorrow?" He pulled me closer to him and I layed my head on his chest.

"Of course." He kissed the crown of my head and with the wave of his wand the lights went out. The next day came to fast for me. I wasn't sure how I felt about going back to Hogwarts. On one hand I was super excited to see Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy but I also knew what was going to happen. It wasn't going to be the normal Hogwarts anymore and I still had to keep the fact that I was married and a Death Eater a secret. Besides that I had been kidnapped and thats what everyone would believe. How was I suppose to say about that?Oh hey I never was being kidnapped sorry to worry you all. No that wouldn't go over very well never would it.

I looked up with worry at Severus. He tried giving me a comforting smile but it came out as a grimace. He was worried to. There was no way I could explain how I'm going to Hogwarts after being kidnapped but I knew I had to come up with a story before the train got here.

Hours later I heard the students. No one spoke and I could only guess why. This no longer felt like Hogwarts but a prison. It was quite obvious how the walls no longer felt welcoming and the warmth and feeling of home had vanquished. The place was left feeling cold and heartless. The only bright side I could find was the fact that I found a story to say. When Neville and Ginny spotted me it was obvious they were confused. I waved them over and waited for them to take a seat on either side of me.

"What are you doing her," Ginny asked? "Harry said you had been kidnapped." I sighed and made sure to look at the both of them.

"Voldemort sent me here so Snape could watch over me. Just in case Harry found out and decides to come get me." Yes that was a believable story that they would buy. I just had to remember to tell Severus it later. They both nodded buying my lie. A feeling of guilt washed over me. God I'm lying to my friends now. For the rest of dinner I kept my head down and barely ate. After dinner I told them that I wasn't staying in Gryffindor tower anymore due to Voldemort and they nodded. I could see the worry in their eyes but I waved them off saying I would be fine.

I quickly made my way to the Headmasters office. Snape was already there sitting down at the desk lost in thought. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I knew this hurt him. I knew he felt bad about having to kill Dumbledore. He gripped my hand in his own. I layed my head on his shoulder and we both stood there in silence. This I knew would be something far and inbetween in the months to come. He spun around and wrapped his arms around me. His forehead touched mine and his dark eyes stared into my own green ones. The action made me shiver.

He kissed my nose then my forehead. He lips then connected with my own and I got lost in the kiss. It was gentle and loving. We were giveing each other the strength to make it through this. The kiss became more heated but before it could get out of hand he broke it off. Taking my hand he led me upstairs to where our room was. That night we just layed together thinking about the troubles to come.

**I know this chapter pretty much sucks and is super short. Sorry that it is also way over due. You can yell at me all you want I totally deserve it. I've been super busy with schooling and then my birthday came. Thats no excuse I know. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. **

**I've just kinda lost my muse but I'll hopefully have it back soon. Please don't be to mad at me. **

**Review! **


End file.
